


Back and forth

by pelinamar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa (The 100) Has a Penis, Multi, My First Smut, Not Really Cheating, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelinamar/pseuds/pelinamar
Summary: Travelling to Paris has always been Clarke’s dream. After she convinces her parents to let her go to France for the summer vacation, she finds free accommodation through a couch surfing website. She is intrigued by her host, Lexa, who has a strange sex fetish that they get to enjoy together.orIt's basically smut / porn with a weird kink. Please carefully read tags and intro and remember that this is just fiction!





	1. Chapter 1

[Hi, there! There are 3 things that I wanted to share with you before you start reading, so please bear with me for a while:

  1. This is my first fic, so please be gentle. :D
  2. This is basically porn where Lexa has a dick, so beware of that.
  3. The kink that Lexa has is back-and-forth sex or more commonly known as ass-to-pussy. Please keep in mind that this is just a piece of fiction, and definitely not something that I have tried or recommend. Usually going from anus to vagina will most likely cause a UTI (urinary tract infection), but as a fantasy, we are all allowed to dream a little, don’t we?]



 

 

_One month ago..._

Travelling to Europe has always been Clarke’s dream. Ever since she started studying Western Art in college, she dreamt about visiting the Louvre in Paris, home to some of the world’s most prestigious art works. For an artist such as herself, it was a must! To be face to face with Mona Lisa, that would be a dream come true!

Clarke was dead serious about her art and her studies, but that’s about all she was serious about. Atypical artist, she was far from being introvert or prudish. Clarke was the soul of all parties, if you’ve ever seen one, always drinking her buddies under the table, always taking a girl or a boy (or sometimes both) in the bar toilet with her for a quick dirty release. Her friendly demeanour, unapologetic confidence and great sense of humour attracted people around her like moths to the flame. And Clarke burnt them, used them, squeezed one or five orgasms out of them and left them without even a look back.

That was social-Clarke. At-home-Clarke was the typical daddy’s girl, which was the exact reason why she was having this conversation with her father:

\- Dad, you know it’s my dream! I’ve always wanted to see Paris!, she said in a small whiny voice, while batting her lashes at Jake.

\- Honey, I trust you completely, I just don’t think it’s safe for a young girl like you to be on her own for 3 months in a foreign country! Hell, on a different continent!

Jake knew that was a weak argument. Even if he spoilt her rotten, he knew his Clarke to be mature and able to take care of herself. If he were honest to himself, he’d admit he didn’t want her to go because he’d miss her too much.

\- I’m sorry to say this, but that’s a shit argument and you know it! Dad, I am more than capable to take care of myself! Please please please, pretty please, prettiest please...

 - Alright, alright, stop it with those puppy eyes! It’s fine by me, as long as your Mum agrees!

\- Urggghhhh, why, God, why?, Clarke asked him jokingly and kissed him on the cheek.

They both knew Abby was the Cerberus of the family and if she gets her approval, in one month she’d be drinking coffee on the banks of the Seine. But for that, a different approach would be needed. Abby was the manager of one of the biggest hospitals on the East coast, so Clarke decided to appeal to her business side. She went up to her room and opened her laptop to do a bit of research. She knew for sure her mum would ask a lot of budget-related questions, if she were to consider Clarke’s departure. After finishing her research on plane tickets, cost of life, transportation, visiting, shopping etc, she went to look for accommodation. Staying at hotels for three months turned out to be quite pricey and that would mean a big fat NO from Abby.

\- Hmm, let’s check that website Raven recommended!

Raven was Clarke’s best friend, a fiery Latina that matched Clarke in all the bad ways. Witty, sarcastic, mischievous and completely uninhibited, Raven had been the Thelma to her Louise for a couple of years already. They met at a frat party. While looking for a bathroom, Clarke stumbled upon a girl who was being spit-roasted by two black guys. She had never seen something as wonderful in her entire life, so she just stood there completely entranced, watching as the guys took turns in pushing their black cocks in the girl’s mouth and cunt. The lewd sounds that the Latina was emitting had Clarke gasping lodly. That’s when the guy who had his large cock lodged in Raven’s throat noticed her standing in the door frame. He asked her if she wanted to join them and the rest was history. After that wild night, Clarke and Raven got together a couple of times, but they soon realised they were better off like friends than fuck buddies, so they stopped sleeping together. Since then, they have become great friends and confidents, especially in sex matters.

Clarke remembered the previous year Raven had travelled to London for ComicCon and found free accommodation through CouchSurfing. Her host was a girl, Anya, who shared Raven’s love of cons and cosplay. They went together at the convention and after the first day they went back to Anya’s appartment and fucked in their Harley Quinn and Joker costumes for 3 hours straight. Raven returned home more than happy with the website and the host she chose.

So Clarke decided to give it a try: she went to the website, created a profile and started browsing potential hosts in Paris. As she was scrolling, she stumbled upon a profile that intrigued her. In the profile pic she saw a beautiful girl, smirking slyly at the camera. The first thing Clarke noticed was just how green and beautiful her eyes were; then that infuriating smirk. Also, what was a girl called Lexa Woods doing hosting in Paris; shouldn’t there be French people with French names? Coloured impressed, she paid more attention to this profile. Lexa was an American girl studying business in Paris, who loved art, reading, travelling, concerts, parties and meeting people. The profile said she had one free room in her rented appartment, where she was more than happy to host girls (and then underlined: and only girls) for as long as they needed. Next, Clarke started scrolling trough her photos: Lexa on a mountain top, in hiking gear; Lexa with a girl in a club; Lexa at the beach, in a bra and swim trunks, with several tattoos on display; several photos with Lexa and other girls in front of famous landmarks in Paris. In all photos, Lexa was sporting that damned cocky smirk that took Clarke’s breath away!

\- God damn it, what is it with this girl?

Clarke couldn’t fail to notice how delicios Lexa’s abs looked like and how in shape her body was. Also, in one of the photographs, Clarke could notice a rainbow-flag pin attached to Lexa’s jacket. Uhmm, interesting find!   

The final section in Lexa’s profile was References, where girls who had been hosted in her appartment left some sort of reviews about their experiences.

„Absolutely amazing! Lexa is a gem and I had such a great time with her that I almost missed my flight home”

„Thank you, Lexa! You’ve offered me a life changing experience.”

„I felt welcomed in more ways than one in Lexa’s appartment. ;) ”

Clarke would admit to being more than intrigued by this green-eyed goddess and, in the same time, relieved that she didn’t seem to be a serial killer. Without realizing what she’s doing, she clicked the Send request button and started typing:

„Dear Lexa,

My name is Clarke...”


	2. Chapter 2

[Hi, guys! Please be advised that in this chapter I mention Clarke not remembering having had sex the previous night. That is not a case of sex without consent. Everything will be explained in the next chapter!]

  
_This morning..._

  
Clarke groaned when a sliver of light coming through the curtains fell on her face. She shut her eyes closed, but all traces of sleepiness slowly left her mind. As her senses started to wake up fully, she felt an inexplicable heat hugging her body from behind. Someone was spooning her, their breath hot on Clarke’s nape and a hand firmy holding her right breast. When she opened her eyes, the only thing she could see was the vine tattoo going from the wrist to a strong looking bicep. Wait, she knew that tattoo... Lexa! She tried to wiggle around, but a strange feeling stopped her. It felt like a tug on her asshole. What the hell?! She tried to turn her head and see what it was, but she couldn’t because of the arm holding her close. Clarke wiggled her lower body again and something went out of her ass, followed by a warm trickle of liquid that ran from her asshole to her ass cheeks and then to the bed sheets. Oh, God damn it! Clarke was no stranger to anal sex, but it felt strange to wake up with a dick in your ass and no recollections whatsoever!

  
While she was picking her brains for memories of the previous night, she didn’t even realise when the arm that was holding her breast was removed. The next thing she felt was a kiss on her neck and a long finger collecting the liquid from her ass cheek and pushing it back inside her asshole. A shiver went through Clarke at this action and a loud moan escaped her throat! As the finger started to lazily make his way through Clarke’s tight canal, her mind became fuzzy with pleasure and want. Sure, she didn’t remember the previous day, but she wasn’t one to pass down good sex.

  
Soon, the innocent kisses on her neck changed into a full licking session. A hot wet tongue went up to her ear and then back down to her shoulder. Clarke could feel Lexa’s hot breath on her moist skin, as well as her fingers, now two of them, embedded deep in her ass. All she could do was moan and push her backside harder against Lexa’s groin. A deep rumble came from Lexa’s chest:

  
\- Urghhh, didn’t you have enough last night? And then she sank her teeth into Clarke’s neck, immediately sucking and licking the red area there.

  
Clarke didn’t know what to answer or what to do with her hands. She was laying on her side with two fingers up her ass. Talk about a nice wake up call! She could just moan and writhe:

  
\- No, I need more. Please!

  
She felt Lexa removing her fingers, which only made her sigh unhappily. Next thing she notices, Lexa pushed her leg so that now Clarke was laying on her right side with her left knee bend, leaving her ass and pussy bare and easily accessible. It only took a moment before Lexa returned to her ass, now pushing three fingers inside, causing Clarke to hiss and squirm.

  
\- Shhh, shhh, princess! You’re okay! Let me stretch you out or you won’t be able to take me!

  
At those words, Clarke’s muscles clenched in anticipation and wetness poured out of her ignored pussy. She felt the tip of Lexa’s dick going through her pussy lips, coating it in her lady juices. Lexa repeated the movement, each time pushing it against Clarke’s clit, sending more juices out of her cunt.

  
\- Please, fill me. I need to feel full!

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice: she wiggled her pinky inside Clarke’s ass just as she slowly pushed her dick inside her pussy. She started slow stokes, which she alternated with come-here motions from her four fingers. Soon, she was pounding inside the blonde’s tight pussy like a mad woman. As soon as she felt Clarke’s muscle start to quiver, Lexa quickly removed her cock from her pussy hole and her fingers from her ass.

\- No, whyyy, put them back on! Clarke almost wailed, feeling her quickly-approaching orgasm being denied.

\- Such a greedy little slut!, Lexa chuckled and moved her 8-inch cock to Clarke’s smaller hole. She pushed easily through the tight ring of muscles and bottomed out, making the blonde moan loudly. Keeping herself raised on her left arm above Clarke, she used her right hand to move her cock from Clarke’s ass to her pussy repeatedly, each time going furher and deeper than before. She went like this back and forth, completely fascinated by the way in which Clarke’s holes squelched and squeezed her inside, as if they never wanted to let her go.

Meanwhile, Clarke was delirious with the richness of sensations coming from her pussy and ass. Lexa’s back-and-forth was not something she had experienced before, but her dick touched all the right places while leaving her suspended in a state of sexual bliss. She tried to push the need to come as far away as possible from her mind, wanting to live forever in that moment. However, it was too much: the tingling sensation in her pussy, the slight burn in her ass, the obscene noises made by Lexa’s balls slapping her skin, her moans, Lexa’s groans... Without even noticing, an orgasm had already snuck upon her. All she could do was let Lexa know:

\- Fuck, I’m c-close! Please, more!, she begged.

At those words, Lexa removed her dick and shoved three fingers up her cunt, wiggling them wildly and pressing her G-spot, while harshly rubbing her thumb across Clarke’s clit.

\- Fuck, fuck, fuuuck!, Clarke shouted.

The orgasm was explosive and glorious and she felt close to passing out. While her muscles were violently clenching, she felt Lexa resuming her back and forth between Clarke’s ass and pussy. The sensation of that cock plowing through her during her orgasm was out of this world. Soon, she started to feel her muscles coiling again:

\- I can’t! Fuck, please, Lexa!

\- Yes you can! I’ve got you! I’ve got you!

With these words, Lexa curled herself over Clarke’s body and started pistoning her powerful cock in and out of the blonde’s cunt with superhuman speed.

\- Oh, my God! Yes, Lexa, so good! Fuck!

Soon Lexa started feeling the first signs of the impending orgasm and quickly changed holes, pushing deep into Clarke’s asshole just as the first ropes of come exploded from her cock. Her release seemed neverending, as rope after rope painted the blonde’s dark cave, filling her up to the brim. Lexa’s orgasm sent brought another powerful release from Clarke, who managed to say a last „Fuckkk” before darkness took over her.  
  
When she regained consiousness, it was to the feeling of something warm spilling from her asshole and a long finger pushing it back inside. All she could do was laugh!


	3. Chapter 3

[Oh, noez, no sex this chapter. Hang tight!]

 

_The previous day..._

  
146, Rue de la Roquette, 11th Arrondissement, Paris. That was the address that Clarke put in the maps app on her phone. It was no easy feat to navigate through a foreign city pulling a huge luggage after you with one hand, while squinting at your phone and also at the numbers on the elegant buildings on the side of the road. But Clarke was so happy to finally be in Paris and be surrounded by tiny dive bars and quirky markets and foreign tourists that she didn’t feel any sign of fatigue after her 7 hours flight. She was bubbly and bursting with happiness and immediately decided to make the most out of the 3 months in Heaven that she had!

  
Right around the corner, she came upon Lexa’s building, a nice 4-floors old building:

  
\- Ok, let’s do this!

She pressed number 11 on the intercom and soon heard Lexa’s voice:

\- Yes?

\- Hi, Lexa! This is Clarke!

\- Hi, Clarke! Come on up! I’m at the second floor!

It took Clarke almost 10 minutes to haul her large suitcase to the second floor. When she reached it, she was already panting and a rose blush was coating her cheeks. Lexa was waiting for her on the treshold, looking gorgeous in a Paris – Sorbonne T-shirt and loose sweatpants that hung low on her hips. She was sporting that same smirk from her profile pics that intrigued Clarke to no end. The blonded noticed that her blazing green eyes looked much more alive in person.

\- Hi, you must be Clarke!, she said, while allowing Clarke to enter the apartment.

\- Hi, nice to meet you! Yes, I’m Clarke!, the blonde said while trying to regain her breath.

It wasn’t that Clarke wasn’t in shape, she just didn’t enjoy exercise much. Well, at least not the type of exercise that meant carrying large luggage up 2 flights of stairs. She had a curvy body with a slim waist, voluptuos breasts and a pleasing snug butt, which complimented nicely an atractive face. Clarke knew her strengths and enjoyed using them to get in all sorts of delicious trouble with both girls and boys. She wouldn’t mind getting in trouble with the gorgeous goddess in front of her, all lean muscles and attractive features. 

\- Lexa! My pleasure!, the brunette answered and went for a kiss on both cheeks. This took Clarke out of her daydreaming. The closeness allowed her to deeply inhale Lexa’s scent, something sweet and aromatic, yet subtly masculine, which send a shiver down the blonde’s body. 

\- Sorry, that’s the French way of meeting someone. Lexa continued to sport that smirk, which gave Clarke the impression that was a move to test her orientation.

\- Oh, I don’t mind! I don’t mind at all, the blonde answered with a sly grin of her own. Two can play this game, she thought. This seemed to sit right with Lexa, who continued:

\- Here, let me show you to your room!

They continued making small talk while Lexa showed her around the apartment. It was both elegant and homey in the same time. The cosy living room had a sofa and a TV and what was probably Lexa’s reading corner, equipped with several book shelves and a comfortable looking chaise longue. Next Lexa showed Clarke the modern stainless steel kitchen and the state of the art bathroom, which was equipped with a jacuzzi bathtub.

\- Oh, wow, this looks very nice!

\- Yes, well, I have to admit, it’s perfect for ... unwinding, Lexa grinned.

At the blonde’s inquiring gaze, Lexa had the decency to wipe that smug smirk from her face:

\- My family is well off. That’s how I can afford living here and not in a university dorm, she explained blushing a bit.

It was the first time Clarke saw the cocky facade slip from Lexa’s face and she kinda felt bad for making her uncomfortable.

\- Well, it works for me, she joked to lighten up the atmosphere. This seemed to do the trick, since Lexa quickly regained her confidence and moved on to the following room.

\- This is my room, she indicated to a closed door. If possible, please don’t go inside uninvited, I am quite ... private.

Clarke could only nod, but she was quite intrigued on what could hide behing those doors.

\- And this right here will be your room for as long as you decide to stay in Paris!

The blonde took in the spacious room that will be her home for the next 3 months. She opened the large wardrobe and then jumped on the queen sized bed, testing it. Lexa laughed out loud at her antics.

\- Well, I’ll leave you to settle in and rest a little; you must be tired. There are spare towels in the bathroom if you want to shower.

\- God, yes! I need to take the airplane smell off of me.

\- Alright, Lexa laughed again. If you need anything else, I’ll be in my room. Please don’t hesitate to knock, you won’t bother me. And with that, she went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Clarke brought her luggage in her room and started rummaging through it in search of fresh clothes and beauty products. After she found what she needed, she went to the bathroom and stripped. God, it felt so good to take off those clothes! The blonde then stepped in the large jacuzzi and started pushing buttons, but she didn’t manage to make water flow. 

\- God damn it!, she hissed. 

She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and went to knock on Lexa’s bedroom door. After a short wait, the brunette opened the door looking a little disheveled, but still wearing her trademark smirk.

\- Yes, Clarke, what can I help you with?, she asked while unshamedly racking her eyes over Clarke’s towel-clad body.

\- Uhmm, could you show me how to start the jacuzzi, please?

\- Sure! Follow me!

Back in the bathroom, Lexa bent over the tub’s margin to press a couple of buttons. That’s when Clarke noticed a slight bulge inside the brunette’s sweatpants. Does Lexa has a dick?, she thought. Hmmm, this gets more interesting by the minute.

\- There you go! This button here is the blower – it will make the water all bubbly! Here are the jets, press once for low pressure, twice for medium and three times for maximum pressure. This is where you can adjust the temperature.

\- Uhum, right! Thanks!

\- You’re welcome! Feel free to take as much time as you need. Also, you can help yourself to any bath products on the shelves. 

Lexa kept speaking as she enjoyed watching the top of the blonde’s breasts peaking out above the towel. She could feel herself harden and she imagined bending the blonde over the tub and having her way with her.

\- Sure! Thank you very much, Lexa!

\- My pleasure, I’m here if you want me... need me... I’m here if you need anything from me!, Lexa seem to stutter, though always keeping that half-smirk on her face. She brushed by Clarke as she left the bathroom.

Clarke laughed out loud, though she secretely imagined several ways in which she could use her pretty host. 


	4. Chapter 4

After getting in the jacuzzi, Clarke couldn’t help but open and smell all of the brunette’s shower products. When she uncapped Nivea Men Energy Shower Gel she was hit with the unmistakable Lexa smell. She lathered her body with it and then submerged in the hot water. The jets were hitting all the right places and she had to bit her hand to stiffle a moan when one of them hit her clit. The brunette’s fragrance on her body and the jets massaging her lower parts were making Clarke delirious. She lowered one hand to her breasts and the other to her already swollen pussy lips, finding them covered in slick. Slowly, she started tugging on her already erect nipples and inserted two fingers in her cunt, while changing her position in the tub so that the jet would hit her anus. The triple stimulation was so satisfying that she released an unintentional loud moan.

  
\- Clarke, is everything alright?, Lexa’s voice came through the door.

Clarke was a bit shocked. Was she being too loud or was Lexa spying on her? The thought of the brunette entering the bathroom and claiming her in the jacuzzi was more of a turn on.

\- Yes, God, so good!, she answered while continuing to pump her fingers inside her pussy. The motion made the water slosh around her, but she was too far gone. With another pump and a firm push on her clit, she came in Lexa’s jacuzzi.

Fifteen minutes later, she left the bathroom at the same time Lexa was going from the kitchen to her bedroom. They passed next to each other in the small hallway, Clarke wearing a satisfied smile and Lexa an intrigued grim. 

\- Were you alright in there? Lexa asked the blonde. She inhaled deeply as she caught scent of her body wash on Clarke’s skin. With a mind of its own, her cock immediately sprung to life in her pants.

\- Yes, thanks for checking up on me. Your jacuzzi is so relaxing I almost fell asleep inside, Clarke mischievously lied.

\- Oh, please don’t fall asleep in the tub. I don’t want casualties in there, Lexa joked.

As Clarke was preparing to head to her room, Lexa grabbed her lightly by the elbow. Her hot touch had the blonde clenching her pussy muscles instantly. Get ahold of yourself, she chastised herself.

\- Look, me and some friends are heading out for drinks in a nearby club later, the brunette said. You should definitely come!

\- Alright, I’d like that!

 

_Later that night..._

The Whisper Club in Paris was full to the brim when Lexa and Clarke arrived. Everytime the club’s doors opened and closed, they could see the large squirming mass of bodies inside, moving to crazy rhythms. There was a long queue of people waiting to get inside, which discouraged Clarke. She didn’t want to spend her first night in Paris waiting for hours in line. Luckily, she didn’t have to! Just as they were approaching the queue, Lexa led her to a different side of the building, where the club had a secondary entrance.

There was a large guy at the door, who greeted them in an English laced with a thick French accent:

\- Lexa, nice to see you again!

Lexa just nodded at him while sporting her trademark grin and entered the club.

\- Wow, you come here a lot?, Clarke asked. 

\- Something like that, the brunette mysteriously replied. Let’s just say this is a members only club and I happen to be a member.

\- Oh, I see. Do I need to gain membership?

\- Oh, you sure will, Lexa smirked at Clarke. She then grabbed her hand and started dragging her through a long crowded corridor to the main area of the club. 

On the way, someone cheekily pinched Clarke’s ass, others were winking at her, while most of them just nodded or high fived Lexa. Being a party girl herself, Clarke was not offended, but felt rather good about herself. She was confident she looked good in the party attire she had brought from the States, a red one shoulder backless sexy tight hip dress. She knew for sure Lexa liked it, given her reaction to it. The brunette, who was donning a rock-ish look with tight black jeans and a simple white T-shirt under a black leather jacket, looked like she was about to rip the dress off her when Clarke emerged from her room. The feeling was mutual, as Clarke was also affected by Lexa’s look. The blonde could notice the outline of something dick-shaped in Lexa’s jeans; plus, the brunette didn’t seem to wear a bra, so Clarke could clearly see her perky tits and diamond-hard nipples through her skin-tight T-shirt. God, this was gonna be a long night!

Lexa dragged Clarke through the crowd until they reached a booth in the back of the dancefloor. There were several girls already in the booth, some of them engrossed in private conversations, others openly making out with each other. After quick introductions, Lexa went to buy drinks from the bar and Clarke was left in the booth next to an attractive wild-haired girl called Luna.

\- Are you Lexa’s new girl?, Clarke thought she heard Luna ask her through the blast of the music. This amused her to no end. So smirking Lexa was a bit of a player, huh? Who knew? Maybe they’ll have some fun during her stay in Paris.

\- We’re living together, Clarke answered with a challenging rise of a brow.

\- Oh, I like this one. She’s a little blonde spitfire, Luna told Lexa as the latter was approaching their booth with a tray of several drinks. Lexa just grinned and nodded in agreement.

As soon as Lexa was back, the drinks began to flow. The brunette made it her mission in life to make Clarke taste each and every French drink she could think of. After a couple of glasses of Grand Marnier and Calvados, the blonde was in her element.

\- Come, Lexa, let’s dance! She grabbed the brunette by the hand and lead her to the middle of the dancefloor. 

The ring looked like a squirming ocean of people, each following their own tunes, dancing, moving, touching, pressing against each other. The mass of party-goers forced Clarke in Lexa’s arms and didn’t she like it... The blonde let loose and started grinding against the brunette’s groin, curious to feel whatever it was that she saw in Lexa’s pants earlier. Make no mistake, whatever was hidden there was huge and it was alive! It only seemed to get bigger and harder with Clarke’s uninhibited touches. 

Lexa seemed to also be in a world of her own. She kept looking at Clarke with hooded eyes, leaving her hands to roam almost freely over the girl’s hot body. Soon, their moves looked more like a primordial fuck than a dance. When one of Lexa’s hands roughly grabbed one of Clarke’s breasts, the blonde knew she’ll be Lexa’s before the end of the night, which send a jolt of pleasure and anticipation directly to her pussy.

When the music slowed down, Lexa led her back to their booth, where everybody seemed engrossed in couple conversation. Two girls in the corner were making out obscenely, and Clarke couldn’t not notice how one of them held a leash attached to the collar around the other’s neck. 

\- Hey, what’s that about?, she asked Lexa.

\- They’re into a BDSM sub/dom relation, the brunette answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The Whisper is a club for people with ... let’s say special sexual needs. All are welcome here!, she said while her face was taken over by that attractive smirk that blew Clarke’s mind.

\- Are you?

\- Am I what?

\- Into BDSM?

Lexa laughed whole-heartedly at Clarke’s question.

\- No, I’m into something else.

\- Like what?, Clarke insisted.

When Lexa took her time to answer, the blonde continued with her sultry voice:

\- Will you tell me?

\- How about I show you? And with that, Lexa grabbed Clarke and made her sit in her lap. The blonde almost fainted at the delicious feel of what she was now sure it was Lexa’s dick poking her ass. 

\- I wanna see, Clarke insisted.

\- Oh, you’ll see it, baby. Up close and from all angles! And with these delirious words, Lexa brought Clarke’s lips to her and started devouring them as a thirsty woman. Clarke answered with just as much enthusiasm, shifting her position so that she was now straddling Lexa’s lap. It didn’t matter the position was an obscene one, especially with how Lexa held the blonde’s hips, helping her do a rotating motion over her clothed cock. After what felt like hours of kissing Lexa’s plump lips, Clarke opened her eyes and watched the people around them. Almost everyone seemed to be doing similar things and she could swear the girls in the corner were having sex. This seemed to switch Clarke’s attention to Lexa, who had her eyes closed and a concentrated look on her face as she was slowly rubbing her cock on the blonde’s panties. Due to Clarke’s straddling position, her dress had hiked up to her waist and she could see her ruined panties with a huge wet patch on them.

\- Is this your secret? Having a cock?, she asked Lexa. This seemed to do the trick, as the brunette opened her beautiful green eyes.

\- Not really.

\- Then what is it?

\- Not sure if you’re ready to know, Lexa cheekily replied.

Clarke was already on the brink of combustion. The loud music, the buzz of the alcohol in her system, Lexa’s maddening smell, the delicious taste of her tongue left her aching to be filled, to be had. 

\- I’m ready to try, Clarke added.

\- Urggghhh, Lexa groaned and her hips involuntarily bucked, bumping Clarke’s clit. Fine, if you insist. I’m into a very specific type of sex.

\- Oh, I like the sound of that, Clarke wantonly answered. I’m into all types of sex! And with that she brought Lexa’s lips to her mouth and started kissing her roughly. Soon, she had her whole tongue into the brunette’s mouth, touching all the hidden corners. She was so enthralled by this beautiful green-eyed that she wasn’t opposed to fuck in the booth for everyone to see.

\- Clarke, wait, the brunette stopped her. I’m into back-and-forth. That’s my kink, Lexa panted in her ear, raising goosebumps all over the blonde’s skin.

\- Back-and-forth? What’s that supposed to mean?

\- It means I want to lodge my fat cock into your pussy and then put it in your ass. And then your pussy, and then your ass. Over and over again, until you come screaming like a banshee and you don’t remember your name, Lexa panted, obviously affected by imagining those things turning to reality.

\- Fuck, Lex!, Clarke moaned hearing those words. That’s so hot!

Lexa turned crazy hearing Clarke’s reaction.

\- Damn, I want to take you home and fuck you seven ways till Sunday!, she whispered in Clarke’s ear, while continuing to move the blonde’s hips over her penis. I want to see my cock being swallowed by your tight pussy. I want to come in your ass, filling you up, falling asleep with my dick inside of you, she continued, never slowing her grinding motions.

\- I’m not sure I can wait till we get home, Clarke moaned. She grabbed one of Lexa’s big hands and brought it to her mouth. One by one, she put all of Lexa’s fingers in her mouth, sucking them in, bathing them in her spit. Then she took them out and lowered them to her uncovered panties. Touch me, Lex, please!

She didn’t need to ask Lexa twice. With practiced skill, she moved Clarke’s panties to the side and started running her wet fingers through Clarke’s drenched folds. 

\- Fuck, you’re so wet!

\- You made this! You and your wild stories about taking me in all possible ways. I’m yours for the take; what are you gonna do about it?, the blonde egged Lexa on.

With a groan, Lexa brought Clarke to her chest, keeping her there with a hand splayed to her back. To the rest of the club, it might seem like an innocent hug, that is if someone had been paying them any mind. The other hand, though, snaked its way to the back of Clarke’s legs, smoothly moving from her tighs to her ass cheeks, under her dress. Lexa played with them for a while, squeezing them, pinching them. When her long fingers reached the blonde’s panties, they were already soaking wet. Lexa grabbed them and starting pushing her fingers through them inside the blonde. The textile prevented the fingers from going in, but they provided Clarke with a delicious rub on her clit.

\- Fuck, Lex, I don’t know how much longer I can take this!

\- Shhhh! Let me do this my way, Lexa said while slowly moving the panties aside and submerging her fingers into the ocean that were Clarke’s folds. After coating her hand in the blonde’s juices, she inserted first one, then two fingers into Clarke’s sopping cunt. 

\- That’s so nice, baby! Your pussy sucks my fingers in so good. Can’t wait to see if your ass is just as eager, she cooed in Clarke’s ear.

The blonde was in overdrive, her senses were atuned to her pussy, where Lexa’s fingers were doing wonders.

She concentrated in feeling everything that was happening down there. First, it was Lexa’s fingers leaving her hot cunt and moving to her back entrance. The brunette smeared her puckered hole with juices before inserting a finger. It didn’t go past the first knuckle when Lexa took it out and put it back in Clarke’s pussy, probing around. The second time she did that, she managed to slip an entire finger up the blonde’s ass. For the blonde, it seemed like an eternity, but really it was really a couple of minutes until Lexa was fucking her with three fingers, alternating between her pussy and ass, going back-and-forth between them. While in her pussy, Lexa would push on her G-spot, bringing her on the cusp of an mind-blowing orgasm, only to remove her fingers and shove them up the blonde’s asshole. Back and forth, back and forth, until Clarke was a quivering mess in Lexa’s arms.

\- Please, Lex, please! I’m not sure how much more I can take, she begged.

Then, Lexa took her hand from Clarke’s back to her cheek and guided their mouths together. While wildly sucking on the blonde’s tongue, she did the Vulcan hand-shake, pushing two fingers in Clarke’s sopping pussy and two up her ass. When Lexa started to vigorously shake her hand, firmly lodged inside Clarke’s holes, it was a matter of minutes to have the blonde reach one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

\- Oh, wow, that was...fuck...it was something else!, Clarke panted after she came to.

\- Let’s move this to my apartment so that I can show you what my cock can do to you!, Lexa grinned.

Her orgasm had been very satisfying, but Clarke couldn’t wait to feel Lexa’s dick inside of her. Thinking she could possibly enjoy this kind of pleasure with Lexa for 3 months made more of her juices to flow down her legs. Oh, God, what has she gotten herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

_Inside Lexa’s apartment..._

  
As soon as the two girls entered the apartment, Lexa pushed Clarke against the door, kissing her wildly. It was wet and dirty and she couldn’t get enough of the blonde’s sweet tongue. It almost didn’t look like a kiss anymore, with tongues touching before lips, Lexa sucking Clarke’s thick wet muscle as she would a lolipop. When her jaw starting aching from all the ways in which she fucked the blonde’s mouth with her tongue, she whispered:

\- How about we move this into the jacuzzi?

Clarke’s eye lit up at the mention of the tub where she had her first orgasm in France.

\- Sure, lead the way!

Once in the bathroom, they slowly, almost religiously started undressing each other as the tub was filling with hot water. First, Clarke peeled Lexa’s jacket from her shoulders, immediately caressing the wine tattoo revealed on her arm. The blonde moved her hands over the front of Lexa’s tight T-shirt, lightly grabbing and squeezing her perky tits, then pinching her nipples roughly. Lexa could only groan, grabbing Clarke and bringing her close for another breathtaking kiss, while her hands roamed over the blonde’s bare back. She then lowered the shoulder of Clarke’s dress, revealing her voluptuous boobs.

\- Fuckkk!, she hissed as her hands lounged for the blonde’s breasts, slowly bringing them up, squeezing them, apparently fascinated by their size and shape. The rosy large nipples had already started to harden and they became totally pointy after Lexa started tugging on them. 

While Lexa was having fun with Clarke’s breasts, the blonde didn’t lose time and went straight for the button and zipper of the brunette’s jeans. She barely lowered them a bit when a large cock sprung free, knocking Clarke’s fingers. It was a beautiful sight, a bit curvy, with a weeping mushroom head that Clarke just died to take in her mouth. And her pussy. And her ass. Wetness gushed out of Clarke’s pussy at the thought of Lexa’s kink. Fuck, that will be so sexy!

After Lexa finished laving both nipples with her mouth, she made quick work of the rest of their clothes. They both entered the jacuzzi and Lexa played with the controls a bit, creating the perfect setting for their hot sex session while Clarke was touching and kissing her broad shoulders. When Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke, the blonde slyly smiled:

\- So... I’ve heard you have a pretty cock. When can I meet it?

\- How about I introduce you to it? Would you mind kissing it Helo?, Lexa returned just as flirty.

\- Bring it on!, the blonde challenged.

As soon as she heard that, Lexa went to sit on the jacuzzi lounger. It was similar to a submersed chair, with her ass and feet under water and vertical jets hitting her balls and asshole from below. She grunted in pleasure and made a come-here sign to Clarke, who approached her like a lioness stalking its prey. As soon as she was right on front of Lexa, Clake grabbed her cock and noticed that half of it was under water. Slowly the blonde descended her mouth to the bulbous head, first kissing it, then licking the slit at the top and then slowly encompassing it with her lips. Lexa let a loud moan out and close her eyes, throwing her head back. She was in Heaven and Clarke’s wet warm mouth was doing wonders to her cock. Soon, Clarke had put almost half of Lexa’s cock in her mouth, dragging her tongue over the bulging vein on the underside every time she bobbed her head up and down. Lexa wound her hands in the blonde’s tresses, slowly pushing on her head, encouraging her to take more of her in her mouth. Clarke tried to relax her throat and soon she found herself with her head under water and all of Lexa’s cock in her mouth. She chocked lightly and her throat squeezed Lexa’s dick deliciously. The brunette felt an orgasm furiously approaching, so she pushed harder on Clarke’s head. For Clarke it was a delirious feeling: Lexa’s power act, pushing her on her dick, choking her with it, the lack of oxygen from the submersion under water, Lexa’s unique taste on her tongue, everything made Clarke feel like a bitch in heat, ready to be taken, knotted and bred. Her heart started pumping faster at the idea of Lexa owning her, taking her so completely. Without realizing, her mouth left Lexa’s dick and went underwater, finding with her lips the brunette’s ballsack, sucking it in her mouth. She raised her head over water to breathe, but was met by Lexa standing up, forcing her dick back in the blonde’s mouth. Lexa grabbed her head and kept it still and started furiously pumping her cock in and out of Clarke’s throat, almost cutting out all airflow and making Clarke choke and gasp around her thick curvy cock. 

\- Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Swa...fuckkk...swallow me, Clarke!, was all Lexa managed to say before her cock twitched once, twice, three times and she started coming in Clarke’s mouth. Like a good girl, the blonde kept her mouth wide open and her tongue still as Lexa filled her mouth with her creamy white cum. After all the spasms finished, Lexa opened her eyes to a sight to behold: Clarke on her knees in the jacuzzi, looking at her wide eyed, with her mouth full and her tongue out. Lexa used two fingers to close Clarke’s mouth and slowly tilted her chin up, making her swallow. The brunette has fucked a lot of girls in a lot of different ways, but seeing Clarke’s throat moving up and down as she swallowed her released was so erotic that her cock sprung back to life as if she hadn’t released in days.

\- Urgghh, look what you did to me!, she chastised Clarke, showing her the new raging erection.

Clarke was surprised to see Lexa’s cock back up so soon after she swallowed what seemed to be a massive amount of cum, but she couldn’t hide her excitement for what that meant.

\- Well, you did say you’ll show me what your cock can do to me. I expected it to last for more than a blowjob, Clarke naughtily answered.

Next thing she knows, her mouth was attacked by Lexa’s hot lips, while the brunette’s hand cupped her swollen pussy. 

\- They were not empty threats, Clarke. By the end of the night, I promise you won’t even remember your own name!

And with that, Lexa snucked two fingers in Clarke’s pussy and started doing scissoring motions inside of her. 

\- Oh, that feels good!, Clarke moaned.

Lexa used her free hand to bring one of Clarke’s breasts to her mouth. First, she laved the nipple with her tongue, then she gently started nipping it with her lips, grazing and biting it with her teeth. Each bite would send a jolt to Clarke’s pussy. Soon, the sensations were overwhelming and Clarke didn’t know on which one to focus. When Lexa started shoving as much of Clarke’s breast in her mouth as she could, munching on it with a subdued ferociousness, she took advantage of Clarke’se temporary disorientation to take her fingers out of her pussy and move them to the blonde’s smaller hole. She massaged it with tenderness for a while, until it started to give in. Then, she slowly started sinking first one, then two fingers in Clarke’s ass. With each stroke in and out, she also began a circular motion, as if trying to loosen up Clarke’s hole. When she started doing scissoring movements, followed by come-here motions, her ears were delighted to hear Clarke’s satisfied moan. Soon, her fingers were doing a back and forth between Clarke’s pussy to her ass, first two, then tree, then she squeeze the pinky in, which made Clarke hiss and cry out:

\- Fuck, it’s too much! I can’t!

\- Shhh, shhh, I’ve got you! I’ve got you, Lexa cooed as she lowered her other hand to flip Clarke’s clit. Then she reinserted four fingers to Clarke’s pussy, pushing as hard and as deep as they would go, as if her hand wanted to gain residence inside the blonde’s hot tight canal. With each flip of the clit, more slickness seeped out of Clarke’s pussy, making Lexa’s fingers glide in more easily. The next time she brought them to her ass, Clarke just squeezed her eyes shut, but didn’t fight the intrusion. Her ass was incredibly tight and her sphincter grabbed Lexa’s fingers so ferociously that the brunette knew Clarke’s orgasm was just around the corner.

All it took was a coordinated movement. With four fingers from her right hand up Clarke’s ass, Lexa forced her right hand thick thumb in her pussy, while with her left thumb she pressed down hard on the blonde’s clit. When her mouth found a stiff nipple, Lexa bit down as hard as she could without breaking the sensitive skin. 

Clarke was in overdrive; there was deep pleasure and sharp pain coursing through her body at the same time. Her entire being went rigid for a second, before starting to spasmodically orgasm. Her toes curled and a deep moan left her chest, one that Lexa hungrily drank from her mouth. 

Then she blacked out, with only the memory of Lexa’s long fingers touching her everywhere at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke awoke with a jolt, only to realize she was still in the jacuzzi, with Lexa’s strong arms around her torso. Lexa was petting her hair and cooing soothing words in her ear.

\- How long was I out?

\- Not long. A couple of minutes, maybe!, Lexa answered.

\- God, I’ve never come so strongly before, Clarke said with a slight rosy tint to her cheeks, hiding her face in Lexa’s chest.

The brunette just chuckled lightly as she removed one of her hands from around Clarke, bringing it to the blonde’s pussy. She gently, almost lovingly cupped her mound, but made no attempts to penetrate her again.

-You sore? Aching?, she asked affectionately.

Strangely, Clarke didn’t feel any discomfort in her lower body.

\- No, not really. It might be from the water.

\- Ok, I’m glad to hear that. I haven’t even started with you yet and I plan on doing a lot of naughty things to your body all night long, but if you want me to stop anytime, just let me know, ok?, Lexa offered.

\- Ok, I will tell you if it gets too much!, the blonde said and made it to get out of the tub.

Lexa grabbed her arm and inched Clarke towards her. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her almost reverently, letting her hands caress her beautiful face. Oh, wow, there’s another side to this sex goddess, Clarke happily thought. Maybe I’ll coax her out more in the following months.  
After five more minutes of just tenderly kissing and touching each other, Lexa helped Clarke out of the tub and in a large fluffy towel. As they were both getting out of the bathroom, the brunette hesitated briefly:

\- Clarke, are you...are you still up for sex right now?, she asked while looking at the blonde with a mix of passion, awe and ... maybe fear.

\- Sure, isn’t that what you want?, Clarke asked. She didn’t know where Lexa’s insecurities came from, but she was actually looking forward to the sex she was promised.

\- Yes, yes it is. I was wondering if you want to do it in your room or in mine.

\- What’s the difference?, the blonde was curious to know.

\- Well, in your room we’ll have sex the way you want. In my room, we’ll have sex...my way.

\- You mean...back-and-forth.

\- Yes, Clarke. I’ll be going back and forth from your ass to your pussy. Maybe even your mouth. I might not always be gentle or speak nicely to you. I’ll ask for a lot from you and I’d be more than happy if you’d submit to my pleasures and fantasies. You’ll be mine to use, to fuck, to humiliate, even. Is that something that you still want?

Lexa’s words and the dominant tone of her voice had Clarke quivering with want and need. She had been dreaming about the brunette’s cock since the first time she noticed it hidden in her sweatpants. And the idea of being used by such a powerful creature in all the ways she seemed fit, completely dominated and reduced to Lexa’s cum dumpster ... well, that thought made her juices running down her thighs and her knees buckle.

\- Then use me!, Clarke replied in a sultry tone which seemed to immediately affect Lexa. 

The brunette’s demeanour shifted from attentive and polite to almost feral. She grabbed Clarke and threw her on her shoulder as if the blonde wouldn’t weight more that a feather. She placed a hand on the blonde’s ass to prevent her from falling, but lodged her fingers snugly between Clarke’s round firm buttocks.

The first thing Clarke saw inside Lexa’s bedroom, as she was hanging upside down on the brunette’s shoulders, was that there were a lot of mirrors on the walls. Then her perspective changed when Lexa threw her on the mattress and Clarke was met with a flustered image of herself looking back at her from the ceiling. There was a mirror there too! She knew this meant Lexa’s bedroom was her playroom, the place where she brought all the girls to have back-and-forth sex with and also be able to watch it from all angles as she performed it. Though she expected this realisation to leave a bad taste in her mouth, Clarke was surprised to realise that she was eager to try this with Lexa. To watch herself be penetrated in all holes, repeatedly, and see herself be so completely owned by a practical stranger was exhilarating. To see Lexa’s strong lean body move over her, around her, in her in all the mirrors that surrounded them felt like being fucked by several Lexas in the same time. Strangely, this was another thing that she didn’t seem to mind. Just as she didn’t mind the fact that Lexa had gotten ridden of their towels and was watching her from the side of the bed with hungry eyes.

\- You ready?

Clarke could only nod. But as she expected Lexa to pounce on her, she saw the brunette head to a drawer near the bed and starting to take out several objects from it. Clarke could identify a pair of handcuffs, a bottle of lube,... what looked like a small vibrator,... where those nipple clamps? She had never tried nipple clamps before, but only the thought of wearing them for Lexa made her spill an impressive amount of wetness out of her pussy. God, she was drenched and Lexa hadn’t even touched her yet...

When Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke, the blonde was squirming on the bed.

\- Look, Clarke, I will tell you what will happen next, but please keep in mind that you can stop me anytime you want. This is not 50 Shades of Gray, but it would be a good idea if you’d choose a safe word, so that I know you’ve reached your limit. Can you think of one for me?, she asked while caressing Clarke’s cheek.

\- Mmm, mosquito.

\- Ok, that’s good. If you say mosquito, I’ll stop immediately. Now, what I’m gonna do next is quite simple: I’m gonna handcuff you to the bedpost, put on some nipple clamps, probably eat you out, use some sex toys on you and then fuck you back-and-forth until you pass out or you ask me to stop. I will come inside you, but don’t worry, I’ll finish in your ass. Do you understand?

\- Yes.

\- Is there something that you’re not comfortable with?

\- N-no, I don’t think so.

\- Ok, alright. Also, I’d like it very much if you’d try to keep your eyes open during our play. I think you’ll enjoy the view, Lexa said with huge smirk on her face.

\- Ok, I’ll do my best.

\- That’s my sweet girl, Lexa praised her.

The brunette angled her head so that she could kiss Clarke on the lips. What the blonde thought would be just a simple peck turned out into a full make out session. Lexa took her time tasting and probing all corners of Clarke’s mouth. She feather kissed her nose, her eyes and her forehead. She lightly sucked on her earlobe before spending a large amount of time licking the blonde’s neck and inhaling her scent. Her hands were touching Clarke everywhere at the same time, but the blonde focused on the trail of her lips on her body. She was surprised when Lexa’s butterfly kisses continued down her arm and not down her chest, but Clarke wasn’t going to ask for explanations and just take what she was given. Soon, the brunette’s kisses reached her wrists and she didn’t even notice when a handcuff closed around it. Lexa raised her handcuffed hand to the headboard and secured her there.

\- Now the other one, Clarke!

The blonde wasn’t sure if, during play, Lexa was herself or had another persona. But she allowed herself a small act of rebellion and, instead of giving Lexa her other hand to be handcuffed, she slowly inched it towards the brunette’s face. Lexa looked at her a little intrigued, but allowed Clarke to caress her cheek and to bring her face down for a sweet little kiss.

\- Here it is!, Clarke said while presenting her wrist to Lexa. Do what you want with my body, but please don’t hurt me!

\- I would never!, Lexa promised before finally handcuffing Clarke’s second hand. 

As soon as the cuff clicked shut, Lexa’s mouth was on the blonde’s. Gone were the reassuring touches, this was about possession! Her tongue penetrated Clarke’s moist mouth, while her teeth bit down on her lips, leaving them swollen and red.

Lexa looked like a woman on a mission, and her hands found residence on the blonde’s ample chest, kneading and tugging and groping and pinching the delicious pink nipples, earning several moans from the blonde. Soon, Lexa’s mouth followed her hands and she started sucking on Clarke’s large tit as if she were a starved child. Her mind wondered to another time, one that might never be, when Lexa would suckle on Clarke’s breasts after the blonde finished nursing their newborn baby. She faltered a bit at that powerful image, but soon recovered and continued munching on those luscious tits. When Clarke started moaning louder and writhing underneath Lexa, the brunette knew it was time for the next step. With one hand, she took the nipple clamps from the nightstand...

Meanwhile, Clarke was a wanton mess underneath Lexa. The blonde knew her tits were very sensitive, but it was the first time she was this close to an orgasm only from nipple play. The variation between pleasurable licks and painful bites brought her on the verge of insanity and she needed more.

\- Please, Lex, she begged.

\- Shhh, Lexa cooed lovingly. I’ll take care of you; I’ll always take care of you! 

And with a last kiss to Clarke’s chest, Lexa roughly grabbed her right nipple and attached the nipple clamp to it.

\- Oh, fuck, fuckkk, Clarke yelled while succumbing to an orgasm.

\- There you go, such a good girl!, Lexa praised her while suckling on her left nipple to try and bring more pleasure and ease the pain. 

When the tremors of Clarke’s release almost subsided, Lexa attached the second nipple clamp, sending the blonde into overdrive again. The clamps were connected by a thin chain that dangled freely between the two breasts.

\- Arghhh, Clarke cried out while her back arched from the bed. 

\- Fuck, you’re so hot! You look so good like this! Can’t wait to tug on this chain while my cock goes back-and-forth between your holes. Imagine the sensations!, Lexa moaned while lowering herself over Clarke’s lower body.

She fit snugly between the blonde’s powerful thighs and enjoyed feeling Clarke’s heat and wetness on her abs. Lexa started innocently kissing and touching Clarke’s belly to allow her to recover from her orgasm. When the blonde stopped spasming, Lexa lightly tapped her hip:

\- Lift!

Clarke did as she was told and lifted her lower body so that Lexa could place a pillow under her ass. Then powerful arms grabbed her thighs and spread them as much as possible. Clarke saw herself in one of the mirrors, with her feet spread eagle and her ass in the air. She could almost see the glistening of her pussy and the wet trails of her release going down to her knees. Fuck, this must be the most intense sexual experience in her life and she felt like it hadn’t ever started yet.

She continued to watch fascinated in the mirror as Lexa lowered her face to Clarke’s pussy and remained there suspended for a couple of seconds. What is she doing there, watching me, smelling me? Clarke chanced a look to Lexa’s face and she was enthralled by the penetrating gaze with which the brunette watched it. It looked like a stare down competition and laughter bubbled up in the blonde’s chest. It didn’t have the chance to come to life, as Clarke was interrupted by Lexa’s tongue on her pussy. Hot, wet and so, so wicked!

After a swipe from Clarke’s pussy up to her clit, Lexa’s lips curled around the small nub, sucking lightly on it. Then she used her lip to part the blonde’s pussy lips, taking them in her mouth, munching on them as if they were the best treat. She dedicated a couple of minutes to this area, moving her tongue gently from her perineum and back to her pussy lips, sucking a row of hickeys on the sensitive skin between Clarke’s leg and pussy, actively ignoring the places that made the blonde squirm.

\- Please, Lex! Please!, Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and voiced her complaint.

\- Shhh, shhhh, baby! I’ll make you feel so good! Do you trust me?

That was a loaded question. Clarke barely knew Lexa, how could she trust her? But somehow, the brunette had this aura over her, like she likes to protect and take care of her girls. During the few hours since they met, Clarke had felt attracted, horny, overwhelmed, but most of all, she had felt safe with Lexa.

\- Yes! I trust you!

Lexa didn’t answer, just dove her head again between the blonde’s legs, placing her lips over her soppy entrance and started an intense sucking motion. Clarke had never experienced that feeling, people usually stuffed their tongues inside of her, trying to penetrate her as deep as they could, but not Lexa. Her sucking was so powerful that Clarke felt like everything she had inside, all the crazy amount of juices the brunette had manage to coax out of her all night, were now vacuumed inside Lexa’s hungry mouth. The feeling made Clarke think of earlier, when they were in the tub and Lexa offered her a belly-full of cum to drink. Sure, Clarke had sucked many cocks and had swallowed her fair share of jizz, but usually it was part of a show, to impress and arouse the man she was fucking. With the brunette, it felt different, like being a bitch given a reward from her master. It was more than just pleasing the master, it was delicious for her too.

Thinking about Lexa’s large cock, Clarke looked in the mirror above to see the brunette still concentrated on eating her release, while subconsciously pushing her hips in the mattress, looking for some friction on her own. It wasn’t fair for Lexa to suffer while Clarke was in pussy heaven.

\- Lex!

\- Uhm?, the brunette half-asked, half-moaned from down there. The vibrations made Clarke almost lose track of her thoughts.

\- Lex, baby!, she tried again.

This seemed to do the trick, since Lexa stopped her ministrations and raised her head, watching Clarke with dark hooded eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips and chin were coated in the blonde’s spill, making her look like a lesbian goddess on a mission. On a mission to ruin Clarke completely, that is!

\- I wanna taste you too! Please!, Clarke tried.

Lexa seemed to consider the architecture of their positions and nodded enthusiastically at the idea. She moved so that her knees were on the sides of Clarke’s head. Since the blonde’s hands were handcuffed, she paid special attention to how she lowered her dick to Clarke’s mouth, so that she wouldn’t smother her. Seeing her treat coming her way, the blonde raised her head, opened her mouth and pulled out her tongue for as far as she could to welcome Lexa’s cock back home. 

Meanwhile, Lexa dove right back to Clarke’s pussy. Her first swipe went from her sloppy entrance to her ass, moving her juices to where she needed more moisture. She then focused her attentions on the blonde’s asshole, rimming it with her tongue before slowly coaxing it inside. It was a glorious feeling to be tongue-deep in Clarke’s ass, since the blonde’s sphincter possessively clench around it. Lexa moved her wet muscle around, licking, tasting, probing eagerly to all the ridges and asperities inside that hidden cave.

Hearing Clarke’s squelching sounds from where her mouth was feasting on the brunette’s cock made Lexa fasten her pace. She started moving her tongue from Clarke’s ass to her cunt, sinking it in, and going back to her backdoor, gaining possession of her holes in that delirious way that made her lose her mind. 

When Clarke moved her head and started sucking on Lexa’s balls, the brunette felt somewhere deep down the start of an orgasm, so she quickly removed herself from the blonde’s hot mouth.

\- No, whyyy?, Clarke protested.

\- I wanna come in your ass. I wanna give you so much come that it overflows from your ass!

\- Fuckkk, that is so hot!, Clarke admitted to enjoying the idea.

She accepted the idea of losing her favourite lollipop and moved her eyes back to the ceiling, where she saw in the mirror Lexa grabbing something from the night stand and repositioning her body so that her head was back between Clarke’s thighs. There was something cold being inserted in her cunt, but the sensation soon faded when Lexa’s hot mouth enveloped her clit and started sucking lightly. Just when one of Lexa’s fingers started pushing past her brown star, her pussy was invaded by a vibrating motion. 

\- Oh, wow, fuck!, Clarke yelled at the unexpected feeling.

Lexa just chuckled and pushed a second finger in Clarke’s ass, starting scissoring them inside of her. When the brunette put the vibrator on a superior position, a gush of wetness spilled from the blonde’s pussy and made her way towards her ass. Lexa widened her fingers, keeping Clarke’s asshole gaping open so that the liquid slowly trickled inside. The new slickness allowed Lexa to easily push in the third finger, earning her a moan from Clarke.

\- Fuck, Lex, I’m so close!

\- Don’t you dare come, you little slut!, Lexa chastised.

She removed her mouth from the blonde’s clit, but forced her thumb inside Clarke’s pussy, next to the vibrator. It was pretty crowded down there and her thumb pushed the vibrator onto the blonde’s G-spot.

\- Lex, please, I’m... I’m...

\- No, not yet, Lexa said and removed everything from the blonde’s holes.

Clarke felt an immense emptiness and she was close to tears with how she felt her muscles clenching around nothing. She felt powerless laying there, handcuffed and completely at Lexa’s mercy.

\- Please, I can’t... I need to...

\- I know what you need, you need to come. And you will. But tell me, Clarke, have you ever come only from your ass?, Lexa asked cheekily.

Clarke wanted to say Yes just to wipe that smug smirk off Lexa’s face, but the truth was she never really enjoyed anal sex so much with her other partners. Yes, it was pleasurable, but nobody has ever known how to use her back hole so skilfully as Lexa did.

Lexa knew her silence to mean No, so she just grinned from ear to ear, knowing she would be the one to give Clarke so many firsts. Somehow, the notion made her giddy and tingly all over. What is it with the blonde that has this effect on her? Fuck, she hoped she won’t scare her away after their first night...

The brunette moved to her knees and grabbed the blonde’s thigh with her left hand, caressing it in an unspoken promise to be gentle and to only bring pleasure. This seemed to calm Clarke down, who searched Lexa’s green eyes and slowly nodded that she’s ready for whatever the brunette will give her. Clarke chanced a look to the mirror and saw herself spread wide and Lexa’s fingers heading back towards her ass. The brunette gathered some juices from her pussy just to be sure, but the blonde’s ass was wet aplenty with how much slick flew into it.

It was like they were just starting again. Lexa took her time to touch Clarke’s outer rim, scratching it lightly with her nail, which made the muscles clench and unclench repeatedly. There was to resistance when the first two fingers went inside, but there was that damn scissoring movement that made Clarke feel Lexa’s fingers everywhere. The brunette continued to lightly touch her thigh and kiss her knee while working her third finger into Clarke’s asshole. Suddenly, the blonde felt something else being pushed inside her ass, something cold... fuck, the vibrator. When Lexa turn it on, Clarke felt close to passing out. The sensation was overpowering, consuming in ways in which Clarke didn’t know it was possible. But somehow, it wasn’t enough, and her ass and pussy clenched in vain, chasing an orgasm that didn’t want to come out of her.

\- Lex, please, more... I need more...

Clarke was not opposed to begging to get what she wanted.

\- Such a greedy little slut! You want more, huh?, Lexa asked in a faux-innocent voice.

She continued rocking her fingers in and out of Clarke’s hole slowly, each time pushing the vibrator further away, making the blonde feel it almost in her stomach. The next time three fingers went out, four went in! Lexa added her pinky, knowing that was the maximum number of fingers Clarke was ready to take now. Maybe someday, she’ll manage to open her up so that she could pump her whole hand inside, but now...

\- Fuck!, Lexa hissed at that thought. Her cock twitched violently, almost like a snake that has spotted its prey. She knew very soon she’d have to release, or else her balls would explode!

Four fingers in and out of her gaping ass, a vibrator touching uncharted territories of her insides, sending delicious tremors all over her body, Lexa’s other hand caressing her thigh... and still her orgasm refused to rear its satisfying head. A single tear fell from Clarke’s eyes, which Lexa immediately noticed and wiped with her thumb.

\- More?, the brunette asked.

Clarke was so concentrated on coaxing her orgasm out of her that she didn’t even hear Lexa’s question. She didn’t even notice when the brunette lounged for the remote and set the vibrator to its highest power. 

\- Fuccckkk!, Clarke screamed. Fuck, Lex, please, I need to come. Please let me come!, she cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

\- You want to come? Want to come from your ass like an ass slut? You don’t deserve to come, slut! You’re just as useful as a cum bucket! I’ll fill you up with cum until I feel you burst at the seams!

Clarke was full on sobbing now! She’s never been taken in such a primal manner, never degraded in such a way. Each one of Lexa’s words brought fresh tears to her eyes, but she realized she was also crying slick tears from her pussy. She was soaked, Lexa’s fingers in her ass were soaked, the pillow under her ass was drenched... Was that her kink? Has she just discovered she gets turned on by being insulted and degraded? Her orgasm has snuck on her unnoticed, being just around the corner. She just needed...more!

\- Please, Lex. Please...

While wildly pistoning in and out of her ass, Lexa brought her left hand to Clarke’s chest and tugged on the chain attached to the nipple clamps. The bite of the clamps brought by such an intense ripple of pain that Clarke shuddered from head to toes and succumbed to an earth-shattering orgasm. 

\- Fuck, yessss! She wildly bucked her hips and legs like a woman possessed. In the haze of her orgasm, she felt Lexa’s fingers and the vibrator leaving her ass, but that just brought a wave of cold to her now empty insides. She could feel her asshole gaping, trying to return to its original closed state.

Lexa enjoyed the effects of her actions and words over the blonde, but smirked knowing that the fun was just beginning. She grabbed Clarke’s legs, trying not to get kicked involuntarily, but kept them bent at the knees and wide open. Her eyes were drowning in the beautiful sight of the blonde’s asshole, a proof of where her fingers were just a couple of seconds before. Before the last remains of Clarke’s release subsided, Lexa grabbed the bottle of lube, uncapped her with her teeth and pushed it inside. It was beautiful the way Clarke’s sphincter hugged it. She squeezed it several times, making sure most of the bottle’s content shot inside the blonde’s canal.

\- Argggghhhh, Clarke yelled. 

The feeling of that cold liquid being squirted inside of her was blazing, sending her crushing into another smaller release. It was so much and so slick that she didn’t feel when the bottle was removed and replaced with Lexa’s cock. She kept her eyes trained in the mirror in front of the bed, where she could see Lexa’s dick stopping just in front of her hole. The brunette grabbed her prick and slowly touched its thick head to the rims of Clarke’s asshole. It was a poetic first kiss, and a hot one as well.  
After getting her cock lubricated, Lexa started pushing in. The mushroom head was larger than Clarke’s gaping hole, so there was a bit of a burn. Clarke wanted this experience with Lexa, so she was happy when the brunette just grinded her thick head inside. 

Once in, Lexa could feel the tight ring of muscles grabbing her close, similar to a hug you didn’t know you missed. She pushed until she was all in and stopped there for a minute. Slowly, she descended over Clarke, allowing their bodies to mold on each other. She kissed Clarke’s sternum and removed the nipple clamps, earning herself a deep moan coming from her chest. Lexa took her time to massage the blonde’s tits avoiding the extra-sensitive nipple. She brought her nose to Clarke’s armpit, smelling her sweat where it was more potent. The heady smell left her wanting to drink all that Clarke had to give her: her salty sweat, her sweet cum.

She bucked her hips just to test Clarke’s reaction and she wasn’t disappointed. Clarke closed her eyes and pushed her head back to the pillow, emitting a strangled mewling sound, like a cat announcing its heat to all tomcats around.

\- Fuck, Le...x, Clarke moaned, swallowing thickly.

Lexa repeated the motion again, pulling her dick out of Clarke’s ass, up to the mushroom head, and slowly, oh, so slowly, pushed back in. There was almost no friction now, due to the large amount of lube in the blonde’s canal, but she could still feel hugged tight.

She continued with her long, slow strokes, while bringing her tongue down to all patches of skin that she could touch. She sucked a hickey into Clarke’s jaw, knowing it would be impossible to mask. When she felt the blonde turning her head towards her, searching for her mouth, she allowed her lips to feast on the tongue that so eagerly presented itself to her. A shiver ran down Lexa’s body when she realised Clarke started to learn what she like, what she wants, and is so eager to serve her in every way she desires.

\- Lexxx, Clarke moaned, her voice breaking a bit at the end. With all the moaning, her throat had dried out and her lips chapped. Kiss me, please!, she begged.

Lexa took her time bathing her lips with her tongue. She knew Clarke would get a bit dehydrated by now, but it was all part of the play.

\- What’s wrong, baby girl? You thirsty?, she asked.

\- Yes, God, please!, the blonde begged. She didn’t even know what she was begging for. For hydration, for release, for more...

\- What do you want to drink? We have... let’s see... uhmm... my cum...or I could piss in your mouth. Would you drink that, you cum slut?, she offered with that grin that infuriated Clarke.

\- Fuck, please... Give me anything, everything!, the blonde moaned, now delirious as she felt Lexa pushing the vibrator past her pussy lips and set in on the medium strength.

\- Ok, open up!, Lexa coaxed her.

Being an obedient girl, Clarke opened her mouth and pushed her tongue out, knowing this will have an effect on Lexa. She was right, as the brunette hungrily started to suck on it. It left Clarke even more thirsty, being open like that, but she knew whatever Lexa will give her will be delicious. A little torturous, maybe, but that was the fun of it.  
When she opened her eyes, she noticed Lexa hovering over her mouth with a strange look in her eyes. The brunette grabbed her chin with her fingers to keep her mouth open and spit inside her once, twice, and the third time her spit landed on Clarke’s lower lip. Lexa gathered her spit from there with a finger and pushed it inside the blonde’s mouth, closing it gently.

\- There you go, baby! Drink up!, she cooed. While Clarke swallowed, Lexa used her lips and nose to caress the blonde’s neck, feeling from as close as possible as her spit travelled inside the blonde’s body, another part of Lexa becoming a part of Clarke. 

The moment of closeness was over as soon as it started and Lexa raised herself from the blonde to her knees, all the while keeping her cock lodged inside Clarke’s ass. She upped the setting of the vibrator in Clarke’s pussy and pressed her hands to the blonde’s stomach. The feel of the low tremors of the bullet vibrator in her cunt, the in-and-out feel of her cock splitting Clarke’s ass open...she could feel everything under her palms. It was more than erotic. It was pornographic. And it was Lexa’s wake-up call: this is not love-making, this is raw hungry fucking. 

She started to up her tempo, sending her hips in a crazy rhythm in and out of Clarke’s ass. There was so much lube inside that it started to make delirious squelching sounds, every time she’d go inside, it would make a slosh-slosh-slosh sound that drove her crazy.

Out of the blue, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s knees and pushed them up, up, up, until they were almost under the blonde’s chin. It was obscene how red, puffy and swollen Clarke’s pussy lips where, the blonde mused as she saw herself in the mirror. But the image didn’t last long, being replaced by Lexa’s powerful body throwing Clarke’s legs over her shoulder. The brunette kept herself up on her left fist and used her right hand to remove the bullet vibrator from Clarke’s dripping cunt. She replaced it with her thumb, swirling it around until it found the blonde’s G-spot. Her attack on the sensitive spot was unrelenting, making Clarke chant over and over again:

\- Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!

\- Come on, baby, let yourself go!

And with a last brutal press of Lexa’s thumb to her G-spot, one that Clarke could swear she felt in her heart, she creamed hard. It was the strongest orgasm of the night, especially with how powerless Clarke felt. Her hands were handcuffed, her legs were lodged over Lexa’s broad shoulders and her holes were exposed for the brunette to claim in whatever way she seemed fit. 

She didn’t have time to finish that thought, as she felt Lexa’s think cock plowing through her rippling cunt, prolonging her release.

\- That’s it, baby! That’s it!, Lexa moaned as she started moving her dick from Clarke’s pussy to her ass.

The speed with which she changed holes was superhuman, but she still managed to hit places in Clarke’s cunt that the blonde didn’t even know existed. During one of her passes through Clarke’s pussy, Lexa’s cock pressed so hard on her cervix, the blonde was sure it will reach her womb. On its way out, the mushroom head got caught in Clarke’s clenching muscles for a second, creating a loud pussy fart when it dislodged.

Clarke was red with embarrassment, but it seemed to spur Lexa on.

\- Fuck, that was so hot!, Lexa moaned, who seemed to forget for a bit about her back-and-forth movement. 

She was so concentrated on recreating that sound that she started pushing and grinding her cock into Clarke’s pussy with renewed vigour, but without any luck. Frustrated, Lexa removed her cock and stood there panting for a couple of seconds, which made Clarke move her head around to see from which mirror she’d get the best image of what was happening. Before finding the best position, unobstructed by Lexa’s goddess-like body, Clarke felt something entering her pussy, but what was it? It felt different from the brunette’s curvy cock. She raised her head to see between her legs and was met with the smutty image of Lexa pushing one of her balls inside Clarke’s cunt.

\- Oh, God!, the blonde moaned. That’s another first for her, being penetrated with someone’s testicles.

By the time she finished moaning, the entire ball sack was snuggled tightly inside her cunt.

\- Fuck, you squeeze me so good!, Lexa said while using one hand to push the balls deeper and the other to tug on her weeping cock. Let me try your ass!, she said after an Eureka moment. 

Her eyes wore sparkling with so much joy and mischief that all Clarke could do was raise her ass a little higher, for better access. Lexa slowly removed herself from the blonde’s pussy and grabbed her ass cheeks, forcing them apart. After having four of Lexa’s fingers, the vibrator and the brunette’s cock in there, pushing two balls was easy as Sunday morning, but it was still exhilarating as fuck! Lexa pushed them in, as well as a couple of fingers to keep them company, and started to tug on her cock again. Each time she’d tug up or down on her dick, the balls would also go up and down. It was a sight to behold, Lexa with closed eyes, furrowed brows, worrying her lip with her teeth while concentrating to sink her balls as deep as possible in Clarke’s ass. It was out of this world, and the blonde wished she could give her so much more than release.  
After a couple of minutes of shared moans, Lexa pulled her ball sack free from the confines of Clarke’s ass and replaced it with her cock.

\- I’m close, baby!, she warned Clarke.

\- Do it, Lex! Come whenever you want!

It took another five quick swipes back-and-forth between Clarke’s ass and pussy that Lexa’s dick started spasming. She pushed inside the blonde’s ass and started rutting inside in a mad desire to push her jizz as far as it could go. Her release was hot and it warmed Clarke’s pipe, making her tingle all over and come for the ... she didn’t even remember how many times she came that night, but it was all so deliciously rewarding.


	7. Chapter 7

[the sex haze, part II]

  
Lexa was still panting above her and pushing until the lasts ropes of cum bathed the blonde’s inside. She allowed herself to plop over Clarke, resting her head over the blonde’s chest.

\- Are you okay, baby?, Clarke cooed in her ear.

Lexa just moaned and moved her head so that she could lightly kiss the blonde’s lips.

\- Still thirsty?, she managed to ask.

\- Uhum.

\- Want more of what I gave you?

Clarke licked her lips and nodded, which earned a groan from the brunette. Also, there was a twitch inside her ass. Oh, wow, Lexa’s dick was coming back to live only from this simple exchange. The blonde made a note to ask for Lexa’s spit another time... hopefully there will be another time. She was a bit sore, but so deliciously stretched and pleased that this might easily win the Best Fuck award.

This time, when Clarke opened her mouth, Lexa didn’t spit inside, but opened her own mouth and allowed her saliva to drip from her tongue to the blonde’s. After the first drops, Clarke got impatient and grabbed Lexa’s succulent tongue in her mouth, sucking it with feverous need.

\- Uhhhmmm, more, Lex!

\- How about you suck me hard again, I fuck your ass one more time and then we call it a night?, the brunette asked with hope in her eyes.

\- How can you go again?, Clarke chuckled, amazed by the brunette’s stamina.

\- Well, I promised you I’ll fuck you until you don’t remember your name. Do you remember your name?, Lexa cheekily asked.

\- Uhmm, Marie?

\- Nice try!, Lexa laughed. Now hang tight, I’ll pull out from your ass, but try keeping it up, I don’t want you to spill anything, she warned.

Slowly, Lexa removed her semi-flacid cock. She seemed fascinated by the way in which Clarke’s muscles started closing on the gaping hole, keeping her jizz trapped inside that holy place. A single trickle of cum managed to escape its confines, and Lexa was quick to grab it on her finger and push it back in where it belonged. 

Next, Lexa grabbed the rest of the pillows on the bed and put them under Clarke’s ass and legs, making sure to keep them elevated. 

\- This should do it for now, but next time I’ll seal you in with the largest butt plug I own!, she said smugly. Now, where were we? Ah, right!

And with that, she moved on the bed until she positioned herself over Clarke’s body, straddling her head. The blonde opened her mouth expecting to receive Lexa’s thick cock, but she was surprised to see the brunette angling her balls to the eager tongue below.

\- It’s only fair for them to get acquainted with all your holes, don’t you think?, Lexa asked, as she lowered her balls to Clarke’s mouth as one would be dipping a tea bag into a hot cup of water.

Usually, this kind of cockiness would make Clarke want to retaliate somehow, maybe suck harder or bit down gently, but with Lexa, she just opened her mouth wider.

\- There you go, such a good girl! 

Lexa seemed ecstatic with how well Clarke was sucking the taste of her own pussy and ass from her balls. And, honestly, the blonde enjoyed the taste of something so uniquely herself and Lexa. She doubled her efforts, aroused by the idea that mere minutes ago, these balls contained that white creamy treasure that was Lexa’s cum, now kept safe by her tight canal. Her asshole clenched hard at that thought, as if protecting the flood of jizz that Lexa has trusted her with.

\- So good!, Lexa moaned from above, and Clarke opened her eyes to watch her. It was a glorious sight: Lexa’s cock a couple of inches from her eyes, coated in the proof of her release. The brunette’s abs clenching and unclenching in time with Clarke’s suckling motion, her nipples taut and hard, begging to be touched and, above all, Lexa’s green eyes that looked right back down to her.

It was a fraction of a second that Lexa took her balls out of Clarke’s mouth, spit inside and then pushed her cock in. It was limp and soft, velvety to touch. The taste of her pussy, her ass and Lexa’s cum combined gave it a sharp taste, just a little sour, that remembered Clarke of her favourite lime lollipop. She started sucking in earnest, concentrating on the bulbous head; she snuck her tongue inside Lexa’s foreskin, trying to coax out everything the brunette keeps hidden from her. She could feel the dick starting to harden, twitching from time to time, and she continues to suck and lick with gusto.

It’s a bit hard from this position, she doesn’t have too much room to manoeuvre herself, but there’s not much need when Lexa crouches over her and starts to piston her cock inside. It’s not a blowjob anymore, it’s a full on face fuck with how Lexa’s dick tries to reach her throat, while her balls hit Clarke repeatedly in the chin. As soon as Lexa’s head reaches her uvula, Clarke chokes and it is only because the cock is firmly attached to a full-grown body that the blonde doesn’t swallow it whole.

It’s tight and delicious in Clarke’s throat, but Lexa doesn’t want to come just yet, so she removes herself, giving the blonde the chance to catch her breath. She spits one more time in her mouth for good measure and is pleased to see Clarke greedily swallow down and open up, asking for more. The brunette leans down and captures the wet tongue with her mouth, sucking it greedily and spitting on it one last time before closing the blonde’s mouth with her fingers and standing up.

\- Still thirsty?, she asks.

Truth is, Clarke would be happy to drink Lexa’s spit and cum for all eternity, but she gathers that wouldn’t be too hydrating, so she nods eagerly.

\- Yes, please!

The brunette goes to her nightstand, taking a bottle of Gatorade and bringing it to her lips. After taking a couple of gulps, she lowers it to the blonde’s mouth.

\- There you go, baby!, she coos while gently supporting Clarke’s head up, so she wouldn’t choke. She continues to caress her hair and her temple with her thumb while the blonde greedily finishes the bottle.

\- Thank you!

\- You’re welcome, baby!, Lexa replies sweetly before cupping one of Clarke’s large breasts in her hand.

She didn’t neglect them per se, she waited for them to recover before clamping them again. When she brings the nipple clamps in Clarke’s visual field, the blonde lets us a loud

Oh, fuck!, while discreetly trying to close her legs. Clarke knows not to do anything that will make the cum sloshing around her ass spill, but she needs some friction in her clit and cunt and she needs it now.

\- Shhh, I promise you’ll love it!, Lexa assures before bending her mouth to Clarke’s nipples, licking and sucking on them.

It’s a bit torturous for Clarke to know that she’ll soon get to experience that painful bite of the clamps over the nipples, but she remembers the intense orgasm that she had while Lexa yanked the chain while wildly ploughing through her ass. It’s a couple of minutes of languid strokes of the brunette’s tongue before Clarke feels Lexa’s dexterous fingers starting to tug on her nipples. It’s tugs and rolls and pinches that turn them into pointy peaks standing to attention.

The first clamp brings tears to Clarke’s eyes, but she’s soon distracted by Lexa pressing the bullet vibrator to her clit. Oh, what a joyful sensation! The brunette spends a couple of minutes teasing Clarke’s nub before setting the vibrator to a higher power and slowly inserting it in the blonde’s cunt. It should be disturbing how Lexa manages to be everywhere in the same time, and Clarke’s body tingles from the expectation of where will the brunette’s hands touch next. It should have been obvious that she’ll go for the second nipple, but Clarke seems genuinely surprised when Lexa squeezes her breast hard before biting on the nipple and attaching the clamp. It’s a unexpected and painful and pleasurable at the same time, as all Clarke can do is look at Lexa, who sports a satisfied grin on her face.

\- There, all set! Now..., she says, before leaving the bed altogether and going to her wardrobe and pulling a big box from the lower shelf.

Clarke’s lower back is propped up by a couple of pillows, but for what she wants to do to her next, Lexa needs it suspended even higher. She grabs a couple of items from the box and moves back to the bed. Clarke can see some elastic rope, another set of restrains, only this time larger, and some hooks that Lexa makes quick work of fixing together.

Before Clarke knows it, the brunette has cuffed each of her ankles in padded restraints connected to elastic ropes which finish with sturdy hooks.

Lexa grabs Clarke legs and starts elevating them until the blonde’s only connection with the bed is at her shoulders and neck. She hooks the ropes in two mountings on the ceiling, allowing Clarke’s feet to remain suspended in the air, widely spread. 

\- Is this ok?, Lexa asks Clarke.

The blonde tries moving her feet, but the elastic rope only offers her limited mobility. She risks a glance in the mirror on the ceiling, but the image there is pure filth: her arms still hang from the headboard and there’s a stiffness in them, as if they’re asleep; her shoulders are still on the bed, but everything else is elevated, suspended and turned upside down. Even her tits have followed gravity, hanging towards her chin, with the chain from the nipple clams hanging close to her mouth. Her feet are up in the air, about one metre apart from each other, so wide that she can see her holes. If she squints, she’s sure she can make out the end of the vibrator picking out of her cunt and Lexa’s white cum lodged in her asshole. 

\- Fuuuck! Yes, this is so hot!, she moans when she looks at Lexa, who’s on her feet on the bed, tugging lightly on her erect cock.

\- I’m glad you like it!, the brunette smirks.

It’s all criminal touches from here on! Lexa gently rubs her big hands over Clarke’s ankles, works her quivering calves and thighs. She uses one of her hands to affectionately cup the blonde’s pussy and asshole, as if placing a lid over them, but then, all of a sudden, she slaps her left buttock. Clarke is too stunned to react at the harsh sting, she just stares wide-eyed at Lexa, who seems more preoccupied for her cum not to spill from the blonde’s asshole.

It couldn’t, Clarke thinks, as the position she’s in more than likely moved all the jizz to the upper part of her intestines, but it’s still curious to watch Lexa obsessing over this.

Maybe one day she’ll ask her if this is another one of her kinks. She’d love to find out other things the brunette is into; she wouldn’t be opposed to experimenting some more, but...

\- Arghhh!, Clarke lets out as she’s interrupted from her thoughts by the increase in power of the vibrator in her pussy. God, damn it!, she swears at the avalanche of sensations coming from that part of her body.

Lexa’s head is already bent to offer her mouth access to Clarke’s clit, which she sucks and flips with her tongue. The blonde is already quivering and they barely started playing again. Hold it together, Clarke!, she chastises herself while clenching her teeth hard, but Lexa is doing all sorts of delicious things to her clit and all Clarke can do is let the warm spread over her...

A slap to her right buttock almost sends her toppling over, but Lexa is quick in removing her lips from around Clarke’s clit and the vibrator from her cunt. The image in the mirror lets Clarke know how furiously her pussy clenches for this denied orgasm.

\- Patience, slut!, Lexa chides her, before lowering her lips again, only this time to her asshole. 

It’s probing and attentive in the beginning, and Lexa moans at the taste of them, drank directly from her fountain. She pushes further, until all her curious tongue is embedded as far as it can go inside Clarke’s ass. Lexa moves her strong muscle around, doing a circular motion that drives the blonde mad. When the blonde’s moans turn loud, she moves back to her pussy, licking Clarke’s juices and biting gently on her pussy lips. She eases her tongue inside just for a second, before removing it and forcing it again through the blonde’s puckered hole. Lexa starts another back-and-forth between Clarke’s ass and cunt, making sure every two swipes to bump her nose on the blonde’s clit. 

The harsh pace brings Clarke to the cusp of cumming, but there’s something holding her back and she doesn’t know what it is.

\- Please, Lex! Fuck!, she pants.

\- Not yet!

\- Please, I don’t think I can...

\- Not yet, slut!, Lexa says before striking her palm over Clarke’s sensitive buttock.

It’s close, it’s right there, she could let herself go, but Clarke doesn’t want to disappoint Lexa. So Clarke grits her teeth like a good girl and tries not to come when the brunette moves all her attention to the blonde’s cunt, touching her G-spot with her incredible long and strong tongue. Nor when Lexa inserts the vibrator in Clarke’s ass, turning it on the maximum power. Not even when the brunette slaps her already angry-red buttock. It’s Lexa’s words that make Clarke fall over the edge:

\- Let go!

And Clarke does just that. She spasms and she quivers and she twitches and she thinks she’s become liquid with the way in which her muscles lose form. The continuing buzz in her ass and that damn tongue in her pussy are unrelenting, sending her in a second smaller orgasm. It’s almost too much and Clarke is not sure how much more she can take. She debates in her head whether to use her safe word and stop Lexa, but as she glances at the green-eyed girl, she notices how hard her cock is. The head is an angry red and there’s precum literally flowing out of it. It wouldn’t be fair to stop Lexa now, before finding release, after giving Clarke the most mind-blowing orgasms in her life, now, wouldn’t it? She might just find it in herself to offer her a final release before she’s sure she’ll pass out. 

\- Lex, please!, she moans, but the brunette is already on the move. There is no more tongue in her cunt and her asshole is void of the vibrator.

Lexa pushes lightly on the blonde’s mound, lowering it a bit due to the elasticity of the ropes her legs are suspended with. She doesn’t understand what Lexa does, she just watches curiously as the brunette passes one of her legs through the blonde’s elevated one. She places her sole near Clarke’s shoulder and, after making sure she’s solid on her feet, releases the blonde’s mound. The rope pulls Clarke’s lower body up and, with the way in which their legs are intertwined, the blonde’s pussy heads straight to Lexa’s dick. It’s not enough to make it go in, but it still brings a satisfied smug grin on Lexa’s face. Oh, now I see!, Clarke smiles lazily. They’re scissoring upside down and it might just be one of the hottest things she has ever done! 

The last echoes of Clarke’s previous orgasm are far from being over, but they overlap with the beginning of a new one as soon as Lexa’s dick starts bumping on her clit. 

\- Inside!, Clarke orders, and she hates how she has no power to take what she wants; what is hers!

Lexa lets out a loud laugh and, with a naughty grin adorning her beautiful face, asks Clarke:

\- Here?, she sinks her cock in Clarke’s sopping pussy. Or here?, she moves it to her puckered hole. It meets close to no resistance there, and the blonde feels it so deep that she could swear it reached her stomach. Here? Or here?, Lexa continues going back-and-forth between Clarke’s holes.

It’s lewd and it’s vulgar and everywhere she looks, she’s met with that maddening image of Lexa’s thick cock claiming her orifices. Clarke sees herself from all angles and, when it gets too much, she closes her eyes, but the filthy sounds of her squelching cunt and the constant slosh-slosh-slosh of her pounded asshole keep her in tune to whatever it is Lexa does to her. And above all, there’s the sensation. The way in which that damned cock splits her pussy lips open or how it grinds on her ass, as if she uses her cock to fish out a bit of the cum that she stored there. It’s not a fast or harsh pace, but, for Clarke, it’s more unsettling that a good ol’ hammering. Because this seems to uncoil something in her, something that she chased during all her fucks, but never achieved.

Lexa has stopped talking; she only grunts now with the burn in her thighs that she feels every time she bends in search of Clarke’s glorious holes. She feels the strain in her cock and the ache in her balls and she knows she’ll soon deposit a huge load in the blonde’s ass; she can only shiver at that thought. She grabs Clarke’s legs and starts upping her pace. The elastic ropes were a good idea, as they literally made Clarke’s asshole jump up and down Lexa’s dick.

\- Ready, slut?, she asks, but Clarke is so far gone she just moves her head from side to side, moaning like a madwoman.

\- Fuck, fuck, fuck!, she chants every time Lexa’s cock bottoms out.

The brunette knows that’s not enough for the blonde and she wants her to come first. As she’s right on the brick of her own release, Lexa bends down and grabs the chain from the nipple clamps, pulling it up. 

\- Fuuuck!, Clarke shouts at the top of her lungs. It hurts like fuck, the way in which the clamp bit into her swollen nipples, but it’s the kick that she needs to tumble over the edge.

The image of Clarke’s heavy breasts going up, defying gravity, being held and stretched by the chain in her hand is glorious. Lexa knows she triggered the blonde’s orgasm as soon as Clarke tightens around her. She’s so tense, her asshole grabs Lexa’s cock in a vice-like grip, milking it for what it’s worth.

It really is a beautiful chain reaction, the way the brunette’s cock explodes inside Clarke’s ass. She feels as powerful as the Vesuvius, scorching everything in its wake, with how hot her cum seems. Clarke must feel it too, because she starts convulsing and all Lexa can think about is shoving her thumb inside her drenched pussy and press on her G-spot. 

There’s a second there in which Clarke’s eyes widen and then they roll around in the back of her head just as she starts squirting. The powerful jet forces Lexa’s thumb out of Clarke’s cunt and starts spraying the warm liquid all over their joined bodies and the sheets below them. It looks like a magnificent artesian fountain and Lexa mentally chastises herself for not having had the perspicacity to film this whole affair. It makes her cock twitch again and release a final spurt of cum in Clarke’s ass. She must have shot a gallon with how swollen Clarke’s belly looks like, round and firm and full and so beautiful Lexa hopes this is what she’ll look like when she’ll be bearing her child. The thought snuck up on her and it frightens Lexa with how vivid the mental image looked. She glances back at Clarke, checking to see if maybe, somehow, she caught wind of this panic that suddenly grips Lexa’s chest, but the blonde is out cold. 

It makes Lexa laugh, but it feels empty without someone to share the laughter with. She slowly dislodges her softening cock from Clarke’s asshole, and she swears she’ll always remember the way in which the blonde’s canal is filled to the brim with the proof of their fucking. She keeps looking until the ring of muscles almost seals her cum inside. It’s difficult to manoeuvre herself from their mingle of limbs, but she manages somehow, almost falling from her bed. Now she’s glad Clarke’s passed out, or she is sure she’d never hear the end of it. 

Lexa tries to be as gentle as possible when she removes the nipple clamps from the blonde’s breasts and the handcuffs from the headboard. She takes the calendula cream from her nightstands and spreads a bit over the chaffing on Clarke’s wrists. The next move should be a little complicated, since she wants to lower the blonde’s body to the bed, but she’d hate for any of her cum to go to waste. It’s tricky, but she manages to unhook the rope from the ceiling and to remove the restrains from Clarke’s ankles, lowering her back to the pile of pillows below. There is a bit of a spillage, and Lexa’s cock twitches jealously at the sight.

She knows she can’t leave the blonde to sleep in that awkward position, but her need to know her jizz stays right where she is is stronger. She entertains the idea of a butt plug, but that would deprive her of the delicious sensation of her cock wrapped around Clarke’s ass muscles. It’s a no brainer, really, but she still wonders if the blonde will have a problem with waking up with a dick in her ass. Literally! Well, after how many times her dick has been in Clarke’s ass in the 15 hours that they’ve known each other, she assumes it won’t be a big deal.

Lexa turns Clarke on her side and wiggles her way around the bed to the blonde’s back, lifting her hips to where Clarke’s lower back is supported by her pillows. There is a constant trickle of cum flowing out of the blonde’s asshole when she tries to pry her ass cheeks apart, but Lexa quickly gathers everything on her cock and slowly pushes her way inside. The sensation is wonderful – the heat, the wetness, the tightness! She gives a couple of empty pumps, but her cock is just as dead to the world as Clarke is. She kicks the pillows from under their butts and slowly lowers their bodies to the bed. There’s something wet under her and she laughs again thinking she’ll be sleeping in Clarke’s squirt, while her dick will swim all night in two of her cum loads.

After she turns off the lamp on the nightstand, she gathers Clarke closer in her arms. Even after a wild night in the club and several hours of sweaty sex, the blonde’s smell still entices her. Lexa brings her free hands to Clarke’s breast and, with a last kiss to the blonde’s nape, closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

[ _When she regained consciousness, it was to the feeling of something warm spilling from her asshole and a long finger pushing it back inside. All she could do was laugh!_ ]

_Later that morning..._

 

\- Morning!, Clarke said while she stretched her sore muscles.

\- Mmm, a good morning indeed!, Lexa chuckled behind her, before leaving the bed with a last squeeze of Clarke’s breast and a kiss to her shoulders. How are you feeling?

\- Like I’ve been hit by a truck! What did you do to me?, the blonde playfully groaned.

She turned around just in time to see Lexa pulling on a T-shirt and some sweatpants, foregoing boxers. It was a very mundane task, really, but for all intents and purposes, it looked as if standing there in front of Clarke was Venus de Milo, not Lexa, looking like the epitome of graceful female body that she was. Graceful female body with a just as graceful pretty cock, that just a couple of minutes ago was pounding her ass as deliciously as... Ah, Clarke, get ahold of yourself!

\- I was just abiding by my commitment to fuck you until you don’t remember your name. Pardon my French!, Lexa slyly answered.

\- Consider your mission accomplished! I actually didn’t know where I was for the first half an hour after I woke up!

\- Half an hour?, Lexa asked a little panicky. I was balls deep inside you after five minutes!

\- Uhum...

Clarke’s voice had a dreamy edge to it, since she couldn’t have expected such a mind-blowing first day in France. And to think she had 3 full months of living here, in the same apartment as Venus... uhhmm... Lexa!

\- Well, I am glad to hear you’ve had a satisfactory introduction to Paris! Speaking of, I’m gonna go run you a bath and head to the _boulangerie_ to grab something for breakfast. Meet you in the kitchen when you’re done?

\- Sure, thanks!

 

It was 10 minutes later that Clarke actually managed to get up from Lexa’s bed and head to her room for some fresh clothes. She saw she had some missed calls on her phone from her parents and Raven and decided to catch up with them while relaxing in the jacuzzi. The blonde was surprised to see Lexa had gone all out, filling the tub and even pouring some lavender bubble bath inside. Well, well, well, does someone have an after care routine for all the girls she brings home? Clarke shuddered at the thought of Lexa in the tub with other women, fucking them in her bed, using the same toys on them... Brrrr! She tried to shake the feeling by telling herself that, technically, she didn’t fall in that category, since she wasn’t _brought home_ per se, she sorta kinda ... _lived_ here now. The thought filled her mind and made her giddy again: three months with Lexa under the same roof... This was some serious Raven gossip material, but first – let’s get the official matters out of the way! After a short phone call at home, during which she assured Abby and Jake her first day in France was spent sleeping due to the jetlag, she called her best friend.

\- Clarkeeey! _Kiss quay two fay_?

\- What?, Clarke laughed at the Latina’s antics.

\- _Chess cuh too_... Oh, fuck it! How are you?, she puffed, annoyed with those damned French for speaking such a complicated language.

\- I’m spectacular! Wait just one sec, lemme get in the tub. Auch!

\- What’s the matter? Are you ok? Clarke?! The alarm was evident in Raven’s voice.

\- Yeah, I’m fine, just a little sore.

\- Sore? What did you do, run after the bus at the airport?, Raven asked in good fun. She knew Clarke and any form of exercise was like placing Dracula and a virgin at the same table: it had DISASTER spelled (in blood) all over!

\- Uhmm, not exactly!

\- Oh, I know, it’s from that damn luggage you had to carry around! Clarke, I told you to leave some stuff at home too. Your room now looks like you fucking emigrated for good!

\- Uhmm, that’s not it either!, Clarke replied a bit coyly. She was curious to see how long it takes until Raven gets the hint, especially since sex is the only thing on the brunette’s mind like all the time. Sex and bombs!

\- Oh, Clarkey, you hoe, you didn’t! Did you screw around on your first night in Paris?, Raven whisper-yelled.

\- Well, it wasn’t.... _around_. It was more... _in-house_!

A loud gasp could be heard, followed by a quick:  
\- I called it! I fucking called it! You fucked your host, didn’t you?

\- That I did!, Clarke laughed at Raven capacity to turn every discussion in a dramatic dialogue.

\- Wow, I knew she’ll be good, but I wasn’t expecting her to be as good as she sounds. On a scale from 1 to 10, how sore are you?

\- Uhmm, like 14. Going on 15.

\- Girl, that’s basically code for anal. You went full retard, baby. I told you a thousand times: BJ on the first date, pussy on the second and ass on the third.

Did she go to far? Even Raven, who’s like a sex-addict with how often and how...multitudinously has sex, seemed shocked. Her endorphins must still run high with how unapologetic she feels!

\- Well, then I’ve just had three dates in one and then some!, Clarke couldn’t help gushing a little. Oh, my God, Rave, it was so good and so intense. It might have just been the best fuck I’ve ever...

\- Breakfast’s ready!

Lexa’s voice carried through the door and the blonde was so scared she might have heard her over-effusive comments that she nearly dropped her phone in the tub.

\- Be right there!, she yelled back.

\- Did your best fuck just made you breakfast?, Raven asked

\- I think she actually bought it, but yeah...

\- Hot, damn! Ok, go get your girl...your croissant, girl!

\- Bye, Rae! Talk soon!

\- Girl, you bet! I’ll be here, waiting for the juicy details: how, when, where, how many times...

And with a final "Byeee, Rae!", Clarke finally hung up.

 

\- Did you have a good bath?, Lexa asked smiling when Clarke emerged in the kitchen’s door fifteen minutes later.

\- I did, thank you! What did you get? It smells heavenly in here!

\- I got some things from the _boulangerie_ : a _baguette_ , some _croissants_ and my favourite, _pain aux raisins_. But then I thought that you’d need your strength back after last night’s...activities, so I also made some omelettes and bacon.

Lexa finished the sentence with a wink. A fucking wink! It looked so sexy and stupid and easy on Lexa’s pretty face that Clarke’s fear that things might get awkward between them immediately dissipated.

\- Well, then...., she said and sit down next to Lexa at the breakfast bar.

The first five minutes of their breakfast, all that could be heard in Lexa’s kitchen were Clarke’s moans.

\- Oh, my God, this is delicious!, she said while licking her fingers clean.

\- Claaarke...!, Lexa groaned. You have to stop making these sounds!

And, just like magic, there weren’t two people at the breakfast bar anymore. Lexa’s cock was standing so tall that it almost earned a seat of its own. Maybe even some omelette, if it behaved. Clarke felt so bad for what she unintentionally caused, that all her blood decided to have a party and gather in her cheeks. While, obviously, the rest of the liquids in her body seemed to flow in the opposite direction, creating a bit of a flood in her clean panties.

\- Uh, I’m sorry for what I did!, she said pointing to Lexa’s obvious problem. I could maybe...undo it?!, she offered flirty, licking her lips at the thought of finishing her breakfast with a big glass of Lexa’s warm white milk.

The brunette chuckled and reached for one of Clarke’s hand.

\- Look, Clarke! I had great, and I mean GREAT fun last night, but this is not something that I wish to pursue outside of play. If we both agree on play time, I’d love to have you back-and-forth from time to time. Look, I’m weeping just by thinking of it!, she said chuckling while pointing at the now big wet stain on the front of her sweatpants. But outside of that, I don’t think we should engage sexually. I’d love to get to know you better and, if you want, I could show you around. Paris is magic and there are so many places that are not in the brochures... What do you say?, she asked in earnest, no trace of her infamous smirk anywhere in sight.

This left Clarke in a rather uncomfortable position, since she could only concentrate on three things:

\- the dampness of her panties, which seemed to have sipped to her thighs, leaving them sticky and empty;

\- the way in which the points of her ears threatened to burst of shame;

\- the incredible feeling of Lexa’s thumb caressing her palm.

\- Sure, I’d love for you to show me around! was all she could say, planting a big-ass fake made-in-China smile on her face.

\- Good! Perfect!, Lexa seemed to breathe easier now and went to finish her eggs while discretely tucking herself under the table.

“I’d love to have you back-and-forth from time to time”, Clarke revisited Lexa earlier words. “From time to time”. Bummer!


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke was close to popping a vein in her brain, that’s how on edge she was. The sexual tension between her and Lexa was so thick and palpable, it could easily start paying rent and doing groceries! It really was ridiculous, how she had to get off on her own in her room or masturbate in the jacuzzi (those water jets were wonderful, but still...), trying not to spoil the fragile equilibrium that was her resolve not to kick Lexa’s door in, barge inside her bedroom uninvited and plop herself on the brunette’s spectacular cock. But the door to Lexa’s bedroom remained closed and all Clarke could do was reminiscence on the splendid ways in which the brunette owned her so completely and unabashedly during their first...uhm, their _only_ play time.

If she hadn’t been sore and aching in all the right places for the first three days after their tryst, Clarke would probably think she’d dreamt it. Maybe there was something in her drink at the club and her mind went in the wildest trip of her life. But no! The chaffing on her wrists and ankles, the sensitivity of her nipples, the soreness inside her pussy and ass were proof enough. It was real and Clarke was dying inside to experience it again!

It really put a damper on her mood, and if it weren’t for Lexa magnificent host and tour guide qualities, Clarke’s first week in Paris would have been a total failure. Somehow, it wasn’t. For the first days, Lexa offered to help her get around the neighbourhood. She showed her which cafe served the best French roast (Clarke learnt that Lexa loved her coffee dark, chocolaty, with a smoky, rich flavour), where she can find the freshest croissants, how to use the metro / RER lines and all the little things that quickly made the blonde comfortable enough to start exploring the area by herself. It also helped that Lexa had a little chalkboard on the side of her fridge, where every morning, before leaving for summer school, she would write a couple of common words and phrases in French (along with the phonetic transcription), which helped Clarke while shopping or asking for directions in the streets. It really was sweet of Lexa, but this entirely new persona intrigued Clarke to no end. And frustrated her! She was definitely frustrated.

When Friday came along, Lexa casually asked Clarke during breakfast if she wanted to head to the Whisper later tonight. The blonde nearly died of asphyxiation with how hard she chocked on her croissant.

\- Do we.. Is it...?, she tried after managing to get her cough under control.

Lexa smirked! She fucking smirked that trademark grin and this might be what the butterfly effect those people on TV documentaries kept talking about: when Lexa smirks, Clarke’s panties get soaked. It’s science!

\- Uhm, the weekend is usually my play time, if that’s what you’re trying to ask. I try to keep the “urges” under control during the week!, Lexa offered, while goofily doing inverted commas with her fingers in the air. (Clarke hated herself because she immediately imagined those long slim fingers doing inverted commas inside her cunt.) That’s when I usually pick some girls and head back here for some fun. And... I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but I really _really_ enjoyed our play time together, so if that’s something you’d like to do again, I’d be super happy if you’d come with me at the club tonight. But don’t worry if you don’t, there’s absolutely no pressure, I’ll just bring someone else back here.

And Clarke hated it again how Lexa made it sound so easy and natural.

What she didn’t know was that Lexa also hated the look of hurt that seemed to take residence in the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes. She knew she had caused it, but if they were to live together for three months under the same roof, Clarke had to understand and respect her routine. It was the first time Lexa hosted for such a long period of time. Usually she’d just accept hostees for the weekends. She’d fuck them raw on Friday nights and enjoy some sightseeing together on Saturday before they had to head back to whatever parts of the world they were from on Sundays. She wasn’t one to keep count, but from the 126 girls who had couchsurfed her apartment, she probably played with ... around 100.

And then there was Clarke! Clarke with her killer eyes and curvaceous body and full breasts and tight holes... Just the simple reminder of their play time together made Lexa hard and leaking in an instant. It was hell to live together in the same apartment, especially with the low moans and hard splashes Lexa could hear from the bathroom every time Clarke went for a bath. Lexa could even hear her own name from time to time, whisper-moaned by the blonde, and she knew Clarke had it just as hard as she did. (It wasn’t like the brunette was eavesdropping; the door was just so damn thin!) Lexa was now on a strict three-times-a-day jerk off schedule: she’d wake up with a massive morning wood (that she had to take care of before going to summer school); then, during the day, her thoughts would randomly head back to the blonde and her little soldier would immediately wake up (so most days she’d have to use one of the bathroom breaks for a quick fap); and when she went back home, she’d see Clarke coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a chippy towel or bending to pick something up from the floor, and she’d just groan and head to her own room for another solo round.

It was hell and Lexa couldn’t wait for Friday evening, when she would allow herself to blow some steam. Well, actually, to go full speed ahead! But she was scared that maybe Clarke wouldn’t want a repeat of last week. And also a bit scared if she'd want it! It’d be the first time Lexa would play with the same girl twice, but there were so many things she imagined introducing the blonde to, that she could hardly keep her emotions in check when she casually threw the question in the air.

\- Yeah! Yeah, I’d like to go with you to the Whisper again!, Clarke managed to say. I was lovely last time!, she joked, which earned her a chuckle from Lexa and, suddenly, all was well in the world again.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Blondie, you again?, Luna asked when Clarke and Lexa finally joined the gang at their regular booth at the Whisper on Friday nights.

\- It seems I gained my membership card last week!, Clarke fake-whispered as if letting Luna in on a secret.

\- Oh, trust me, I know what you mean!, the red-haired winked before turning on her heels and heading to the dance floor with a final slap on Lexa’s shoulder in lieu of a Hi!

\- Your friend seem nice!, Clarke offered.

\- Yeah! We’ve known each other for a couple of years now. Actually, now that I come to think about it, she was the first girl I brought back to the apartment for play time. Huh, funny, I had forgotten all about that!, Lexa mentioned, apparently oblivious to the clouds that suddenly covered Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke hated how Luna’s words made sense now. Of course she knew what Clarke felt, she’d been in the same position. Probably in all positions! Urghh, why can’t one just have some fun without all the drama?! It’s just sex! Casual sex! Casual no-strings-attached mind-blowing out-of-this-world sex, but still...

\- Do you wanna go to the bar first?, Lexa asked.

\- Yeah, I need a drink! (Or three, Clarke thought, but didn’t want to let Lexa know how her mood had changed).

Clarke was the first to reach the bar and Lexa was quick to trap her between her arms, strong hot body moulding over the blonde’s back. Clarke could barely concentrate on her drink order when the brunette’s tattooed arm came to rest on the bar top, discretely brushing her sideboob on its way. She was completely trapped, intoxicated with the feeling of Lexa’s body so close to hers. Suddenly, it was too hot inside the club, especially with how the brunette started to move her hips, seemingly following the rhythm of the music, grinding her groin against the blonde’s ass. And with that, Clarke was sold: she forgot about Luna (who cares about her, anyway?! pft!), about other girls that Lexa might have fucked to oblivion, about anything other than the sway of Lexa’s body next to hers.

\- I fucking love how you smell like my shower gel!, Lexa murmured in her ear, nose deep in Clarke’s nape. The minute touch sent shivers up and down Clarke’s spine. (Why were her panties so wet?! Oh, right! Lexa!)

She could feel Lexa inhaling deeply every time the tip of her nose touched Clarke’s skin. It left goosebumps on its wake, but it didn’t compare to the intense feeling of Lexa’s tongue on her neck. It came out of nowhere, really, but Clarke welcomed everything Lexa had to give her. Soon the entire side of her neck was bathed by Lexa’s insistent tongue: touching, liking, tasting Clarke’s skin as if she’d devour an icecream.

All Clarke could do was close her eyes and lean a little more on the bar, just as her legs seemed to stop cooperating in keeping her upright. Fuck, she really needed to get laid and Lexa knew how to push her buttons to transform her in a pool of want with just a couple of words and touches.

\- Fuck!, Lexa groaned. You taste so good, baby! I can’t wait to have you in my mouth later.

This made Clarke’s hips buckle a bit against Lexa’s groin and she could feel how alert the brunette’s cock was.

\- How about we head to the bathroom and _I_ ’ll take _you_ in my mouth first?, Clarke offered boldly. She was dying for more body contact and was sure a quick blowjob would ignite Lexa’s dangerous side. From now, it was game on!

Just as the brunette was ready to reply, the bartender appeared in front of them:

\- What can I get you, ladies?

Clarke had no idea what she wanted, her mind was set on putting _something else_ in her mouth, not necessarily alcohol. She turned her head towards Lexa, silently asking her to order whatever.

\- Six Bloody Hell shots and two beers, please!

\- Coming your way!

As the bartender started preparing their drinks, Clarke turned around so she was now face-to-face with Lexa’s infamous smirk.

\- So, about your offer... I have an idea! You cool to go along with it?, Lexa asked.

Well, probably Clarke would have had to know what the idea was before accepting, but with how far she’d already been with Lexa, there was nothing that the brunette could throw her way that she couldn’t handle. She slowly put her arms around Lexa’s broad shoulders and whispered seductively in her ear:

\- Oh, I’m very cool!

There was nothing _cool_ in Clarke’s body at the moment. She was burning hot and things were about to get even hotter.

Lexa grabbed the alcohol tray with one hand and gently splayed the other on the small of Clarke’s back, guiding her back to the booth. Most of Lexa’s friends were out dancing, only three people now sitting on one side of the booth. Two of them were listening to Luna counting a story about a girl she fucked with a double dildo strap-on, but Clarke couldn’t hear the details, as Lexa grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the booth. They settled there and Lexa immediately took two shots from the tray and handed one to Clarke.

\- For a ... hot night ahead of us!, she grinned as she clinked her glass to Clarke’s before they both belted down their drinks.

\- Bloody hell!, Clarke exclaimed as the hotness of the jalapeno pepper kicked in behind the orange juice and the bourbon’s flavour.

\- Spot on, that’s exactly the name of the drink!, Lexa laughed before grabbing Clarke’s nape with one hand and bringing her mouth closer. Their lips weren’t actually touching, but the blonde could feel the hot air coming out of Lexa’s mouth and it was delirious. Her own palate was in flames, but she was sure Lexa’s wet tongue would help extinguish that fire. She made to close the distance between them, but Lexa’s fingers on her nape kept her still.

\- Now, now... what was it you wanted to do with that pretty mouth of yours?, Lexa asked while grinning so hard she looked like the cat that got the cream.

\- Oh... I... Now? Here?!, Clarke was not sure she got Lexa’s intentions right.

\- Yeah, here. It’s much more comfortable than the bathroom. At least for me!

And with those last words, Lexa gently pushed Clarke’s hip until the blonde had nothing to do but get off the booth seat and kneel in front on the brunette. She knew the back of the booth was a bit in the shadows and that everyone in the club would sooner or later engage in some sort of sexual activity. Hell, she’d even done that the last time they were here, but she felt the dress she wore then hid most of the activity happening under it. But it left her so powerless to do something so forbidden where everybody could see, where all Lexa’s friends could see, that she spent the first minute dumbly looking up at Lexa.

Meanwhile, she could hear someone at their booth (not someone, it was Luna, she’d recognize that raspy voice everywhere) proposing a toast:

\- To Lexa!

\- To Lexa!, several other voices erupted around the booth.

She saw Lexa grinning and stretching over Clarke’s head to grab two shots from the tray. She downed one in response to Luna’s toast, and she also threw the other Bloody Hell in her mouth, but Clarke could see her keeping it there, not swallowing it. Then, Lexa looked back down at Clarke and guided her mouth up. She met her halfway and oh-so-gently affixed her lips to the blonde’s. When they both opened their mouths, there was a rush of hot liquid spilling from Lexa’s to Clarke’s, like dragon breath scorching the blonde’s inside. Clarke swallowed the hot bourbon while Lexa started to tongue-fuck her mouth, trying to reach all corners and leave no place untouched. It was wet and filthy and hot and all that Clarke needed to kickstart her foggy mind.

When the kiss end, Lexa leaned back on the seat and closed her eyes. She looked so relaxed and carefree that Clarke’s heart immediately clenched at the sudden want to see the brunette like this more often. She envisioned them back in Lexa’s bed, a morning after, where Clarke’s sleepy mouth would touch and lick and nip Lexa back to life for a fresh round... Yeah, she’d like that. But for there to be a morning after, there needs to be a start! Clarke zeroed in on Lexa’s crotch, where her cock seemed to want to break through the front of her skinny jeans. Carefully, Clarke opened the zipper and was happy to hear Lexa release a sigh when she helped her dick out of her tight boxer briefs.

\- That’s it, baby! There you go!

This seemed to spur Clarke on. She forgot all about where she was and concentrated on the treat that was right there in front of her eyes. The cock was completely erect and painfully swollen at the tip. She chanced a lick at the slit of Lexa’s dick, where a couple of Lexa’s juices had started to gather. For Clarke’s burning throat, it felt like a glass of cold water in the desert. For a second, she forgot what she was doing and started greedily gulping down, pushing with her tongue inside the slit, to pull out more precum. Lexa’s fingers through her hair and the whisper of _Easy, baby_! had Clarke coming back to reality. She was supposed to give pleasure to Lexa now; hers will come later. She spit on Lexa’s cock and used her hand to spread the wetness on the entire length, keeping a slow up and down movement. When her hand would go up, she’d squeeze the tip and lick the mushroom with her tongue. After a couple of swipes, she took the entire bulbous head in her mouth and started gradually descend on Lexa’s cock.

Clarke could feel movement and opened her eyes to see Lexa handing her the last glass of jalapeno bourbon.

\- Please, baby, it will feel so good!, Lexa pleaded, and Clarke was a sucker for politeness.

She sucked the liquid in her mouth and immediately pushed Lexa’s cock right back inside, keeping the lips tight not to spill anything. Clarke wiggled her tongue around, making sure to bathe Lexa’s rod in the burning hot liquid.

\- Fuck, baby, it burns so much!

Lexa’s cry gave Clarke the satisfaction she needed. She swallowed, making sure at the same time to take as much cock as possible in her mouth. The tip was way past her uvula when her nose touched Lexa’s hard abs. It was a bit hard to breathe and her lips were forced almost at max with how thick Lexa was, but she started humming while slowly bobbing her head up and down. She knew the effect the vibrations of her hum would have on Lexa. What she didn’t expect was for Lexa to jog her hips a couple of times, chasing for some more seconds in the back of Clarke’s throat. This movement sent Clarke’s head back, where it connected with a thud with the underside of the tabletop. As a result, her teeth bit down gently on Lexa’s cock, forcing the brunette to expel a pained _Aww_!

_Way to ruin the mood, Griffin!_ , Clarke chastised herself before looking up wide-eyed to see if Lexa was really hurt or the mood gone. What she didn’t expect was for Lexa to bend down and put her hand at the back of Clarke’s head, gently rubbing and massaging the area there.

 - Are you hurt?, Lexa asked attentively and put Clarke’s mind at ease.

She hadn’t hurt Lexa! With a sweet smile, Clarke made to lower her lips back to the brunette’s cock, but gentle fingers on her chin stopped her.

\- Come up here! Gimme a kiss!, Lexa instructed.

\- But I... You haven’t..., Clarke tries, looking down at Lexa’s angry cock, that looks so red and swollen as if it would pop every second now. (And she didn’t necessarily mean _pop_ with release!)

\- I know, it’s ok!, Lexa reassured her while Clarke slowly made her way back on the seat next to the brunette.

\- You sure?

\- You’ve done exactly what I wanted: my cock is burning, but there are other wet holes that will help put down the fire!, Lexa  smiled while tucking herself back. A difficult task, and Clarke was happy to lend a hand zipping her jeans back up.

\- I’m sorry if I hurt you!, Clarke said in earnest, not completely sure her bite wasn’t what caused this change of course for the night.

\- You didn’t! Actually, I enjoy a bit of pain with pleasure from time to time. To receive as well as to offer. I’m sure you know that by now!, Lexa said suggestively. But how about we move this back home, where the risk of accidents is smaller?

Clarke couldn’t have stood up quicker if she tried. The thought of going back to Lexa’s room where the growing ache between her legs would be dealt with made her leave the club with a spring to her step and a wicked grin sent in Luna’s direction.

\- Someone’s eager! were Luna’s parting words.

 

 

[ _Back in Lexa’s room_...]

Clarke hated it! Handcuffing her again and forbidding her to enjoy touching Lexa’s rippling muscles was one thing, but for the brunette to blindfold her...that was pure evil! Last time, Lexa made a spectacle out of asking Clarke to watch herself being thoroughly fucked and completely owned. And even if at times she was appalled at seeing her holes so exposed, torturously looking back at Clarke with their gaping eyes, it was definitely a big boost to her excitement. It was dirty and hot and probably Clarke would have gotten off only by watching, if it wasn’t for the superb feelings coursing her bodies every time Lexa would penetrate one of her orifices. Now she couldn’t touch, couldn’t see and she was starting to become impatient.

After leaving the club, Lexa hoisted a taxi and they both got in in a fit of giggles, as Lexa kept jokingly pinching Clarke’s ass cheeks underneath her skirt. Once settled, the brunette grabbed the blonde’s legs and threw them over her lap. Clarke thought it was a move to cover Lexa’a raging hard-on, but she soon found out the brunette had other intentions. This position offered her direct access to Clarke’s panties, and Lexa used them to constantly give wedgies to the blonde’s clit and pussy lips. The constant pressure, doubled by the sensation of Lexa trying to finger her through the material, brought Clarke almost to the edge of sanity. The ride back home was too short and soon Lexa’s fingers left her swampy pussy.

It wasn’t until the building’s front door closed behind them that Clarke found herself roughly planted face-first against it. She felt Lexa’s hands removing her skirt, grabbing her palms and placing them on her own buttocks:

\- Keep them spread, baby!, Lexa’s voice came from somewhere below, and Clarke didn’t question for one second the position or the place she was in.

She grabbed her own ass cheeks and spread them as much as she could.  

\- That’s it, good girl!, Lexa cooed before starting to feast on Clarke’s pussy from behind.

The first swipe of Lexa’s strong tongue made Clarke delirious with want. She could feel her juices leaving her body, flowing to that heathen mouth attached so sinfully to her love hole. Lexa was eating her up so good, with so much gusto, that Clarke could feel in her cunt each moan and groan and hum and slurp that the brunette emitted. Just as Lexa’s tongue started penetrating her, someone passed by on the sidewalk across the street. The blonde gasped at the thought of being caught in such a compromising position, being skirtless and eaten in plain sight, that she involuntarily clenched her muscles, absorbing Lexa’s tongue even deeper. This seemed to spur Lexa on, as she also brought two fingers up to Clarke’s clit, gently flicking it from time to time. Soon she got into a rhythm that had Clarke moaning and writhing in minutes: push – push – flick, push – push – flick.

\- Fuck, I can’t get enough of your taste!, Lexa whispered, not wanting to alert her neighbours.

She took advantage of the short pause to give another set of instructions:

\- Lift your top and put your tits on the glass!

\- What? I won’t.... Ah!, Clarke wanted to rebel against being so totally exposed, but was quickly punished by a rough pinch on her clit. It really was her own fault, she was the one who went braless to the club, thinking her perky nipples would make Lexa go wild. She clearly underestimated the brunette, whose admirable self-control made her watch (a lot!), but not touch. Another pinch to her clit convinced her to made quick work of her top and glue her breasts to the window. The contract between Lexa’s hell-hot tongue inside her pussy and the coolness of the glass against her nipples made her shudder. Lexa hummed and took advantage of Clarke’s lack of attention to spit on her puckered hole and push her tongue inside. Clarke was not prepare for the unannounced penetration and yelped.

\- Shhh, you have to be quiet!, Lexa chastised. Do you want my neighbours to wake up and see you? Does it turn you on to be so exposed? Like a bitch being claimed in the streets, for all to see?

Lexa sarcastic words made Clarke’s juices flow even more, and there was now a small puddle underneath her exposed cunt.

\- Fuck, you like that, don’t you?, Lexa kept on spurring Clarke on while moving her fingers from the blonde’s clit to her sopping pussy, dipping them in just to wet them and moving them to her asshole.

\- I wish someone would pass by on the street..., Lexa continued while pushing a finger inside Clarke’s ass.

–...see you splayed out on the window.

The finger started doing wide circles inside and the blonde knew Lexa was preparing her to take something bigger later in the night. She shuddered thinking about taking Lexa’s whole hand.

\- I wish they stopped by, watching you. Maybe pull their phone out, taking a pic or recording you!, Lexa kept going with her fantasy while slowly inserting the second finger inside Clarke’s ass.

Clarke whimpered a little, hating the feeling of her weeping pussy being abandoned, but also secretly loving the tingling in her backside from Lexa’s skilled fingers.

\- I think it would make a wonderful spank bank material. Your wanton face, your slutty mouth, open and panting, your huge tits, displayed for all to see...

Clarke was already so close, the image that Lexa put in her mind so erotic...

\- Maybe they’d print out a still of your face like that, all sweaty and flushed, use it to look at while they jerk off. Or maybe use it to finish on your face when they climax...

\- Fuck, Lex! I’m so close!

\- Don’t you dare, slut! I’m not done!, Lexa harshly said and pulled out her fingers from Clarke’s ass, moving them back to her cunt. With all the natural lubricant gathered there, it was too easy to slip inside. Lexa didn’t like easy, so she pushed a third one in just for good measure. When her tongue went back to work Clarke’s asshole, it was game over. The blonde finished with a whimper and a couple of harsh breaths that fogged the upper part of the window, where her head was leaning.

This prevented her from seeing a passerby, stopping on the opposite side of the street, taking a quick pic of this hot moment he had the luck to witness.

When Lexa rose from the floor with Clarke’s skirt and top in her hand, they were all alone. She gently helped Clarke peel herself from the glass.

\- Can you walk?, she asked grinning.

\- I’ll try!, Clarke panted, still trying to draw breath after this intense experience. Can I have my clothes, please?

\- No, you can’t!

\- But...

\- No buts...well, no buts but yours tonight!, Lexa replied smugly, proud of her pun.

Clarke doesn’t remember when was the last time she reached the second floor so quickly! She stood there, by the door, waiting for Lexa to climb the last set of stairs.

\- Come on, Lexa, hurry!, she urged.

When a door seemed to open somewhere at the fourth floor of the building, Clarke started to panic a little. She could hear steps now, and Lexa was still calmly looking for the keys first in one pocket, then in the other.

\- Oh, my God, Lexa! Hurry! Clarke’s heart was beating out of her chest.

Lexa found the keys and opened the door just as the steps could be heard descending the last flight of stairs to reach their landing. Clarke breezed past her and hid herself behind the door, panting as if she had run a marathon.

\- Hi, Lexa!

\- Hi, Mrs. Warner! What are you doing up at this hour?

\- My plane leaves in two hours. I’m going back home to Vancouver for the summer.

\- Oh, that’s so cool! Enjoy your holiday!

\- What are you doing up? Coming home from a party?, Mrs. Warner laughed, thinking about her own wild young ages.

\- Something like that. I’ll just go to sleep, I’m beat.

\- You have a good night! Bye!

\- Thanks, you too! Bye!

 

Clarke is not sure, but Lexa might have fallen asleep somewhere around the house. She’s here, in Lexa’s bed, handcuffed and blindfolded, knees up and holes accessible, all naked and wet and ready and eager, and Lexa’s nowhere to be seen or heard. When she thinks an eternity has passed, there’s a caress on her knee. It takes Clarke by surprise, so she jerks a little at the touch, but Lexa’s hand is so smooth and sails so lovingly on the planes of Clarke’s thighs, that the blonde can’t do anything else but relax under those soothing fingers. It only lasts a couple of seconds, really, when there’s something tickling the inside of her right elbow.

Oh, she knows what Lexa’s doing. She’s seen it in some lame Josh Hartnett movie that Raven insisted to watch together during one of their first dates. Boy gives girl orgasm without touching her, just by blowing orchid petals all around her naked body. Raven insisted they try, but after fifteen minutes with absolutely no progress made, they ditched the flowers and they proceeded to an old-school scissoring session. So much more productive and satisfying!

With Lexa, though, nothing is as it seems when it comes to sex, but Clarke is definitely intrigued. If she knows something for certain is that, by the end of the night, she’ll have an ass-full of Lexa’s cum inside of her and a hard time remembering her own name. It doesn’t really matter which ways Lexa will take to get there; she’s happy to go along for the ride!

There’s a drop of liquid in the centre of her sternum now, and she can feel the little bead running down between her breasts to her navel. It tickles, but the sensation is quickly replaced by a pinch behind her left little toe. Who knew toes were so sensitive? She tries to keep still, but all her senses are on high alert and the blood is rushing underneath her skin. Where will the next touch be at?

Lexa cups her mound for a second, just to dip her fingers in Clarke’s wetness. A moment later, she coats the blonde’s lips with it and is quick to chide Clarke when she brings a lip in to taste herself.

\- Ntz! is the only sound Lexa makes and Clarke knows the juice on her lips is not hers to taste, but Lexa’s to enjoy. She secretly can’t wait to feel those damn luscious lips on hers again. But Lexa’s lips don’t come, instead, there’s something powdery being poured over her closed lips. She chances a discreet taste and it seems Lexa has coated her lips in candied sugar. She never thought about this before, but the idea of Lexa getting a sugar rush from her lips and then burning all these calories by fucking her into the bed... mmm!

There’s nothing happening for a full minute and Clarke gets kinda annoyed with the lack of action. Then there’s something being poured over her clit and it burns so much Lexa has to grab her knee to keep her open. As soon as the liquid sticks to her clit, Clarke realise that was wax. She is familiar with the sting, but the unpredictability of the destination got her to react so strongly. The blonde didn’t have time to calm down when something extremely cold was placed over her left nipple.

\- Fuck!, she cussed at the sensation, but she settled back on the bed when Lexa cooed and enveloped the now stiff peak in her hot mouth.

\- Lex, baby! Please!, she begged, but as usual, she didn’t know if she was begging for less or for more.

Well, beggars can't be choosers, but it seems like Clarke’s begging brought her a reward. Lexa enveloped her lower lip with her mouth and started sucking in earnest. She moved her tongue back and forth over Clarke’s lip, tasting all the sugary treat.

\- Your come is so sweet, baby!, Lexa panted, and Clarke was dying for the chance to touch her or at least look into those spectacular green eyes.

It was starting to become a bit much, having all these restrictions of movement and sight, never knowing what will happen next, receiving different amount of stimulation... Clarke was getting frustrated and it materialized in a lonely tear that was quickly soaked up by the blindfold. Good, she doesn’t want Lexa to see her like that...

\- Let’s see, what should we do next...?, Lexa wondered out loud. How do you feel about the nipple clamps, baby?

Clarke was quick to move her head from side to side a couple of times, making sure Lexa understood what she didn’t want to utter. The brunette knew the clamps are one of the most intense toys for girls with sensitive nipples and, while highly effective in bed, especially given her experience with Clarke, she wanted to make sure that was something the blonde enjoyed just as much as she did. She didn’t know where this need came from. She never asked other girls, she just went along with whatever she felt like doing. With Clarke it was different! She noticed the small damp spot on the blindfold and panicked a little, thinking she might have forced Clarke into something she wasn’t ready for. What they were doing here was more than sex, was a form of power play that often left submissives broken. She hated the idea of hurting Clarke with these games; but Clarke was a big girl, she knew to use her safeword if things got to intense. That was not something that Lexa would enjoy, but she’d put the blonde’s state of mind over her pleasure or release anytime. While thinking how to bring things back to a more pleasurable state, she left her right hand caress the blonde’s pale skin. It wasn’t more than gentle touches, a loving breast squeeze, the back of her hand going over Clarke’s tiny waist, her fingers grazing her clit. It seemed to be enough for Clarke’s juices to start flowing again.

Lexa decided to empower Clarke some more; let her choose the next toy she wanted to use on her.

\- Listen to this!, she said while never stopping the wandering of her hand over Clarke’s skin. She opened a leaflet and started reading in a news-anchorwoman voice:

“ _Stainless Steel Adjustable Pussy Clamp_

_That pussy is your property, so pinch those lips and pry it open!_

_This stainless steel device was crafted for unlimited access to your partner's helpless pussy! Place this unique clamp over their vagina and clit, pulling your plaything's inner or outer labia through the exterior clamps on either side. Twist the thumbscrews to trap their delicate lips in a tight embrace, spreading them wide open to give you the perfect view of their vulnerable fuck hole. Get creative as you tease and torment your partner like never before!_ ”

\- How does it sound like, baby? You’d like that?, she asked while dragging her lips across Clarke’s neck.

This shift in control surprised Clarke, it was the first time Lexa left her the choice. She scrambled her brains to remember the details, but Lexa’s damn hand sent so many tingles to her brain that she couldn’t focus too much on what she heard. She remembered “ _That pussy is your property_ ”. She was cool with that. The idea of Lexa owning her pussy was entertaining. There was a quick flash in front of her eyes, she vividly saw the word “ _Lexa’s_ ” tattooed over her bald cunt, entwined with some delicate vines, like the ones Lexa had on her arm. “ _Vulnerable fuck hole_ ”. Was that also in the leaflet? Fuck, somebody put a dam under her legs or else she’d flood the entire bed with how much she was spilling.

Lexa seemed to notice, because as soon as the first trickles started leaving Clarke’s pussy, she had her fingers all around Clarke’s holes. She’d flick the bean, dip them inside the blonde’s cunt, draw unknown symbols on the labia, circle the dark rim of her asshole and then start all over again. The overwhelming sensations, the constant tension in her muscles and the lack of release made Clarke beg.

\- Please, baby, please!

\- What does my pretty baby want? The pussy clamp?, Lexa asked to make sure she had full consent before moving on with any toy.

\- No!, Clarke said clearly this time.

\- But what do you want, baby? Tell me what you want and I’ll give you everything!, Lexa offered. She’d seen the blindfold getting wetter and wetter and knew Clarke was getting restless and frustrated. It broke her heart, but didn’t want to break character.

\- You! I want you, Lex!

\- Shh, you have me, baby!, Lexa said while climbing fully on the bed and lowering herself over Clarke’s body. They were touching everywhere, the heat of their bodies encompassing them like a soothing hug. When Lexa’s lips touched Clarke’s, the blonde expelled a huge sigh and relaxed for the first time since they entered the brunette’s room.

\- Tell me what you need!, Lexa continued to coax Clarke.

\- I want to see you, touch you! Please, Lex!, Clarke begged.

\- Anything for you, baby!

The blindfold was the first to go and that right there might just be the most beautiful thing Lexa has ever seen. The look of awe on Clarke’s face, those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her, lined with wet lashes, that reminded Lexa that what Clarke might need tonight is more that kink play.

\- Hi, there, pretty!, Lexa cooed and brought her mouth to Clarke’s face, kissing her lips, pecking her nose, planting a sweet kiss to her temple.

\- Hi!, Clarke said, but quickly averted her eye, a bit ashamed she has put a stop to Lexa’s fun.

The brunette continued to kiss Clarke’s face while discretely stretching to open the handcuffs. When they clicked open, she gently lowered the blonde’s arms between them, stroking them with her fingers, caressing them. When Clarke regained senses in her arms, she raised one hand to touch Lexa’s cheek, but stopped mid-air.

\- Can I touch you?

\- Please, do! In every way that you want!, Lexa encouraged. She then plopped down, trapping the blonde’s body under hers, hiding her face in Clarke’s chest. The only moving parts where the blonde’s hands, going from the brunette’s shoulders down her spine, thumbing the knots in her back muscles, earning herself a couple of moans and groans from Lexa.

\- You feel so good like this! I like it!, Clarke said.

When her hands stopped wandering, she brought a palm to Lexa’s cheek and brought it up next to hers. It was so sensual the way in which they were so close to each other, breathing the same air, sharing the same body warmth. It sent a shiver of pleasure through Clarke’s body and she slowly inched her face towards Lexa’s.

It was a new kind of kiss. Gentle and tentative, warm and ... pure. She could feel Lexa’s lips stretching in a wide smile before she heard her say:

\- You still have candied sugar on your lips!

And then she dove in with renewed vigour and Clarke was more than happy to open her mouth just a little bit more to accommodate Lexa’s powerful tongue. When she forced it against her own palate and started wildly sucking on her, Clarke thought she’d die of diabetes, but was knew she was gonna die a happy woman. The new pace of the kiss sent another wave of energy through Lexa’s body and her cock, which had almost fallen asleep a couple of minute ago, was again up and running. When it poked Clarke’s clit, she could feel the blonde’s faucet had also been turned on.

\- Lex, I need you inside!, Clarke moaned at the new sensation.

She didn’t understand what was happening when a wave of cold hit her heated body and, all of a sudden, Lexa’s weight wasn’t pinning her on the bed. When she looked up, she saw the brunette sitting next to her in the bed, with her back to the headboard.

\- Come here, pretty!, Lexa urged.

She didn’t need to be on top anymore, she’d be perfectly fine allowing Clarke to ride her from this position. And she’d definitely enjoy the advantages, with how close to her mouth Clarke’s breast were when the blonde straddled her and lowered herself on Lexa’s lap. There was so much warmth and wetness seeping from Clarke’s cunt, that Lexa was sure she’d had to tie her dick down, so it wouldn’t go wonder on its own.

Like a starved child, Lexa started sucking on one of the blonde’s nipple, while her other hand found refuge on Clarke’s ass, subtly helping the blonde to rock over her hard cock.

\- Fuck, baby, you’re so wet!, Lexa moaned, and that was all Clarke needed to lift herself up a bit and reach for the brunette’s cock. It was already so soaked that she only had to direct it to her pussy. With a load squelch, Clarke’s cunt greedily sucked it in, extracting a long moan from Lexa. It took all the self-discipline that she possessed for Lexa not to start a pounding movement in that wet hot heaven that was Clarke’s pussy. Instead, she left the blonde the possibility to go at whatever pace she needed. Clarke didn’t seem to fare better than Lexa, since in a couple of minutes she was jumping up and down the brunette’s stiff rod.

\- Lex, please, move!, Clarke begged.

That was all Lexa needed to hear. She grabbed Clarke’s tits, as if to anchor herself, and started a vigorous up-and-down movement of her pelvis. Every time her hands would pull down on Clarke’s nipples, she’d jog her hips up, making the blonde to moan and gasp with each move. Soon, Lexa’s cock started to hit all the right places inside Clarke’s tight canal.

\- Ugh, you’re so thick! You feel so good inside!, Clarke moaned.

Lexa continued to piston inside Clarke’s cunt, setting an infamous pace. She was close, but she wanted Clarke to come first. When she felt tightening around her shaft, she quickly withdrew from her.

Clarke was staring at her wide-eyed, as if she had taken their favourite from a kid. It would have been funny if Lexa hadn’t been so overwhelmed by her own desire for release.

\- Why...?, Clarke started to ask, but she soon lost track of her thoughts when Lexa pushed three fingers inside her pussy and started rapidly pumping them in and out. When Lexa localized the rough patch on the frontal wall of Clarke’s vagina, she felt like an explorer who found gold in a cave. She arched her long fingers until her pads could scrape the area repeatedly, albeit gently, and with her last resolve, she brought her left hand and pushed down hard on Clarke’s clit.

\- Fuuuck! was the last thing the blonde managed before throwing herself in Lexa’s arms and succumbing  to the violent tremors of her orgasm. She’d jog her hips a couple of times, dragging her pulsing clit over Lexa’s rock hard abs, trying to prolong her release.

Lexa felt it all: the way in which Clarke’s cunt squeezed and clenched, as if gasping for air; the pulsing of the small precious nub; the blonde’s release, now spread all over her abs and lap; her harsh breaths, trying to bring back oxygen to her recovering body. But most of all, Lexa could feel Clarke’s heartbeat against hers, beating so wildly, like it wanted to jump from the blonde’s chest to her own.

When Clarke resituated herself on Lexa’s lap, she noticed that the brunette was still painfully hard.

\- Didn’t you come with me?

\- Uhm, no. I pulled out. I didn’t want to finish inside you; didn’t know if you’re on the pill or ... , Lexa finished while looking anywhere but at Clarke. It’s ok, I’ll take care of it later!, she offered, but Clarke would hear none of it. Lexa had been so tender, had given her so much tonight, had put aside her own pleasure. “ _She didn’t go back and forth tonight_ ”, Clarke thought. “ _Hmm, maybe that’s why she wasn’t able to finish_.”

With a new surge of energy, Clarke repositioned herself over Lexa’s lap. She pushed one hand to the centre of the brunette’s chest, letting her know she wants her to sit back and relax. With her other hand, she grabbed Lexa’s cock and brought it back to her cunt, making a couple of passes through her pussy lips. When the thick head got caught in her entrance and slipped inside her gaping cunt, it drew a growl from Lexa.

\- Clarke! I’m very close! Are you sure?

It was a good wake-up call for Clarke. She wasn’t on the pill and they were not using any kind of protection, not that she’d fear STDs, Lexa assured her she was clean. But she wasn’t certain if there were morning after pills here in France (or where to buy them, if there were), and she’d never asked Lexa about her sperm count. What if the brunette spills inside of her and she gets pregnant? The passing image of Lexa, hugging her from behind and rubbing her big hands over her swollen belly, came to the front of her mind! She tried to shake it off, but it persisted, and as it changed into Lexa kneeling in front of her and kissing her gigantic belly, she almost came without any touch. Maybe this wasn’t a very good idea...

She swiped Lexa’s cock between her pussy lips for a couple more times, just to be sure she got it nice and slippery, and moved it to her back entrance. It would be the first time she fucks herself in the ass on someone’s cock, but the thought of doing this with Lexa, giving her much-needed release, made her push down on the stiff member.

\- Clarke, stop, you’re not ready!, Lexa offered.

She was right, as much as Clarke pushed, her thick head couldn’t get past the tight ring of muscles.

\- But I want to!, Clarke insisted, soon starting to become frustrated.

\- Listen to me, baby! We need to change position, I need you more relaxed and more open!, Lexa instructed.

\- Whatever you need!, Clarke answered, making sure to look Lexa in the eyes while she said it.

The brunette understood where Clarke was coming from and quickly examined her options. She could take Clarke doggy-style. This would give her good access and would allow her to pound her asshole raw. But she wouldn’t be able to look directly into her pretty eyes, watching her beautiful come face. She had a better idea.

Lexa started dragging her body to the edge of the bed, keeping Clarke close to her chest. When she was right at the margin, she planted her feet firmly in the rug and tapped the blonde’s ass.

\- Lock your ankles behind my back and gimme your hands!, Lexa instructed.

When Clarke did what she was told, Lexa started slowly pushing on her chest until the blonde’s neck and shoulders where on the floor. Clarke shuddered, remembering herself in a somewhat similar upside-down position last time she was here. Again, the ceiling mirror gave her the full picture: her head and shoulders were on the ground as Lexa helped her get in position. Her back rested against the side of the bed and Lexa helped her bend her knees and keep them still with her hands. Her cunt and ass, open for Lexa to take. The brunette circled her until she found the best position. First, she slowly descended to her knees, bringing her weeping cock to Clarke’s eager mouth. After a light spit-bath and last kiss good-luck from the blonde, she got up and carefully sank herself in Clarke’s cunt. It was a brief hug, before she moved to her brown star. With the position Clarke was in and the light fingering from when she fucked her by the building’s front door, it didn’t take long for Lexa to push inside. Heaven awaited her there! It was so hot and so tight she thought she’s gonna release on the spot, like a horny teenager! She squeezed the base of her cock and grit her teeth trying to prolong the pleasure.

\- Is it ok if I...?, Lexa started to ask, but stopped mid-question. Since when was she asking? This was play time. All the girls who were here before Clarke knew what to expect. And she never asked before! Lexa huffed a nervous breath, but still waited for the blonde’s permission.

After a couple of pumps in Clarke somewhat wider cunt, she moved back to her ass. The tightness which gripped her sent her to the edge again, but she’d just started to have some fun and she wanted to prolong it, so she switched holes again. After a last pass through Clarke’s pussy, the blonde tapped her foot. Looking down, she saw her open mouth, tongue sticking out.

\- Gimme!, was all the instructions she needed. Lexa went down to her knees and sank her tip in the wonderfully wet cave. With how tense Clarke’s neck was, she couldn’t squeeze more than the head in, but the blonde tried to compensate with how vigorously she swirled her tongue around.

\- Fuck, Clarke, I’m so close! Where do you want me, baby?, Lexa asked with the last-shred of self-control.

When Clarke teasingly tapped one of her ass-cheeks, Lexa could swear she died and went to ass-Heaven. She got up and sank deep inside of her, jackhammering for all it was worth. She wiggled three fingers inside Clarke’s cunt and the double penetration made the blonde moan deeply. Their last time, Clarke managed four, so maybe this time they’d be able to break a new record.

The exertion started to take a toll on Lexa, but she still managed to ask:

\- Clarke, did you ever had five?

For a second there, Clarke didn’t know what the brunette was talking about, but when she looked up and saw the look of determination in Lexa’s face, she realized what she wanted. She gulped nervously:

\- No, but you can try if you want!

This spurred Lexa on like nothing before. She minimized her thrusts, keeping herself as deep inside the blonde's ass as she could reach, and focused on wriggling her pinky inside Clarke’s cunt. It rapidly got pretty crowded in there, and she could feel her cock through the separating walls of Clarke’s welcoming body. She gave a few thrusts before trying to force her large thumb inside!

Clarke was already a moaning mess, with all the pressure in her ass and the permanent push on her G-spot. But when Lexa lifted her cock from her ass, leaving her empty and gaping, to make way for her thumb to join the party inside her cunt, she was a goner. Her orgasm hit her so full and beautifully, that Lexa forgot all about her release and looked entranced at the beautiful pulsing of Clarke’s dark rim. When she came to her senses, she pushed her cock inside Clarke’s ass, sending her into a second orgasm. The mad grip the blonde’s body had over Lexa’s cock triggered her, and soon the brunette was spilling everything she had inside her favourite cum-holder. When she finished, she pulled out from Clarke’s holes. She was a sucker for clenching holes, so she squeezed her balls and managed to coax out two more spurts of come, that she directed to Clarke’s upper body. All the hard work from before seemed to affect her aim, as she deposited her last ropes on the blonde’s belly, but due to her upside down position, it dripped down the middle of her chest and gathered in the hollow of Clarke’s neck.

Lexa let out a full belly laugh at the sight.

\- I wanted to give you a necklace, but maybe we’ll have better luck next time!, she said while lovingly bending to caress and kiss one of Clarke’s knees and teasingly tug on a nipple.

The movement made Clarke spasm again, and she remembered the precious load that Lexa has deposited inside her ass.

\- Uhmm, baby, would you seal it in? I don’t want to spill anything.

Hearing those words almost made Lexa come again. She rushed to her wardrobe and quickly rummaged through one of her boxes, coming up with two anal plugs. One was transparent, with a heart-shaped base; the other was black, ending with a frisky fox tail. Lexa jokingly shook the fluffy plug:

\- I’ve got it as a gag gift, but I’d love to see you wearing it!

It was endearing and refreshing to see Lexa in her bedroom so relaxed and carefree. Clarke wanted to bottle her smile and hold on to it forever. She nodded:

\- Anything you want, baby!

Before approaching Clarke, Lexa went back to the nightstand and took the lube bottle, squirting two handfuls in her palm and liberally applying it to the inserting part of the plug. She bent down again to be levelled with Clarke’s ass. She gently kissed one of her thighs before starting to push in. With how thick Lexa’s cock was, it wasn’t too difficult for Clarke to swallow the first part, but she felt a bit of a stretch when it got to the wider part of the plug. As soon as it went in, the rest was greedily swallowed. All that remained was the furry accessory and Lexa gave it a playful tug.

\- All good?, she asked.

\- Yeah!, Clarke breathed out, still trying to accustom herself with the strange sensation in her ass. Give me a hand up?, she asked.

\- Sure!

After emptying a bottle of Gatorade, they fell to bed, Clarke’s head on Lexa’s chest.

\- Thank you!, the blonde whispered against the perky swell of Lexa’s nipple. She gently kissed the brunette’s chest and snuggled closer inside the warm cocoon between her arms.

\- Shhh! Night, baby!, Lexa offered with a final kiss to Clarke’s sweaty forehead.

 

 

[ _Next morning..._ ]

\- Clarke, come out here, baby!, Lexa’s voice boomed throughout the apartment.

The blonde opened her eyes, a bit disorientated at first. She stretched, offering herself some moments before getting out of Lexa’s bedroom, but she felt something weird pulling against her asshole. Clarke chuckled seeing her furry tail in the mirror above her and carefully wiggling her way out of bed. She scanned the floor, looking for last night’s top and skirt, but saw them peaking out of Lexa’s hamper. Should she get out in all her naked glory? Not that Lexa would mind, but she wasn’t sure what version of the brunette she’d get this morning, so she didn’t want to risk it.

\- Baby, you really need to see this!, Lexa called again from the kitchen, her voice filled with laughter.

Panicking, she opened Lexa’s wardrobe and took the first shirt she found laying around, casually throwing it on. She padded bare footed across the hallway, awkwardly stepping when she felt the tip of the plug brushing against her thighs. Should she remove it? Would Lexa want to remove it herself?

When she walked inside the kitchen, she found Lexa at the breakfast bar, scrolling around at her computer. She approached silently, until she was right behind her.

\- Morning!, Clarke rasped.

Lexa jumped a bit, obviously engrossed in her lecture. She reached over her shoulder with one hand and Clarke was quick to catch it and give it a small squeeze. The brunette pulled her closer and raised her head up, silently urging the blonde for a good-morning kiss. It was cute and sweet and it only lasted a second before Lexa was back on her computer:

\- You’ve _got_ to see this!

She pulled the start of the article on her screen.

\- Listen to this title! It says ... mystery woman, caught in the middle of a midnight affair!, Lexa chuckled before tilting the screen so that Clarke could see better.

The blonde had to enter Lexa’s private space to see better and was quick to hide her face in shame in the crook of Lexa’s neck when she saw the photo in the article. There was a naked woman standing up pressed against a window door, being eaten up from behind by another crouching person, which was hidden in the shadows. Clarke would recognize herself anywhere, even if her face couldn’t be seen due to the foggy glass!

\- Nooo!, she let out embarrassed, hoping for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. However, she couldn’t stop her body’s reaction to seeing their fantasy turned into reality, and started feeling a wave of wetness gushing from her cunt, dripping on her thighs.

All Lexa could go was laugh and hold Clarke closer, moving her hands up and down over the blonde’s body, hoping to calm her down. When her hand caught on something furry, Lexa’s eyes went wide. Oh... that’s still there! She gave it some playful tugs, until she felt Clarke relaxing more in her arms. With another swipe of her hand, she noticed the blonde was so hot and bothered that her juices had already reached her knees. Lexa’s cock instantly spring to attention.

\- Fuck, baby! What are you doing to me?

Clarke’s only answer was a tentative lick to Lexa’s neck.

\- That’s it!, Lexa decided. In one swift motion, she got up from her seat with Clarke in her arms and headed to the nearest kitchen counter, carefully splayed the blonde on it and tugged on the butt plug. She released it before it popped out, and Clarke’s body hungrily drew it back inside.

\- Fuuuuck!, Clarke moaned at the sensation.

\- That’s the plan!, Lexa joked before pulling the butt plug free from Clarke’s ass and throwing it in the kitchen sink. She’d take care of it later, but now all she could see was her cum slowly running out of the blonde’s asshole, gathering on the countertop. It was a bit messy, but totally worth it! After a couple of swipes through Clarke’s folds, she eagerly sunk back to the wet dark hole. It felt so good, like coming back home!

 


	11. Chapter 11

[Monday morning]

When Clarke opened her eyes, a deep sense of dread filled her. She knew she shouldn’t have fallen asleep in Lexa’s bedroom, but she was so tired last night after a whole weekend of filthy, out-of-this-planet sex, that she had gone to dreamland as soon as her head had hit the pillow. Monday morning meant game over and she didn’t want Lexa to wake up and ask her to go back to her own room, so she tried to gently extract herself from the brunette’s hold.

\- Mmmm, where are you going? Come back!, Lexa said sleepily, while trying to open first one eye, then the other.

It was so cute that it almost broke Clarke’s heart to leave her alone in bed. But these were Lexa’s rules and she didn’t want to break them!

\- Just heading back to my room. You go back to sleep!, she whispered.

The brunette turned on her other side and looked at her phone.

\- My alarm goes off in half an hour. You can go back to your room then!, Lexa said in a small voice, and it was so beautiful and innocent the way in which she looked, that all Clarke could do was nod and go back to bed.

The blonde had never felt as safe as she did with Lexa’s strong arms encircled around her frame, but when the brunette gently deposited a kiss on Clarke’s shoulder, she knew this would be the hardest half hour she has already experienced.

\- I am sorry!, Lexa whispered in her ear. The small puff of air send a shiver through Clarke’s body and immediately Lexa’s hold became just a bit tighter.

\- What are you sorry for?

It took the brunette a couple of second before answering, as if she’d needed to gather her thoughts.

\- For giving you whiplash with the whole play thing! I have all these rules and you’ve been so nice and compliant. But the truth is... last week it was awful!

\- Why was it awful?, Clarke asked a bit panicky and turned so that she was now facing Lexa.

Had she done something wrong? Didn’t Lexa enjoy their play time as much as she did?

\- Well... it was awful because I told you we couldn’t have sex during the week and all I could think about every damn day was taking you in some way or the other!, Lexa said half-whining, half-joking.

She was a bit surprised to be met with a burst of laughter coming from the blonde...

\- Oh, Lex!

\- What?!

\- Nothing! It’s just that I had to get off on my own every day for five damned days thinking of the first time we’ve had sex, while you were on the other side of this door having the same problem. Just lift the damn ban!

\- Well, ok, but I just don’t want you to...you know...feel forced, or obligated...

\- Look, Lex, I’ll be franc with you! I planned to have 3 fun months in Paris. Sex is fun. I could find people to have sex with while I’m here, but the truth is, I don’t think I could get anyone better than you...

-Oh, really?!, Lexa asked, getting her confidence back.

\- Really! I trust you, you’re clean, I enjoy your kinks, the sex is spectacular; there’s no point in picking up other people in bars. Plus, we both know it’s just sex. In less than 3 months I’ll be out of here. So what do you say, be my fuck buddy until then?, Clarke asked mischievously.

\- Well, then, buddy, let’s seal our pact!, Lexa suggested grinning like the Cheshire cat.

\- How do you propose we do that?

Lexa just pointed with one finger towards the tent that kept growing over her groin:

\- You’ve got...10 minutes!, she said after looking at her phone again.

\- Well...then I’d better get to work!, Clarke said and slowly descended towers Lexa’s crotch.

The blonde didn’t bother to remove the sheet that was covering Lexa’s bottom half. Instead, she used one finger to follow the outline of the brunette’s cock. When she got to the head, she could see a wet patch already staining the sheet. She sank her mouth over the clothed tent and started to suck eagerly. The friction from the sheet was delicious and Lexa could feel every move of Clarke’s lips and tongue much more intensely like this. Usually, she was a fan of skin to skin contact, but this was something so novel, so satisfying to feel and so erotic to watch, that she came without even letting Clarke know. 

Due to the fabric of the sheet, Clarke couldn’t feel the pulsations of Lexa’s dick and couldn’t predict if she was close or not. Out of nowhere, her mouth was just flooded with the brunette’s tangy release just as Lexa’s alarm got off.

\- Right on time!, Lexa joked and slowly removed herself from Clarke’s mouth and got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom.

Clarke would lie if she said she wasn’t just a little bit disappointed that she didn’t get off this morning. Her holes were aching after a weekend of stretching, but she would have like to start the day with a little more “exercise”. However, was happy she wouldn’t need to furiously masturbate on her own for five whole days, like the previous week. Take every small victory you can, Clarke!, she encouraged herself. This morning, the victory was a mouthful of Lexa’s cum, and Clarke thought it was the most pleasant breakfast she’s ever had.

While she was talking to herself in her head, she didn’t hear Lexa returning from her shower. The brunette’s athletic body was glistening with water in the most delicious way and Clarke had to subtly clench her legs, so Lexa wouldn’t notice how swollen and wet she already was. When the brunette sat on the bed next to her and kissed her bare shoulder, it took all of Clarke’s willpower not to straddle her and fuck her into the mattress.

\- I’m sorry I don’t have time to reciprocate, my summer school class starts in one hour. What are your plans for today?, Lexa asked while foraging for some clothes in her wardrobe.

\- Oh, I’ll probably start by getting myself off...

\- Claaarke! You can’t say stuff like that! Now I’m gonna stay in the bus for one hour with a raging hard-on!, Lexa whined.

\- Ok, sorry, sorry! I was thinking about spending the whole day in the Louvre. I’ll do some visiting on my own and then I booked a place in one of the thematic trails.

\- Sounds like fun! Would you mind if I’d join you after classes? We could have a late lunch or just walk around together for a bit before heading back home.

\- I’d love to!, Clarke swooned.

\- Ok! I’ll call you after class!

It would have been weird how domestic it was, Lexa leaning over to deposit a final peck on the blonde’s lips, if it weren’t for her cheeky fingers, snaking their way between Clarke’s legs. It lasted a fraction of a second and they were gone. When Clarke sobered up, Lexa was already at the door, licking her fingers and grinning cheekily. With a final “Enjoy your day!”, she was out the door.

It was Clarke’s idea of revenge to get herself off using Lexa’s bullet vibrator and leaving it, drenched in her abundant release, on the brunette’s pillow.

 

[Later that day...]

After eight hour on her feet, Clarke was worn-out. The Louvre has proved to be just as spectacular as she imagined, if not more. She hadn’t left (almost) any painting unseen and had literally fought a group of Asian tourists for 10 seconds of glory in front of the Mona Lisa. She didn’t want to take a selfie or even a pic, she just wanted to see for herself that God-damned world-famous smirk. Meh, she knew a hot brunette with an even more deadly smile! Since Lexa entered her thoughts, it was impossible to pull her out of there. Clarke started seeing her face in all the paintings and on all statues: suddenly, Lexa was Venus de Milo and Liberty Leading the People.

The blonde choked on her own spit when she saw Bernini’s Sleeping Hermaphroditus. If she didn’t know better, she’d say he sculpted her Lexa 400 years in advance. Her Lexa... The brunette was hers for the next months and Clarke planned to make the most of their time together. What would Lexa ask of her next? Would Clarke be ready to give it to her? And there we go again, how could her panties get sodden just by thinking of the brunette? And by the way, where is Lexa? Clarke was tired and hungry and her solo play this morning left her unsatisfied. She was so frustrated, every time she’d sip a bit of water, she’d imagine the bottle was Lexa’s cock and she couldn’t prevent herself from moaning. She had half a mind to go back to the apartment and wait for Lexa there, stark naked in her bed, when her phone chimed in with a text from the brunette.

Lexa to Clarke: Hey, I just got off the metro at Tuileries. U still at the Louvre?

Clarke to Lexa: Yes! Meet me at the pyramid?

Lexa to Clarke: Ok! See you soon!

The Louvre’s courtyard was crowded, but Clarke could see Lexa approaching their rendez-vous place from a mile away. She was sure of it: Lexa was a vision with or without clothes on! The way she was dressed, all business casual, with her slim fit shirt hugging her exquisite torso and her black slacks molding over her narrow hips left Clarke mouth-watering. She had half a mind to get on her knees and suck Lexa off right then and there, but doing time for public indecency wasn’t high on her To Do List while in France.

When she arrived, Lexa didn’t leave time for the things to get awkward between them: she greeted Clarke with a peck on the lips and a tight hug. So tight that the blonde could realize she was not the only one impatiently waiting.

\- Well hello there! And hello to you too, Lexa!

The brunette’s laughter was so carefree and beautiful, Clarke wanted to bottle it.

\- I’m sorry, I’ll behave!, Lexa was quick to apologize. How was your day?

She didn’t expect Clarke to put so much passion behind her stories. Fifteen minutes later, the blonde was still telling her about the paintings she saw in the first room of the museum.   

\- Oh, wow, I didn’t know you like art so much!

\- Yeah, well, that’s why I wanted to come to Paris. I like to dabble at painting and sketching from time to time..., Clarke replied a bit shyly. Having crazy sex with Lexa was one thing, talking about her art, something entirely different.

\- Did you have the chance to sketch anything since you arrived in Paris?

\- Just a bit, the other week, but not much.

\- Will you show me? When we go back home?, Lexa asked hopefully.

It made Clarke shiver, the way Lexa talked about “home”. An imaged flashed before her eyes: it was Lexa carrying groceries and opening the door for her to enter the apartment; she was carrying a baby in her arms...

\- I don’t know, I haven’t really shown anyone!, Clarke backtracked.

\- Ok, no pressure! Just...show me when you’re ready, ok?

\- Ok!, Clarke smiled thankfully at Lexa.

\- Come on, what do you want to do? I’m all yours for the night!, Lexa offered.

\- Honestly, I’m tired and hungry and horny as hell!, Clarke laughed, but the brunette could see she was telling the truth.

\- So am I! Do you want to head back to the apartment?

\- No, I’d feel too guilty I made you come all the way here for nothing. Let’s do this: you have two hours to sate my needs and then we can go back to the apartment. What do you say?

\- I say Game on! Come on!, and with that, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and started walking in a hurry.

\- Where are we going and why are we walking so fast?, Clarke asked laughing. She thought Lexa was goofing around, but soon she realized the brunette was very focused.

\- We’re going to Pont de l’Alma, at Port de la conférence.

\- That sounded hot as fuck, but I still don’t know what that means.

\- It means we have to get there by 5:30!, and that was all Lexa was willing to share.

Ten minutes later, they were embarking on a bateau mouche for the 6 pm early bird dinner. Clarke noticed Lexa paying some extra money at the entrance, so that they were allowed access. There was a big sign saying Formal dress code required, and her skimpy cami and skirt were hardly formal. A chasseur showed them to a table on the open-air top deck of the boat, which offered a spectacular view of the Seine river and the monuments that run along its banks.

\- Lex, it’s ... too much!, Clarke said in awe of it all.

\- I never back down from a challenge!, Lexa winked.

She had said she was tired and hungry and horny. Sure, she’d get some rest while on the boat and it was a dinner cruise, so she’d also eat... but how would Lexa sate her horniness? Would she...? She wouldn’t! Clarke was a little appalled and a lot more excited at the thought of Lexa doing something sexual while on the bateau mouche. She’d just wait and see what the brunette had in store for her!

For starters, they enjoyed some duck foie gras and crust pâté with onion confit. Between bites of salmon tartare with vegetable minestrone, Lexa told Clarke all about her summer classes and how much she hates the business administration course. Turns out Lexa did a “hump and dump” on a teacher before knowing she’d be her student for this course and now she can’t stand the tension between them. While they sipped their creamy pea soup with peppermint and fresh goat cheese, the brunette spoke a bit about her family and about life alone, on a different continent.

They dubbed the main course “Clarke’s turn to speak”. While she went for the veal fillet with parsley potato mousseline and veal gravy, Lexa opted for sea bream fillet with carrot duet with basil, and a portion of black rice risotto, coriander and confit tomatoes to share. Clarke shared a bit of family history, telling Lexa how hard it had been to convince her mom to allow her to study something so...unprofitable as Art. Then she started talking art and how much she enjoyed her time in Paris and her visit to the Louvre.

The bottle of red Bordeaux Agneau was already gone when they seemed to finish all subjects and a comfortable silence fell over them. It was getting dark outside and a bit chilly on the open-air deck. Clarke’s nipples were the first to realize how cold it really was. As soon as she moved her attention from Lexa, the blonde realized the dampness between her legs had grown even more in the hour spent in the proximity of the brunette.

\- Cold?, Lexa asked half-smirking and Clarke was torn between punching her and kissing her senseless. The blonde didn’t even grace her with an answer.

When the waiter came with their dessert of chocolate fondant and vanilla custard, Lexa asked for a blanket. After she received it, she made a show of placing and arranging it over ... herself. It wasn’t like Lexa to do something so cruel, wasn’t it?

\- Come, join me!, Lexa offered.

It all made sense now! When Clarke came closer, Lexa slyly removed a corner of the blanket and patted her knee, as if to invite the blonde in her lap. Clarke almost tripped and fell over board when she saw her favourite cock, pulled through the zipper of Lexa’s pants, standing up erect and proud, waiting for her. She looked around, fearing someone might see them, but everyone at the front of the deck was engrossed in their dinner or admiring the surroundings. Clarke made quick work of raising her skirt and seating herself on Lexa’s dick. She had been so wet and slick the whole day, that she slid all the way down in one quick move, and Lexa was gentle enough to bring her arms and the blanket around Clarke’s shoulders as soon as she settled. It was overwhelming, Lexa’s cock pulsing inside of her, Lexa’s body warmth surrounding her, Lexa’s scent filling her lungs... She was delirious with the feeling of Lexa! She could live like this, impaled on Lexa’s long cock, her whole life, and die a happy woman knowing she had had the honour of offering it all her holes as its home.

\- Open up!, she heard Lexa say, and it was hilarious, really. She was so stretched, she’d have to do Kegels to go back to her usual pussy width. Unconsciously, she clamped down on Lexa’s cock and she could already reap the sexy benefits. Lexa groaned in her ear and gathered her even closer in her arms.

\- Clarke, your mouth!

When the blonde managed to focus again on something apart from the feeling of Lexa, she realized the brunette was trying to mouthfeed her a bit of chocolate fondant and vanilla custard. She opened her lips and welcomed the creamy delight inside her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Lexa watching her with hooded eyes, so she made a show of moaning and licking her lips.

\- More!, she asked.

When Lexa brought the spoon to her mouth again, Clarke accepted the bite, but moved her lips so that they were very close to the brunette’s. After a deep breath, Lexa opened her mouth and the blonde started shoving her chocolate-covered tongue inside her mouth. It was filthy and totally inappropriate, but they were so consumed by each other, they didn’t even notice the waiter coming to their table to offer them some coffee. He was so shocked by the image of the two hot girls furiously making out, that he quickly ran away under deck (probably to get off, but who could blame him?!).

After Lexa sucked all the cake from Clarke’s tongue, she gave a tentative pump of her hips, just to remind her of the position they were in.

\- Baby, move!

\- No, I just want to feel you around me!

\- Baby, I need you to move, please!, Clarke begged.

\- I can’t! They’ll see us! Clit or ass?, Lexa offered.

\- Both!, Clarke nodded furiously, ready to accept whatever Lexa will throw her way.

\- Greedy little slut! You can only choose one, Clarke!, Lexa chastised.

The blonde enjoyed a lot Lexa’s fascination with her ass, but she was desperate for a quick release and she knew she’ll only get that from her clitoris.

\- Clit!, she answered shortly.

The brunette dipped her right hand fingers in the vanilla custard before slipping them under the blanked and Clarke’s skirt.

\- Lex, what are you doing?

\- I want a second helping of dessert when I get back later!, the brunette whispered seductively while smearing the sweet custard over Clarke’s clit.

Lexa could feel how much her cock was spreading the blonde’s pussy lips apart and she found it incredibly difficult not to push her fingers inside. She focused on the slippery nub, trying to draw loose infinite signs around it.

\- Baby, please!, Clarke begged again, and Lexa decided not to prolong her suffering. With a succession of flicks and rubs, she brought the blonde to the brink of ecstasy.

\- Clarke, you have to be quiet, ok?

\- Uhum!, Clarke exclaimed a bit loudly and Lexa could see she was so far gone, it was no telling how she’ll react when she’ll orgasm.

Dropping the blanket, Lexa brought her left hand to Clarke’s mouth and forced her shut, while her right fingers assaulted the blonde’s stiff clit. After two more flicks, Lexa caught it between her fingers and started milking it roughly, sending Clarke crashing into a violent release. The blonde trashed a bit in Lexa’s arms and it was so hot that the brunette couldn’t help but continue to milk her into a second orgasm. Clarke’s pussy muscles had such an intense grip over her cock, that she was close to cumming herself. She got interrupted by the waiter, red in the face and flustered, letting them know the boat has docked and their journey had reached the end. Lexa sent him away with a wink and a “thank you”, not before noticing the tent he was sporting in his pants.

\- Look, baby!, she cooed in Clarke’s ear while the blonde was still coming down from her high. The waiter couldn’t take his eyes from you! You got him rock hard! Maybe I should invite him over; share you with him. Would you like that?

\- N-no!, Clarke panted.

\- Why not, baby girl?

\- Because I’m yours! Only yours!, Clarke answered lazily.

\- Good girl!, Lexa praised her, satisfied by the answer. I wouldn’t share you with anyone in the world!

With a final kiss to the corner of Clarke’s mouth, she helped the blonde up and discretely tucked her huge bone inside her boxers and slacks. When they got off the boat, she slipped a 100 euro bill to the waiter, bringing her pointer to her mouth in the international “Shh” sign. The boy answered by zipping his lips and that was that!

When they got off the boat, Clarke was so tired she could barely walk, so Lexa steered her to the closest metro entrance. Once they found two seats in the back of the car, the blonde slumped all over the brunette, putting her head in Lexa’s lap. Clarke could feel the huge bulge under her cheek and decided to take the matter into her own hands...well, better said, mouth. She made quick work of fishing Lexa’s cock out of her pants and boxers and quickly put it in her mouth. Lexa’s balls were so blue, she hadn’t protested at all. But when Clarke didn’t move for a whole minute, she began to panic. Could have Clarke fallen asleep with Lexa’s dick in her mouth?!

\- Baby, move!, Lexa gently urged her.

\- No, I just want to feel you around me!, Clarke mocked Lexa’s previous words and it made the brunette mad with frustration.

Even without sucking or licking, Clarke’s mouth offered a pleasant home for Lexa’s cock. It was so warm and hot inside, the brunette was sure a little friction was all she needed and she’d go off like a rocket in only a couple of seconds.

She knew this is Clarke’s way of rebelling because she denied her ass orgasm earlier on the boat. Lexa secretly loved how open the blonde had been at all her proposals, especially the ass related ones. She’d spilled her load in Clarke’s ass more times than anywhere else on or in the blonde combined. She’d plugged it inside with her own cock or with butt plugs. She’d claimed that hole with her tongue, her fingers, her cock and vibrators. She was dying to double-dick Clarke, and just the thought made Lexa twitch.

When Clarke stubbornly refused to move, Lexa decided to follow her own pleasure. She put one hand at the back of Clarke’s head and started pushing gently. Yes, she’d want to force Clarke a bit, maybe make her choke, draw some spit and some tears out of her, but she wouldn’t want to harm the girl. She kept pushing until she felt her dick hit the back of Clarke’s throat. Just as she was preparing to push some more, the blonde hollowed her cheeks and started a sucking motion so intense that Lexa felt her jizz fly up directly from her balls into the eager mouth above her. Her orgasm was so smooth, that Lexa only managed to release her hold on Clarke’s nape before slumping on the back of her chair. Clarke kept drinking her cum until all spurts have been ingested. When she finished, she tucked Lexa’s softening dick inside her pants and placed her head back on the brunette’s lap.

The rest of the metro journey was spent in silence, Lexa’s hands combing through Clarke’s hair being the only parts of them moving. During the short distance from the metro to the apartment, Lexa’s arm was slung over Clarke’s shoulder, while the blonde tucked her hand in the back pocket of Lexa’s pants. It was intimate and pleasant, and when they reached the apartment, the brunette was a bit sad to see Clarke heading to her bedroom. That was outside her regular territory, she’s never played inside that room.

When she reached the open door to Clarke’s bedroom, she could see the blonde on the bed, on the back, still clothed, hand slung over eyes. She took her time, deciding what to do next, but finally Lexa found the courage to get in. She helped Clarke undress...well, she did most of the undressing, since Clarke only assisted her in lifting her butt up when she removed her skirt and panties, opting to watch Lexa at work with half-closed lids and a cheeky smile on her face. As soon as the blonde was bollock naked, Lexa kneeled at the foot of the bed, in front of her.

\- What are you doing?, Clarke whisper-asked when she couldn’t see Lexa in the room anymore.

\- I’m taking the second helping of dessert!, Lexa answered before diving in on Clarke’s clit. It was addictive, the taste of Clarke, mixed with the vanilla custard. Never before has the brunette eaten pussy with so much pleasure. She pulled all tricks to bring the blonde to orgasm as soon as she could: she sucked, she licked, she nipped, she pushed, she penetrated... all in vain! When she chanced a pause to look at Clarke, she couldn’t believe it! The blonde was sleeping through all her efforts!

\- What the fuck?!

That really was a blow; never before had a woman fallen asleep while Lexa was performing! She dove back in, sucking with renewed vigour, flicking the clit, even bringing a bit of teeth into play... nothing! Clarke was lost to the world! With a huff, Lexa got up, removed her own clothes, spit on her cock and started hitting the head with frustration. It helped seeing the blonde butt naked, spread eagle in front of her, with the proof of her previous release still glistening between her pussy lips. When she came, she painted  the blonde with her release. The first spurt hit her from forehead to chin, the second decorated Clarke’s ample breasts, and Lexa finished milking herself between Clarke’s legs. She wanted her to wake up sticky and think the brunette had cummed inside her baby-making hole.

Suddenly, Lexa wished she had really finished inside Clarke’s pussy, the only hole she hadn’t bathed in her hot sperm. She envisioned her spermatozoa travelling inside the blonde’s reproductive tract, penetrating her eggs, creating the zygote. She could clearly see Clarke’s belly filling out with her baby inside. Lexa noticed her hand hadn’t stopped moving up and down the shaft, and a second orgasm sneaked up on her. Rope and rope flew from her hard dick to Clarke’s belly. The release was so powerful, the brunette had to lean on the wall behind her for a couple of seconds, to regain her strength. She watched the masterpiece before her: Clarke bathed in her white thick cum – hey, maybe she was the real artist here! Not wanting to pass on the spank bank material, she grabbed her phone from her pants and took a couple of photos.

Without thinking much, she turned off the light and joined Clarke in bed. She helped the blonde up on the pillow and spooned her from behind. With a light squeeze to the blonde’s breast, Lexa closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Lex! Lex!

Lexa opened her eyes to see a furious-looking Clarke in front of her! She was butt-naked, her body glowing with the dry sheen of cum the brunette had painted on her the previous night. A treacherous smirk bloomed on Lexa’s face that said “guilty as charged”.

\- The fuck did you do?, Clarke asked annoyed and a bit panicky.

She had woken up this morning to a strange feeling on her body, gripping at her skin. She realized what it was when she felt the sticky globs of cum gathered between her legs. Clarke had had a scare with one of her first boyfriends who had come inside her and she never forgot the feeling of his release dried outside her cunt, that she had felt the following morning. Nor the panic that had set in when her period had been one week late. She swore she would always use some sort of protection, though she stopped taking her pills when she left the States. But ... had Lexa really came inside of her last night? Actually...did they have sex? It was a blur in her head; she remembered being so tired; and Lexa writing fascinating stories with her talented tongue on the blonde’s clit. She must have fallen asleep sometimes after her release.

Her anger began to bubble again, not necessarily because Lexa had presumably fucked her while unconscious. Hell, she’d spent a week alone in her room, awake at night, in her room, thinking about sneaking inside Lexa’s bedroom and sucking her off while she slept. She couldn’t – wouldn’t – hold that against her. But cumming inside her, especially after their weekend trysts, when Clarke specifically made Lexa cum in her ass, and not in her cunt, because she wasn’t on the pill, was a low for the brunette, and an unexpected one...

\- The fuck did you do, Lexa?, Clarke asked now even more infuriated by the laughter that was coursing through the brunette’s body.

\- Look for yourself!, Lexa answered cheekily while stretching for her phone on the nightstand. After she unlocked it, she pushed it towards Clarke, her enormous grin still wide on her face.

The blonde grabbed it and was shocked at seeing Lexa’s background image. It was ... her, asleep, spread eagle on the bed, covered from head to pussy in the brunette’s white cum. She could see Lexa’s release dripping from her swollen cunt and couldn’t hold back the tears pricking at the corners. Lexa had been so attentive, even in the throes of passion, this gesture came as a shock for Clarke. She threw the phone at Lexa, who frowned at the angry attack.

\- Hey! What’s gotten into you?, Lexa asked, all traces of humour gone from her face.

\- Fuck you!, Clarke spit and, with her body shaking with sobs of crying, left the room in a hurry. She found refuge in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lexa remained puzzled in the middle of the bed. What had just happened? One second she was fooling around with Clarke, the next second she sprinted to the bathroom with tears in her...Ooooh! Clarke must have got it all wrong!

\- God, I’m such an idiot!, she whispered to herself and disentangled from the sheets. She didn’t lose time with putting clothes on; it was more important letting the blonde know it was all a huge misunderstanding.

\- Clarke!, she tried at the bathroom door, but it was closed.

She would’ve knocked if it weren’t so urgent and important... Lexa could hear the water was on in the jacuzzi, but she hoped her voice could carry on through the door.

\- Clarke, open the door, please!

She thought she could discern Clarke’s sobbing through the sounds of the water gurgling in the tub, and her heart broke knowing she had caused this. And for what?! A stupid joke!

\- Clarke, please, listen to me! I was fooling around! Nothing happened last night!, she almost begged. I promise! Please, just open the door and let me explain!

Nothing! No reply from behind the closed door. Lexa was starting to panic, mostly because of what had transpired with Clarke, but also because she was almost late for her summer school. She’d ditch without a worry if today of all days she wouldn’t be supposed to deliver a presentation that she had worked on for almost a month now with two other colleagues. That would be an important part of the evaluation process, and skipping would mean not only her grade affected, but also those of her colleagues. She was responsible for them also. In an instant she took the decision to go to school; she’d deal with Clarke when she gets back home, she’ll explain everything and things would go back to how they were. Wouldn’t they?

It was a bit awkward washing herself up at the kitchen sink, especially her private parts, but she made do. She threw some gums in her bag, knowing she won’t be able to wash her teeth this morning – yuck! After she dressed herself in record time, she tried at the bathroom door once again. It was still closed, but she couldn’t hear the water flowing anymore:

\- Clarke, I really am sorry! I – I need to head to school now, but please give me a chance to explain when I get back home. Clarke?! I was a jerk. I’m sorry...!, and with that, Lexa left. She couldn’t know that Clarke was submerged under water.

The blonde could hear something distorted through the water, but she couldn’t make up the words. When she resurfaced, she caught the last part of the brunette’s words: “I was a jerk. I’m sorry...!”. New tears sprung to her eyes. Was this that Lexa really was: a jerk? She had enjoyed the kinky sex, the domination, the humiliating words and actions – they were all play and she loved every single one of them and how they made her feel. But this... this was too much! She had to draw a line at life-changing actions.

When Clarke left the tub after another hour of soaking and meditating, she had come to a conclusion. She had really come to enjoy Lexa, her playful part, but also the real girl behind the player. Their time spent together talking had shown her a determined young woman, with precise goals in life, but also an attentive and sensitive soul. Her heart broke at the soulless thing Lexa had done – playing around with creating a new life was not something to be trifled with. It dawned to Clarke that the suffering that she felt all morning had a name that she wasn’t that much familiar with: heartbreak! But when did Lexa have time to sneak inside her soul and make her home there?  Fresh tears fell for the sudden ending of the blossoming feelings in her heart. It must be a crush; it was too soon for love. But it hurt more than any another separation Clarke has ever had. And they were never together in the first place, to break up now...

She knew what she had to do – she had to leave!

 

Lexa was a mess! She got to the university on time, but she stopped twice on the way to dry heave at the side of the road. She was sweating and her stomach was in knots. The young student had the inspiration to ask her teacher to allow their group to present first and to excuse her after that, as she was coming down with something.

After their half-hour presentation, she was back in the metro, her heart pounding wildly in her chest at the prospect of seeing Clarke. Clarke, who was angry and sad at her. Clarke, who she left at home, crying alone in the bathroom. Clarke, who ... The realization came upon her, then! Clarke, who she only wanted to make happy! Fuck! She knew she fucked up big time, and there was only one way of making things right: to tell the truth about what had really happened and about how she felt. If there was a chance for Clarke to forgive her and give her a chance, she’d be happier than ever before. The thought put a small smile on Lexa’s face, but it was quickly wiped out when she entered her apartment. She wasn’t prepared to see Clarke sitting on the sofa, writing a note. Her luggage was by the door, all made.

\- Clarke?, Lexa was puzzled with the sight in front of her.

\- Oh, you’re home!, Clarke said just as spooked at seeing the brunette back home.

 - What are you doing?

\- I... I’m leaving. I think it’s best...

\- Clarke, please, hear me out!, Lexa interrupted, clearly distressed.

\- I don’t think there’s anything you could say that could make me stay!, Clarke forced her tears not to roll on her cheeks.

\- Please! It’s not what you think! Give me 2 minutes to explain, just 2 minutes. And if you still want to leave after that, you’re free to go! It pained Lexa to say this, but she couldn’t hold Clarke back against her wish.

\- Ok, you have 2 minutes!

\- Thank you!

Lexa started frantically pacing in front of Clarke, trying to find the best way to explain what had happened.

\- I... Last night... you see...

Clarke toughened up, waiting for the brunette to admit to making up a lousy excuse for why she had cummed inside of her, but she wasn’t ready for what came next.

\- You fell asleep!, Lexa said, with just a hint of frustration coating her panicky voice.

\- What’s that supposed to mean?, Clarke burst.

\- You fell asleep while I was eating you up! Nothing like this has ever happened to me before!, Lexa also raised her tone.

\- Oh, so it’s my fault? So what, did you fuck me while asleep and came inside of me to punish me? Is that it, Lexa? Did you want to ruin my life?

\- It was a joke!, Lexa try to combat, without realizing she had never actually denied the things she was accused of.

\- Fuck you, Lexa! Is this your grand explanation? That’s supposed to make me better: knowing my life could be ruined over a fucking joke?

\- What?! No!, Lexa sobered up. I didn’t come inside of you!

\- Yeah, right!

\- Clarke, please, listen to me! You fell asleep and... yeah, it made me a little frustrated, especially since I didn’t get to finish...

\- Whatever! I’m done...

\- No, please, hear me out! You were asleep and I’d never take a woman while unconscious. I jerked off watching your beautiful body and ... at the moment I thought it was funny to come on you..., Lexa offered while hyperventilating. She couldn’t breathe, but she had to tell Clarke the truth, stop those tears from coming.

\- Yeah, sure!, Clarke huffed.

\- I swear to God, Clarke! I never even touched you! I’d never do that, especially after... But Lexa’s next words never came out, she just wheezed a couple of times, trying to make the air enter her lungs, and collapsed unconscious on the couch.

 - Lex! Lex, what’s wrong!, Clarke grabbed the brunette’s shoulders and shook them a couple of times. Lex, wake up!

The slaps resounded loudly in the room and they had the desired effect. Lexa opened her eyes, a bit disorientated in the beginning. As soon as she saw Clarke hovering above her, she drew several big breaths.

\- Are you ok?, Clarke asked gently, while still unsure whether to believe Lexa or not.

\- Only if you trust my word on this! I swear to you, Clarke, I’d never..., but the brunette couldn’t finish because a sob racked through her body.

\- Hey...what’s wrong?

\- I...I’ve been through this before, Clarke. You have to believe me!, Lexa’s state of agitation returned.

\- Do you...Do you want to tell me about it?

Lexa gulped visibly, but nodded.

\- My first girlfriend...her name was Costia. We were so young and we were just fooling around..., Lexa shuddered with the weight of her memory. We didn’t know how to protect ourselves. We’d have tons of sex every day: at school, at home, in parks, at friends’ homes, in public bathroom, we were so in love and so addicted to each other.

The tears were now flowing in a constant stream on Lexa’s face. Clarke sat on the couch next to the brunette and tried to wipe them out, but new ones would replace them, so soon she stopped doing that. Instead, she took one of Lexa’s hands in between hers. It was obvious the brunette had something weighing on her soul, and her reaction made Clarke believe in her words. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding. She hoped that with all her heart!

\- At the time, my parents were constantly taking me to doctors, to learn more about me being intersex. All my analyses’ results indicated I had a very low sperm count, so they explained unexpected pregnancies were theoretically impossible. Me and Costia...we never even thought about using protection. When she missed her period for a couple of months, she thought it was her hormone imbalance causing her to have irregular periods. She was pregnant in 4 months before we realised what was happening...

\- Oh, Lex! I’m so sorry!, Clarke tried to embrace the brunette, but Lexa stood and started pacing again.

\- We panicked and told our parents, who separated us. Costia was... she was immediately scheduled for an abortion. Something went wrong and she...

Lexa couldn’t go on, she was now on her feet, in front of Clarke, shaking with sobs.

\- I’m sorry, Clarke! I was so stupid; I never meant to scare you so badly.

\- Shhh, shhh! It’s ok, baby!, Clarke cooed, trying to calm the brunette down, but Lexa continued.

\- I’d never cum inside of you! You wanted to know why I always came in your ass...

\- Shhh! Come with me!, Clarke kept on whispering to Lexa while grabbing her hands and slowly leading her to the blonde’s bedroom.

\- That’s why I do it! Because I used to cum inside Costia’s pussy, keep it locked there... it was about possession. She was mine, I could fill her pussy with my seed!, Lexa went on, half crying, but more angry at herself.

Without realizing, Clarke had brought her to the bedroom and was starting to undress her.

\- And then I lost her and my parents sent me away. And I swore I’ll never do that again. And I’ve never, Clarke, you have to believe me...I’ve never come in anyone’s cunt!, Lexa continued, distressed.

\- I believe you, baby!, Please calm down!, Clarke asked, now moving on to undressing herself.

\- Just in their mouths or asses! If I fill their asses, I could keep my cum trapped there and they’d never get pregnant and they’d never die. You see?, Lexa asked. She looked as if she had discovered gravity all over again, but the tears continually flowing from her eyes let Clarke know that the brunette’s walls had just come down, possibly for the first time since she lost her first love. The blonde’s heart ached at the brunette’s pain. She was accustomed to Lexa being always so composed, so in charge of everything she did... but she loved more this human, flawed and suffering version of her, because it was real.

\- I understand now! Come here!, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and lead her to the bed.

They were both naked – that was their natural state when they were at home, always fucking like rabbits -, but now it was different, somehow. This was not about sex, it was about closeness. When Clarke opened her arms, Lexa never hesitated. She curled herself in a fetal position, placing her head on the blonde’s tummy. The brunette cupped her belly in a protective stance and Clarke shuddered knowing Lexa will be a great, protective mother one day. She hated herself for getting wet at imagining Lexa in a similar position, talking with their child inside Clarke’s belly. Maybe someday; today was about something else.

\- I’m sorry, too, Lex! For jumping to conclusions, for never giving you a chance to explain...

\- No, it’s my fault! I never should have done something so stupid! Please, forgive me!, Lexa asked, and started leaving butterfly kisses all over Clarke’s belly. She wasn’t even kissing her, just touching her lips to the warm skin of Clarke’s body.

\- It’s ok..., Clarke forced herself to reply while holding in the moan that threatened to come up.

\- No, it’s not!, Lexa went on kissing and licking the skin under her lips. Please, let me make this up to you!, she begged between deep licks. She moved her hot tongue over small surfaces of skin, like a cat trying to clean her young kittens.

\- It’s ok, baby! Not now! Clarke was starting to get hot and bothered, but she still resisted the brunette’s insistent licks.

\- I can smell you!, Lexa said and inhaled deeply, as if to bottle Clarke’s scent in her lungs. Please, I need this!, she said and raised her head to look at the blonde. Lexa’s eyes were so wide and so pleading, the vibrant green Clarke had gotten to adore now so faded, and the tracks of tears still visible on her cheeks.

\- Please!, she said again and lowered her head to Clarke’s hip, using her tongue to taste a large portion of skin there, always maintaining eye contact to the blonde. I need you, baby, please!, she asked again, and Clarke was a goner. It was nothing this beautiful creature wound up around her body would ask of her that she would refuse. It was a healing process and her body might just be the medicine Lexa needs. If that’s the case, let her have her fill! The nod she gave her was almost imperceptible, but she knew the brunette saw it when she dipped her head back to the curve of Clarke’s waist and took another deep lick.

Clarke just slumped on the bed and allowed Lexa to take what she needed. She thought again how she was already drenched, even if this was one of the less sexual things she’d done in her life. Lexa’s tongue would bathe her entire body, always missing the blonde’s erogenous points, and she just stood there, her heart breaking for the broken girl above her. She thought how she would have loved now to be in Lexa’s bedroom, look back at them in the ceiling mirror, watch the map that Lexa drew with her tongue on her skin.

When the brunette continued her journey north, Clarke was a bit disappointed, but she didn’t say anything, she didn’t direct Lexa’s mouth to where a river was flowing out of her. She clenched her fists and forced them by her side, waiting patiently for the brunette to ask for her to engage. Lexa didn’t. Not when she started licking Clarke’s chest and the top of her breasts, totally avoiding her stiff peaks. Not when she swirled her tongue maddeningly inside the dip of Clarke’s neck and across her collarbones. Not when she moved up, sitting snuggle on top of Clarke from head to toes, and started licking across her jaw, and her cheeks and her forehead. It was a strange feeling, but soothing in the same time, being taken care of in such an animalistic way, washed by all sins and all filth...and then Clarke realized what was Lexa doing. She was licking the traces of cum from where she released all over the blonde’s body! Clarke had never received a more intimate apology and felt as all the frustration and heartbreak of the day left her body with Lexa’s calm strokes and an orgasm that came out of nowhere. It gave way to a torrent of release, but it also opened the gates of her tears. Lexa licked them all, drinking the salty traces from her cheeks.

\- I’m sorry, baby! I’m so sorry!, Lexa kept saying, like a mantra, without knowing all was already forgotten.

When Clarke suddenly grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her deeply, sucking her tongue in her mouth, Lexa was a bit surprised, but she quickly recovered and answered in full. Their tongues seemed to be the only parts of their bodies moving, and Clarke felt every touch and every caress not only in her mouth, but also in her soul. Suddenly, she was gripped by a desperation of having Lexa inside of her. Lexa’s cum that she scrubbed raw this morning from her body, now she craved it deep inside of her, splashing around in her, staying there for all eternity. The blonde shuddered at the magnitude of her feelings and the need that possessed her.

Without any words, she moved from underneath the brunette. Now splayed on her belly, Clarke raised her left leg, putting her holes on display. She turned her head to look at Lexa and saw her watching transfixed her glistening lower body. To catch her attention, she clenched and unclenched her pussy a couple of times and this seemed to have the desired effect.

\- Clarke, are you sure? I... I don’t deserve this!, Lexa whispered.

\- It’s not about you anymore, Lex! I need this. Please!, she almost begged.

She could see Lexa’s eyes darting from her cunt to her asshole, clearly torn apart between the two holes and unsure how to proceed.

\- Back and forth, baby! I need to feel you everywhere!, Clarke said again, pushing her ass towards the brunette to mark her words.

It was all the incentive Lexa needed. She draped herself over Clarke’s back, keeping herself upright with the right hand and using her left to guide the blonde’s mouth back to hers. It was a strange and uncomfortable position, and the angle of Clarke’s head was strange, but the first swipe of tongue to tongue made all thoughts leave Lexa’s mind. Her crotch was snuggled in between Clarke’s ass cheeks and she could feel her dick being enveloped in warmth and slick from the blonde’s previous release. She gave a couple of hollow pumps and, with a shuddering breath, she made a lucky hit and caught Clarke’s pussy with her dickhead. If she’d go to Heaven, it probably wouldn’t feel as good as this! The tight canal swallowed her cock whole and she bottomed out after only two pumps. After a short period to recover from the bliss, she used her left hand to guide her stiff dick to the blonde’s backdoor. Clarke was pretty wet and already accustomed to frequent anal sex, so it didn’t take too much push and shove until her mushroom head was stretching the blonde’s ring muscles. It was so tight that she never wanted to withdraw, but Clarke had ordered a big fat portion of back and forth and that was what she’ll deliver.

Her strokes were long and slow, and their bodies moved like in a dance. Push – forth; pull – back. Push – forth; pull – back. Push – forth; pull – back. Clarke’s pussy lips would part like the Red Sea, receiving her cock in the Promise Land. Her tight asshole – how could she still be so tight? – milked Lexa of all her resolve.

\- Baby, I need you to move!, Clarke asked, and Lexa was a slave at her feet.

She did a final pass between the two holes, and when she split open Clarke’s asshole again, she slightly repositioned herself for better leverage. She suddenly started furiously pumping her hips, setting a fast pace, that drew a series of Ah! Ah AH! from Clarke. It was a cacophony of sounds: Clarke’s moans were mingling with the squeaks of her cock in the now sloppy ass and the slaps of her balls on the blonde’s drenched pussy.

\- Harder, baby! Fuuuck!, Clarke begged almost delirious with pleasure.

With inhuman strength, Lexa picked up her pace, hammering the poor asshole as if she wanted to push her whole body inside. The tightness in her balls told her she was close, but she couldn’t finish before Clarke. She owed her that much! Lexa sneaked her left hand to the blonde’s breast, pulled harshly on the pointed nipple. As soon as she felt Clarke’s body starting to stiffen, she grabbed the blonde by the throat, squeezing lightly to cut airflow for a second and enhance her release.

It was a new sensation in bed for Clarke, being on the verge of orgasm and gasping for air, just to be unable to draw any breath inside her lungs. The thrill of Lexa’s hand choking her, even if it was for a second, sent her in one mind-blowing orgasm. She trembled and shook with a violence that she never experienced before when she orgasmed from her ass. Her mind was reeling with the overflow of sensations and emotions, but between all blurry thoughts of release and enormous pleasure, she knew what she had to do. With the last of her power, Clarke moved her hands between their united bodies and moved Lexa’s cock back to her pussy.

It was a fraction of a second that it took Lexa to erupt with a loud roar. When she realised what had happened, she made to pull out, but Clarke’s hand on her ass cheek, keeping her close, stopped her. She panted and slumped over the blonde, letting herself go and allowing the last ropes of cum to bathe Clarke’s pussy walls.

The intense feeling of Lexa’s pulsing cock and the power of her squirts sent Clarke tumbling into another release. She could feel the brunette’s cock touching all the right places inside of her; her come travelling deeper inside her body that anyone has ever been. When she felt the hot sensation of Lexa’s mouth, tongue and lips on her shoulder, followed by a wet trickle, she knew she had taken the right decision. She had give Lexa her confidence and her freedom back.

\- It’s ok, baby!, she cooed, awkwardly trying to move her head so that she could kiss Lexa’s plump lips. It’s ok! We’ll go to the pharmacy and take the morning after pill and everything is going to be alright, ok?

She could feel Lexa’s feeble nod on her shoulders, followed by more tears on her skin.

\- It’s ok, baby! I wanted this. I needed this. Ok?, she made sure Lexa understood what she was taking about.

\- Ok. Thank you, Clarke!

\- What for? I should be the one thanking you for the amazing orgasms!, the blonde tried to make light of the situation.

\- For not leaving!, Lexa ploughed on.

Clarke brought a hand to the back of Lexa’s head, lightly scratching, forcing the brunette to relax on top of her.

\- Not only I’m not leaving... but I think I might need more!, Clarke whispered seductively.

\- How the fuck can you take more?, Lexa asked full of mirth and the blonde was happy to glimpse the brunette’s playful spirit come back to life.

And without waiting for a reply, Lexa snaked her hands around Clarke and swiftly moved both of them around. The brunette was now on her back, with Clarke in her arms, the blonde’s back to her front, and Lexa’s cock snugly fitted inside her sopping cunt.

\- Well, your wish is my command, my lady!, Lexa said in jest and grabbed Clarke’s full breasts in her hands at the same time she raised her hips from the bed and started pistoning her cock in and out of the blonde’s cunt.

The pace she set was maddening, splitting the blonde open, pressing her dickhead to the blonde’s G-spot with every pass.

\- Oh, fuck, Lex! Harder, baby! Oh, God, yes!, Clarke kept moaning.

\- Take it, baby!, Lexa grunted, maintaining the harsh pace. Her abs and calves were burning, but the friction in her dick was out of this world.

\- Oh, God! Lex, Lex, Leeeex!, Clarke shouted as never before when the pressure inside her cunt exploded, forcing Lexa’s dick out of her tight canal. She squirted so strong, that the proof of her powerful release got smeared all over the wall in front of the bed.

Lexa pushed her dick back inside, continuing to jack-hammer away at Clarke’s sensitive pussy, forcing new spurt and squirts to come out.

\- I can’t! Please, Lex!, she begged, already on the brink of fainting from the massive stimulation.

Quickly, the pressure in her pussy disappeared, only for Lexa’s cock to make her way through Clarke’s brown star. It was a brief respite, as the brunette brought her right hand to the swollen cunt, easily pushing four fingers inside and grinding the heal of her palm on the sensitive diamond nub.

\- One more, baby, for me!, Lexa asked. Her cock never let go of the crazy rhythm inside Clarke’s ass, but those damned wiggling fingers sent the blonde reeling in a spiral of never ending pleasure. The blonde thought she was dreaming, but she felt Lexa switch holes one more time and curling her body over Clarke’s with every rope and spurt she released inside the blonde’s pussy.

 _Don’t forget about the morning after pill, Clarke!_ , was all she remembered her brain telling her before shutting down.

Finishing not once, but twice inside the cunt of the girl she was secretly crushing on, Lexa was expecting to be gripped by that shattering feeling of fear and desperation she had felt when she had lost Costia. She was expecting her mind to flood her with _What ifs?_ , instead she was bursting with happiness and joy, body tingling with a feeling she hadn’t allowed herself to experience in years.

Could she... could she have fallen in love with Clarke?

The though made her shudder and release a final spurt of cum inside the blonde’s pussy.

\- You alright, baby?, she asked, but she got no reply from the limp body above her.

It was starting to become a custom, Clarke fainting or falling asleep during or after sex.

\- You’ve got to be kidding me!, she laughed happily, but gently turned both of their bodies on the side and pulled out from Clarke. She had spent years obsessed over not spilling her load from her sex-partners assholes, but now, seeing her cum trickle from Clarke’s cunt, she just smiled, knowing it was a part of her healing process. From now on, she’d allow herself to be happy...


	13. Chapter 13

[Next morning...]

\- ... And I got up to a note saying she’s sorry she had to leave early, but to call her when I wake up. And to a glass of water and a pill next to it!

\- Oh, wow! And I mean WOW! I knew things would get crazy between you, but this is just...WOW! I can’t even find the words, and Raven Reyes always finds her words!

\- Okaaay, now you’re freaking me out! Is it too much? Is it weird?

There was silence on the line for a couple of seconds, enough to almost send Clarke spiralling on a trip down Anxiety Lane.

\- Does it feel weird?, Raven asked, no traces of sarcasm in her voice.

\- Not really, no... I mean, it is a bit of a rollercoaster, but you should meet her, Rave! She’s so damn magnetic, and she’s like sooo attractive and cocky and confident and cool, but also a genuinely nice person!, Clarke kept on gushing over Lexa.

\- Oh, wow, do I hear wedding bells?, Raven joked.

\- Not sure about THAT, but I want more, so much more with her!

It was the first time Clarke had admitted this out loud. The sex? Yes, she was honest and upfront to Lexa, stating that it was a convenient setup: great no-strings-attached sex with you flatmate. But she wasn’t so sure anymore about those damn strings...

\- How much more are we talking about?

\- I don’t know, Rae..., Clarke sighed. At least, for the rest of my time here, I want the spectacular sex and the great fun, but also sightseeing together and cuddling in her arms...

\- Sounds like you want a relationship with Lexa...

\- A relationship with an expiry date is not really a relationship, is it, though?

\- Well, two and half months is a long time, a lot can happen...

\- 79 days!

\- What?

\- 79 days. Until my flight back home.

\- Oh, girl, you’ve got it bad!, Raven laughed.

\- No shit, Sherlock?!, the blonde puffed, unhappy with how much teasing material she had given the Latina.

 

After the long conversation with Raven and another, just as long, with her father, Clarke found herself at home alone and quite bored. The heavy conversation and the crazy sex she had with Lexa the previous day left her emotionally and physically tired, so she decided to stay in. The blonde brought her sketchpad from her room and settled on the living room couch. She became so absorbed in drawing, that she didn’t even noticed when 2 hours had passed. It was then, when she stopped to stretch her stiff legs and arms, that she realised the extent of her crush on Lexa: the brunette was looking back at her from all the pages of her pad. Confident Lexa, dressed in her school clothes; Lexa at home, relaxed, wearing sweatshirt and pants; smirking Lexa, rocking her club outfit; Lexa naked, in bed, eyes closed, with her cock in her hand...

\- Fuck!, Clarke whispered to herself.

The last sketch has affected the blonde in more ways than one: her pussy was already wet and pulsing just thinking at being filled by that magnificent cock. Clarke quickly discarded the sketchpad and stretched herself across the sofa, shoving her left hand inside her pants. She furiously started rubbing her clit through her panties, hoping that the rough feeling of the textile would bring her to a quick climax. But as much as she rubbed and rubbed and pinched and pushed, it wasn’t sufficient stimulation, compared to the explosion of feelings that Lexa usually gave her.

Huffing and puffing, Clarke stopped her ministrations when a naughty thought came to her mind. Usually she didn’t enter Lexa’s room when the brunette wasn’t at home, but since she was away, maybe Clarke could “borrow” some of her toys for a rapid solo session. Would Lexa mind the intrusion? Would she get mad and punish her? It send a shiver of excitement through Clarke’s body, who quickly got up and made her way to the brunette’s closed room...

Just being here made Clarke extra horny! The memory of the dirty sex they shared in this bed, the images looking back at Clarke from all these mirrors, everything made the blonde’s pussy leak and clench around the disturbing emptiness inside.

Feeling courageous, the blonde went straight to Lexa’s wardrobe and kneeled in front of the big box from the lower shelf, where she noticed the brunette kept some of her sex toys. It really was a big box, filled with a crazy assortment of pleasure instruments. Clarke has only seen something like this when raiding sex-shops with Raven, during their short tryst. Some of the objects there she had previously tried, like dildos, plugs, handcuffs, vibrators or the fucking clamps. But there were many more here, of different sizes and shapes, that she couldn’t wait to try! There were many other toys that she immediately started fantasizing Lexa using them on her pussy and ass, as well as some that were clearly designed to accommodate and pleasure the cock-bearer. Hmm, interesting, maybe she could suggest Lexa to wear some of those during play...

After looking around the box for close to 15 minutes, she pulled out a couple of objects that she wanted to explore or understand further. The one that mostly got her attention looked like a vibrator, but instead of having a dick-shaped end, it looked more like two tongues. Clarke pressed the ON/OFF button and the two tongues started fluttering in a dynamic motion.

\- Fuck, this would feel so good on my clit!, Clarke moaned imagining the intense pleasure that little VOLTA vibrator could bring to her.

She also pulled out from the box a small object, finger-shaped, that looked like it had a small bullet vibrator attached inside.

\- Guess you’re gonna be fun to use too, little one!, Clarke laughed at the thought of finger-banging herself with that.

Satisfied with the two pleasure objects that she selected from Lexa’s stash, she took them for a quick rinsing in the bathroom (Clarke was sure Lexa was extra clean with all her toys, but she didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks). Returning to the brunette’s bedroom, the blonde discarded her own clothes and giddily plopped down on the bed. The memories engulfed her all at once and the image of Lexa doing all sorts on ungodly things to her made the juices to really flow. Though unnecessary, Clarke still took the bottle of lube from Lexa’s nightstand and applied the gel liberally to both toys.

\- There we go!, she smirked while turning of the tongue-vibrator, but instead of pointing it to her clit, she first directed it to one of her nipples.

The first touch was heavenly, just like a tongue – no, actually, like two tongues intertwining their magical touch over the sensitive nub. The vibration was so delicious that it almost made Clarke roll her eyes in the back of the head, but she quickly opened them again, as she wanted to make the most out of the sinful images looking back at her from the mirrors on the walls and the ceiling. Carefully attaching the finger vibrator to the pointer finger of her left hand, she made quick work of passing the tip through her folds to get accustomed to the sensation. The silicone pad of the finger was textured, with small bumps all over the surface, which felt extraordinary as soon as the blonde introduced it into her wet canal. Turning it on, all sensations were amplified, and a quick orgasm snuck itself as soon as she started wiggling her finger around, in search of her G-spot. It was good, but not even remotely enough for the appetite that Lexa has made her dependant on. She craved Lexa’s thick cock pounding her ass while having the vibrating finger attached harshly to her sweetest spot, switching holes in the maddening back-and-forth sustained rhythm...

\- Fuck, Lex!, Clarke moaned while switching the finger vibrator to her right nipple, starting to pinch it to a very stiff point.

She slowly lowered the tongue-shaped toy to her clit, allowing the dynamic tips to utter against her nub, giving her an incredibly powerful sensation. After her nipples became erect, she concentrated the attention of both toys to her lower regions, every couple of minutes moving the toys between the clit and her already sloppy entrance. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough without Lexa, and Clarke knew that a really satisfying orgasm could happen with a third stimulation. Unfortunately, she was all out of hands...

\- What are you doing here, Clarke? Lexa’s voice resounded through the room, over the buzzing of the two vibrators, and the blonde’s heart jumped from her chest when she heard the harsh tone.

\- Lex..., she said wide-eyed, a wave of redness covering her chest, neck and cheeks. It wasn’t like the brunette has never seen her naked or in full sexual activity, it was the overwhelming sensation of getting caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to do.

\- I asked you a question, slut!, Lexa asked again in a menacing tone, while slowly circling her way towards the bed, like a lioness getting closer to prey.

Clarke could only moan and feel like the added rush of adrenaline was sending her towards an undeserved release.

\- On your knees! Right now!, the brunette commanded and the blonde was quick to obey the authoritative tone.

Clarke turned off and quickly discarded the two toys, placing them on the nightstand next to the bed. She rapidly turned on her knees, lowering her head to the mattress, which made her glistening pussy and ass to rise in the air.

\- You know you’re not supposed to come inside my room uninvited, don’t you?, Lexa asked.

Even though her head was on the mattress and couldn’t see the brunette, Clarke could tell Lexa was facing away from the bed. She could hear Lexa undressing and some rustling that she interpreted as Lexa bringing the toy box from the wardrobe and placing it with a thud by the foot of the bed. Clarke shivered in pleasure, imagining Lexa using several toys on her tonight. She knew the brunette was in play mode and it would be better to act submissively towards her, but still couldn’t help but be a little rebellious. She refused to answer to Lexa’s question.

\- Answer me, slut! The command came in the same time as an unexpected blow on Clarke right ass cheek.

The sting wasn’t that bad, but the blonde knew that was just the beginning, and Lexa was trying to ease her into accepting pain into play gradually. She pushed her head even more in the mattress, bracing herself for the blows that she knew will follow.

\- Oh, I see how this is gonna be!, Lexa smirked while smacking Clarke’s cheeks until she was happy with the rosy colour and the imprint of her palm on the snug buttocks. She lowered her mouth and started licking the marks, from time to time blowing cold air over the heated skin, making the blonde shiver repeatedly. Another harsher slap over Clarke’s unprotected pussy made the blonde yelp loudly.

\- This is for entering my room without permission. But now I have to punish you for starting play without me!

But instead of other painful slaps, Clarke could feel Lexa’s right hand gently passing through her weeping folds, in a pleasant and soothing exploration.

\- Your pleasure is mine, slut! Your orgasms are mine! You are mine!, Lexa kept saying while wiggling a finger inside Clarke’s cunt. On the third pass, the finger started a mad vibration, and Clarke knew Lexa was fucking her with the finger toy she had previously discarded. While pleasurable, one finger – even if vibrating, was definitely not enough for Clarke, who had even had five of the brunette’s large fingers inside her pussy. “Maybe in time I’ll be able to take her whole hand”, the blonde thought insatiably.

A tickling sensation started around Clarke’s asshole. It felt wet and smooth, like a tongue, and she knew what Lexa was doing. Showing her she could use the toys she had picked for maximum effect and pleasure.

What started as a rimming-sensation around her asshole soon transformed into something else. She tried to look in the mirrors to see what was happening, but their bodies were preventing her from seeing anything. If she concentrated on the feeling, Clarke could tell the tip of one of the two tongues had been pushed inside her ass and was slurping around just close to the dark entrance.

After a couple of minutes of teasing, Lexa introduced both tongue tips inside the blonde’s ass and started pushing the vibrator inside to the hilt, while also increasing the vibrating speed and pattern.

\- Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!, Clarke started moaning and pushing her ass against the vibrator. The wiggling tongues felt as if she was being penetrated by two tentacles that were tickling and massaging her inside.

The rhythmic motions Lexa made with the Volta in Clarke’s ass and the finger vibrator in her pussy brought the blonde to the brink of ecstasy and then...there was nothing. Just pure emptiness in both holes, as Lexa cruelly withdrew her hands.

\- No, whyyy?, the blonde begged, but she was powerless. Her pleasure was Lexa’s and she was determined to accept everything the brunette will throw her way, convinced that, at the end of the night, she’ll be more than happy with the result.

\- Shhh! Shut your mouth, slut! Or should I shut it for you?, Lexa asked.

Without raising or turning her head, Clarke nodded. There was only one thing Lexa could shut her up with, and she was eager to suck and swallow it in her mouth.

\- Turn around!, Lexa commanded, and Clarke was quick to move on the bed on all fours until her head and hands were at the margin of the bed.

The image almost made Clarke combust on the spot. The brunette stood there, next to the toy bin, tugging on her erect cock that seemed to be weeping from the tip. She couldn’t wait to take it in her mouth and taste the brunette’s nectar, but, as she made to reach for the splendid cock in front of her, Lexa stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. The brunette bent down and retrieved something from the box from the floor, but Clarke couldn’t really see what it was. “I hope it’s something for my ass. God, it feels so empty!”, the blonde thought wishfully.

\- Open up!, Lexa commanded while shuffling her legs closer to the margin of the bed, so that Clarke wouldn’t have to extend her neck too much.

It warmed Clarke’s heart knowing that, even during play, Lexa was still trying to be as gentle as possible. She decided the brunette deserved a prize, so she started licking the crap out of that sensitive sweet spot on the underside of Lexa’s penis' tip.

\- Fuuuck!, Lexa moaned before grabbing a fistful of blonde hair in her left hand, trying to slow down the pace of the blowjob.

She brought her right hand to Clarke’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb until the blonde opened her eyes to see Lexa looking down at her with a loving look. They exchanged a smile, Clarke’s a little awkward with her mouth full of Lexa’s cock, but the sentiment was there. This was attentive sex, masked as harsh fucking. Clarke loved it!

Lexa’s right hand continued its journey from the blonde’s cheek to her neck, her shoulders, then to the plains of her shoulder blades. She gently followed Clarke’s spine down to her ass cheeks. Lexa had to shuffle a little closer and bend over the blonde to reach them properly, but she continued to massage and knead them in her palm.

Under her, Clarke continued to suck Lexa off just for their mutual enjoyment, without trying anymore to make the brunette cum. She’d save that perfect sensation for her other holes. She was self-interested like that. From time to time, she’d lower her mouth to the smooth balls, licking and munching on them just because she enjoyed the soft moans and growls Lexa emitted above her. She wavered for a second when she felt Lexa’s fingers rounding her puckered hole, but was happy she was getting any kind of stimulation too.

Lexa had a plan, and being three fingers deep in Clarke’s ass was just the beginning. She took the toy that she prepared, put it in her mouth to moisturise it, and then slowly started to push it inside the blonde’s dark hole.

From the shape and the way her ass muscles widened to accommodate the larger part, Clarke knew she was ass-plugged. This brought a passing frown to her face, as she wondered why would Lexa plug her before spilling her warm cum inside her asshole, but she shrugged and continued to bop her head up and down on the brunette’s curvy cock.

Even though her dick was in the dick-heaven, with how good the blonde was sucking her, Lexa felt this crazy need to have Clarke in her arms and kiss her senseless. That was completely out of play for her, but hasn’t she broken so many rules and barriers with Clarke already?

\- Baby, stop for a second!, Lexa said after she finished pushing the plug inside the blonde’s ass.

\- Hmm, what is it?, Clarke asked while looking up, her blue eyes wide and her lips wet and swollen.

She looked so angelic that Lexa didn’t want to wait anymore and leaned over for a quick kiss.

\- Nothing! I just want to get off my feet!, Lexa replied gently.

As Clarke detached herself from the brunette’s dick, she waited patiently on her knees on the margin of the bed to see what Lexa will ask of her next. 

The brunette climbed on the bed and sat propped on a couple of pillows. She patted one of her thighs:

\- Com’ere!

Clarke shuffled on the bed until she was hovering over Lexa’s lap. It was the brunette’s hands on her hips that guided her to sit fully in her lap. She barely situated herself when she could feel Lexa’s lips over hers. It wasn’t demanding or punishing in any way, but gentle and loving in an unexpected and heart-warming way. Lexa’s arms made their way around Clarke’s shoulders and the brunette gathered the blonde in her arms in an affectionate hug.

\- What was that for?, Clarke asked a little out of breath after the kiss came to its natural end.

\- Because I missed you today!, Lexa admitted with a blush.

\- Oh, really?, Clarke asked mischievously.

\- Really! Really! Really!, Lexa replied, pecking Clarke’s lips repeatedly, her smile transforming to a stupid grin that one only sees in people who are stupidly and definitely in love.

\- Good! Because I missed you too!

\- Is that why you where in my room, spread in my bed, fucking yourself with my toys?, the brunette continued, voice filled with sarcasm and desire. There was no trace of malice or dominant-persona in her tone.

\- U-hum!, the blonde replied bashfully. I needed you so badly that I couldn’t stop myself...

\- I’m glad to hear that! Do you still need me?

\- U-hum!, Clarke fluttered her eyelashes at Lexa.

\- What do you need?, Lexa asked gently.

\- Everything you have to give me!, the blonde answered while raising her ass and resituating herself over Lexa’s dick.

Slowly, she started an up-and-down motion over the weeping cock, leaving the evident traces of her arousal on the underside of Lexa’s dick. She’d moan every time her clit would bump the mushroom head, and she’d push herself harder, her outer lips greedily swallowing the veiny cock.

\- Fuck, Clarke! You feel so good!, Lexa moaned with every pass of the warm cunt over her cock.

She was so swollen and flush that she could come without even having penetrated the blonde.

\- Baby, please...!, Lexa begged. She realised how that sounded and quickly hid her blushing face in the crook of Clarke’s neck.

For a second, the blonde wanted to tease and make fun at the quivering mess underneath her, but she refrained herself. All she wanted to do in that moment was envelop Lexa in her body, guard her of all evils, give her all the pleasure. She didn’t say anything, she just pushed herself up and grabbed the brunette’s cock in one hand. After a couple of pumps, she directed the angry-red mushroom head to her cunt and allowed her body to slide down until she could feel Lexa’s thighs touching the end of the plug in her ass. Both girls sighed and relaxed, as that wonderful feeling of being united in body and spirit enveloped them.

Clarke gripped Lexa’s shoulders for leverage and started a slow up-and-down movement, making sure not to allow the brunette’s dick to escape the tight confinement of her pussy. It was even tighter with the plug in her ass, and she thought she understood now why Lexa has opted for this toy.

Meanwhile, Lexa attached her mouth to the bulging vein in Clarke’s neck, licking the thin skin there, sucking hickeys all over the accessible skin. She felt exhilaration at the thought of marking Clarke, of letting the world know she was taken; that she was hers! Her left hand was splayed on the blonde’s back, keeping Clarke so close to her that their breasts would rub against each others’ in a symphony of feelings and sensations. With her right hand, Lexa played with the plug lodged deeply in the ass of the blonde goddess above her. She pulled it out almost completely, only to push it back inside in perfect synchronization with the push and pull of her dick inside Clarke’s pussy.

Everything happened in slow motion, even Clarke’s drew out moans and Lexa’s undemonstrative growls.

\- Fuck, baby, what’s happening?, Clarke asked a little alarmed at the sudden disruption at the rhythm they created.

\- Shhh! Just enjoy it!, Lexa said before pushing once again on the small remote she had next to her.

A tremor passed through Clarke as she stopped all efforts of impaling herself on Lexa’s cock, focused on enjoying the feelings in her ass. The plug had suddenly elongated, expanded and started vibrating inside her ass. The ripples along the shaft feel amazing going in, fucking her ass, but also prying it open even more with every deep pummel. Every time she’d hear Lexa press the buttons on the remote, she’d feel the change in speed, pattern of buzzing, way of thrusting and swelling.

After deciding on a winning combination of settings – the one that had Clarke moaning the loudest -, Lexa shuffled the blonde a little higher in her arms, which gave her a little space for manoeuvres. She started jogging her hips up, pushing her dick inside the blonde’s tightening pussy canal. There was almost no room left, with how much the plug had inflated, it felt like a huge vibrating tennis ball was lodged inside Clarke’s ass. The thin membrane separating her cock from the plug allowed her to feel every ridge and vein and bump on the convoluted sex toy.

\- Oh, fuck!, Oh, fuck, baby!, Clarke chanted in a small voice, as if all strength had deserted her.

\- How does it feel, baby?, Lexa cooed, her lips permanently kissing whatever patch of skin she could get to.

\- Like you’re splitting me open!, the blonde moaned.

\- Am I hurting you?, Lexa asked a little panicked, stopping the movement of her hips.

\- N-no! You’re not! I need more. I need to finish. Please, baby!

Clarke’s words brought new vigour to Lexa’s tempo. She brought the blonde higher in her arms, so high that Clarke’s ample breasts were right in front of her. She started sucking on one nipple just as she resumed the resilient jog of her hips. Her cock squeezed its way through Clarke’s tight opening, through the tightening pussy canal, almost to the back wall, making Lexa force herself not to come prematurely. But with every damn pass, Clarke’s magic pussy would clench almost painfully against her weeping head, and the tingling in her balls told her she failed in her mission: she was coming before Clarke finished. Careful not to spill its load inside the tempting hole hugging her tight, she quickly pulled out.

There was an ambivalence of sensation in Clarke’s cunt: there was great relief, due to the lesser pressure coming from both her holes, but also great loss, as her pussy was clenching jealously against empty air. The inflated vibrating plug in her ass was spectacular, but she needed stimulation from her clit. When Lexa withdrew her dick, Clarke was quick to follow it with her body and started an angry rhythm of rubbing her pulsing nub over the brunette’s spasming shaft. It was messy, but satisfactory for both girls, as they found a release in the same time. Clarke’s translucent spill dripping down over the brunette’s lap, while Lexa’s white milk getting all over her abs.

When they came down from their highs with a laugh, Lexa stopped and slowly deflated the plug in Clarke’s ass, earning a deep sigh from the blonde’s chest.

\- You ok, baby?, Lexa asked, always attentive at the blonde’s need.

\- Yeah...!, Clarke answered coyly. Just a little thirsty!

\- Oh!, Lexa said, and immediately turned towards her nightstand, where she always kept a couple of Gatorades.

\- Ohhh!, she said again, as she dropped the Gatorade from her hand when she felt Clarke’s lips on her abs. The blonde started sucking on the cum gathered there, never looking away from Lexa’s wide eyes.

\- Fuck, baby, this is so hot!, Lexa said before slumping on the pillows behind her, allowing Clarke to clean her up.

Every two-three sucks and licks, the blonde would lower her head to Lexa’s half-deflated cock, bathing it in her warm mouth. After she finished drinking all the cum, she started sucking the brunette back to full length.

\- Baby, what are you doing?, Lexa asked.

She knew their night was far from over, but Clarke seemed more eager than ever.

\- I need you to fuck me again ... in the ass!

\- Argghhhh!, Lexa growled, excited beyond measure.

\- Please, baby! I need to feel your cum splashing around in my insides. Would you please fill my ass? I won’t be able to fall asleep otherwise!, Clarke begged in a young girl’s voice.

It was all the incentive Lexa needed to quickly get off the bed and start rummaging through the toys box. She pulled out a pretty big package that she made quick work of unpacking. Clarke could see a couple of chains and some leather parts. The blonde watched fascinated as, in just a couple of minutes, Lexa hooked from the ceiling a leather swing with pillows for the back and head area, cuffs for wrists and stirrups for ankles. She adjusted the straps so that the swing would be at the right height.

\- Hop on!, the brunette said with a huge grin, and if the huge boner she was sporting was any indication, Clarke would say she was very eager to use the new contraption.

While the blonde was being strapped on the swing, Lexa made sure to pass her through all the safety details, such as safewords, and she also reminded her she’ll be rough and ruthless and would probably call her names. Clarke nodded, already dripping wet at the prospect of being degraded and owned by the brunette.

\- Ready?, Lexa asked after Clarke was suspended in the air, lying on her back, with her feet placed in the  stirrups.

Her grin was so giddy and infectious that it made Lexa look even younger that she was.

\- Yes, Master, I’m ready!, Clarke kept her character, maintaining the young innocent voice she had used earlier.

If she wasn’t so eager to fuck all of Clarke’s holes over and over again, Lexa could have come on the spot when she heard the blonde calling her “Master”.

\- Such a good girl!, she praised, caressing Clarke’s smooth skin with the back of her hand. My girl!, she said, coming closer to the blonde for a final kiss on the mouth.

\- Only yours, Master! You’re the only one that makes me feel so...

Clarke’s words were cut off by Lexa’s dick being rather forcefully shoved down her throat.

The swing offered easy access to all body parts and holes, and Lexa decided to start with a good ole throat fuck.

Lying on her back, with her hands cuffed, Clarke couldn’t stop the sudden attack, not that she wanted it. She was always happy when Lexa’s control slipped and she took her in that primal, animalistic way. Lexa’s thick dick was trying to get past her uvula, while her balls were constantly slapping against Clarke’s forehead. Every couple of passes, Lexa would take her dick out and slap it against Clarke’s cheeks or forehead or lips, but the blonde knew it was Lexa trying to give her time to regulate her breathing.

After a couple of minutes, Lexa withdrew and moved to the toys box. Clarke followed her with her eyes. Luckily, the ceiling mirror allowed her to see almost everything that was happening. She could notice Lexa stepping onto a harness that she then fixed around her groin. There were two holes in the harness, and Lexa’s cock passed through the lower one. Clarke licked her lips in anticipation of having Lexa’s cock in her ass, but the brunette wasn’t finished. She kept on searching for something in the box. “Oh, fuck! She’s going to double-dick me!”, Clarke thought. She was so aroused by this possibility that slicked started to drip from her cunt down to the sheets below her. Lexa noticed and slapped her pussy quite hard a couple of times:

\- Knock it over, slut! You’re going to ruin my sheets!, she said smirking.

All Clarke could do was shiver and fend off an unsolicited orgasm. Lexa’s slaps over her clit and her harsh words almost sent her tumbling down. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on anything but the high pleasure coursing through her body. She opened them to the feeling of Lexa’s tongue doing wicked thing to her clit. Clarke felt, rather than saw Lexa grinning through the motions. She sucked her so harshly into her mouth, that Clarke’s toes curled and she came with a high pitch sound and several tremors of her limbs.

Lexa didn’t allow her to come down from her high, that she pushed her cock through the blonde’s tight ring of asshole muscles and pinched her clit wickedly. Through her continuing spasms and release, Clarke opened her eyes to see in the above mirror that Lexa was lodged almost to the hilt in her asshole. There was another realistically looking dildo passed through the upper hole of the harness, but Lexa was keeping it away from Clarke’s pussy...for the moment.

With her right hand, Lexa grabbed the straps of the swing and used them as leverage to start pistoning inside Clarke’s tight asshole. After about 10 pumps, she released the dildo, which came down with a slap over the blonde’s clit. Clarke emitted a strangled cry at the sudden burst of pain and pleasure. Lexa repeated the movement a couple of times, making sure to pass as much slick as possible from Clarke’s moist cunt to the large dildo. After she was sure it was coated liberally in slick, she started slowly pushing it inside the blonde’s unresisting pussy.

Clarke watched in awe as Lexa was fulfilling one of her deepest fantasies, being double penetrated and taken to a new level of ecstasy. The brunette’s frantic movements now slowed down, making sure the intense sensations weren’t too much for the blonde. The way in which she slowly – oh, so slowly – moved the swing, and thus Clarke, closer or father away from her cocks, reminded Clarke of a mother rocking her baby’s crib. It was a soothing action and the blonde could have fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the intense pleasure boiling in her insides.

\- Faster, baby, please!, she begged, and Lexa was unable to resist her request.

The brunette picked up her pace, frowning in concentration. The tightness was incredible, the friction – out of this world. But most of all, the image of Clarke’s glorious body, naked right under her eyes and hands, her head thrown back in pleasure with every push of Lexa’s veiny cocks in her holes, her ample breasts bouncing around in a maddening dance. Lexa wanted to dualize herself, to have more cocks for the blonde’s holes, more hands to roam over the smooth expanse of her milky cream, more mouths and lips and tongues to kiss her all over...

\- I’m close, baby!, Clarke whispered, and Lexa doubled her efforts.

Every push would send her cock in WonderLand, and she never wanted to leave that place.

She knew Clarke would need an extra stimulation to finish, so she grabbed her nipples and used them as handles, roughing them up a little as she started hammering away at the blonde’s gaping holes.

\- Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!, Clarke shouted as she came.

In an instant, Lexa withdrew the dildo and started a mad back-and-forth movement with her cock from the blonde’s ass to her pussy and back again. The thrusts were shallow, but the intrusion through the already quivering muscles made Clarke’s orgasm even longer.

After the last spasms had been spent, Lexa moved back to Clarke’s head.

\- Open up!

Clarke did as she was told and started to sleepily suck and clean Lexa’s cock while the brunette was removing her hands and legs from the stirrups. The blonde didn’t have any more energy, but she knew Lexa also needed to come. She tried to double her efforts of sucking her off, even though, deep down, she craved Lexa’s cum in her ass.

\- No, baby, not like this!, Lexa chastised her.

The brunette helped Clarke back on the bed, placing her on her belly. Lexa draped herself over the blonde’s back, kissing her shoulders and neck.

\- Two more, baby!, she whispered, and Clarke shivered at the words.

\- One!, she begged, knowing that two would probably mean she’d pass out again from the extra stimulation.

\- Ok!, Lexa said definitively, and raised her body a bit to reposition herself.

She supported herself on her elbows, but passed her arms underneath Clarke’s shoulders, holding the blonde in a tight grip. She brought her hips down until the head of her cock got to the pulsing ass hole beneath her, and started pushing gently. Clarke was super open and very wet, even inside her asshole, from all the juices and lube from their previous sessions. There was still some delicious tightness and some nice friction, but the gaping diameter allowed Lexa’s cock inside with not much resistance.

\- Ready?, Lexa asked, bracing herself.

As soon as she felt Clarke nod weakly, she completely unleashed the beast inside. Her tempo was so tireless, her drive so powerful, that she completely buried Clarke into the mattress. With each thrust, she forced the blonde’s legs even wider, making her clit rub against the sheets.

Clarke was delirious with stimulation; she’s never felt so much in her live. For a second, she was afraid she’ll scrub her clit raw, but the new heightened sensations sent her on a wild chase for a new orgasm. How many has she had tonight? She can’t even remember. How many Lexa would ask of her, she’ll give her.

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah!, Clarke shouted almost at the top of her lungs, but her screams were muffled by the mattress.

\- Take it! Fucking take it!, Lexa grunted, never letting her tempo slow down.

She was close. She could feel a huge load boiling inside of her balls. It would be her “goodnight gift” to Clarke. Clarke... Pliant Clarke. Beautiful Clarke. Sensual Clarke. Her Clarke! With this last thought on her mind, Lexa started erupting, releasing her sperm with a load shout. She didn’t want their neighbours to hear them, so she burrowed her mouth on the back of Clarke’s neck. The smell of her skin was so potent there, her sweat so heady, that Lexa didn’t even realize when she grabbed the blonde’s nape with her teeth and bit down harshly, breaking the skin.

The combined sensation from her ass, clit and nape sent Clarke tumbling again, a powerful squirt wetting Lexa’s bed. It was an endless cycle: Lexa’s dick hosing her ass full of hot spurts of cum, Clarke’s pussy ejaculating large quantities of squirting liquid. It was messy and rewarding, just like their relationship. “Are we in a relationship?”, Clarke asked groggily, as her mind was spinning, blackness threatening to engulf her. Did she say that out loud? She was not sure!

Lexa froze above her, not knowing were this question was coming from. She released a breath and licked the little wound she caused on the back of Clarke’s neck.

\- We’re whatever you want us to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toys used during this chapter:
> 
> the Volta tongue vibrator: https://www.funfactory.com/en/vibrators/volta/  
> the finger vibrator: https://www.extremerestraints.com/bang-her-silicone-g-spot-finger-vibe.html  
> the inflatable vibrating anal plug: https://www.extremerestraints.com/silicone-swelling-and-thrusting-plug-with-remote-control.html  
> the swing: https://www.extremerestraints.com/leather-lined-sling-with-pillow-and-stirrups.html  
> the harness: https://www.extremerestraints.com/silicone-g-spot-duo-dildo-set.html


	14. Chapter 14

[Hi, guys, sorry for the long time no new chapter. This is a short one, no sex at all, but I hope you'll like it. Cheers! :D ]

 

\- One step to your left! No, your _other_ left, Clarke!, Lexa huffed, while preparing her camera to catch the blonde at the right moment. There you go!, she grinned and started snapping pics.

Clarke released a full belly laugh, while madly trying to catch her flying dress. Her smile so radiant, her happiness so poignant that Lexa felt something stirring in her chest. There, over a vent in front of the Moulin Rouge, doing a re-enactment of the famous Marilyn Monroe moment, Clarke really looked like a goddess. How did this happen, Lexa thought. When did everything else turn into background? She snapped out of her reverie when her blonde ... (what? lover? friend? roommate?) came towards her, all toothy smiles and happy eyes.

\- Show me!, she demaded, and Lexa had to shake herself out of the stupor of being with this extraordinary being ... even if it was for a limited amount of time. One with an expiration date...

The brunette started swiping through the photos, laughing with Clarke at all the funny poses, but secretly thinking she was gonna stash some of these snapshots for her private collection of Clarke pics. She had a whole folder in her phone. It was madness; she never felt such a huge desire to be with someone in all aspects, to see her when she was away, to hear her voice before falling asleep.

Clarke’s last words from the previous night were gnawing at her mind and she failed to think about anything else all day. Did Clarke feel the same? Were they in a relationship? Did she want one, knowing that in 2 months Clarke was to return to the US? Could she handle the separation? The questions were swirling in her mind, making her almost nauseous. It didn’t help that Clarke looked so beautiful in that yellow dress, a dandelion of summer, the sky in her eyes...

\- Lex, are you okay?, Clarke noticed the brunette’s faraway look.

\- Yeah, sure. These are great photos. I’ll put some in my spank bank!, she joked.

\- Asshole!, Clarke laughed and hit her shoulder flirtatiously. Why do you need to pound one out when you can use me whenever you want?, she whispered hotly in Lexa’s ear.

It was rare for Lexa to be left with no reply, but now she stood there, on the sidewalk, looking at Clarke with wide eyes and gaping mouth. An icy hand squeezed her heart, considering again those stupid feelings that rendered her incapable of thinking about anything else but the blonde. She refuses to allow herself to fall in love only to be left in 2 months, she simply won’t! Anger started bubbling in her chest at the thought.

\- No, I can’t!, she replied a bit harshly, hating herself for bringing a frown on Clarke’s forehead.

\- What do you mean?, Clarke asked a bit frustrated herself. I’m yours in the morning, when we wake up, we fuck first thing when you come home, I fall asleep with you inside of me... What do you mean you can’t use me whenever you want?

Lexa huffed and thought about apologizing and getting it on with. She didn’t want to ruin their night. She’d bought them tickets at the Moulin Rouge show that was starting in 10 minutes, actually she had booked them a private booth and paid good money for extra privacy. It was a fantasy of hers, watching the show while buried balls deep inside someone, but she’d never got around to actually doing it. She was excited to try this with Clarke, who she knew for a fact would get the kink out of the public sex. Now, with her reaction and all, she knew she put a damper on their moods.

\- Nothing! I’m sorry, I think I’m just a bit nervous for tonight. I really hope you’ll enjoy the show!, she offered lamely, and Clarke seemed to accept the answer, even if she wasn’t completely satisfied.

\- Come on, let’s go in, it’s about to start!, Clarke said, trying to change the subject while forcing a bit of a rigid smile on her face. “ _What the hell happened? Five minutes ago we were alright..._ ”, she asked herself, but didn’t want to continue this discussion with Lexa now. Maybe she’ll tackle the subject again when they get home.

After showing their VIP tickets at the entrance, a hostess led them to their booth. They ordered champagne and some appetizers, knowing that once the lights are out and the show starts, the door to their balcony booth will remain closed. A couple of minutes after their order came in, the lights started to dim and a dreamy light bathed the scene. The interior of the great hall was a bit chilly and Clarke brought herself closer to Lexa, hoping to steal a bit of warm from her always hot skin.

\- You cold, baby?, the brunette asked with genuine concern in her eyes. She knew she had messed up a bit earlier and she regretted making them feel so on edge.

Clarke read the unspoken “sorry” in Lexa’s eyes and nodded slightly.

\- Hold me?, she asked, and Lexa was quick to shuffle herself closer and gather the blonde in her arms. She squeezed her slightly, another apology, and with a kiss to Clarke’s cheek, relaxed her body and moved her attention to the stage.

The show was unreal, a real entertainment machine that brought to stage over 80 artists, all dressed up in sumptuous costumes, decorated with feathers, rhinestones and sequins. It was a rainbow of colours and glitter, everything demanded your attention at the same time in all corners of the stage.

Both girls were delirious with joy. Clarke’s eyes were sparkling with interest over the show, while Lexa was mostly happy she could offer such an amazing experience to the girl she was madly in love with. She was hopeless now that she admitted it to herself, both boiling with anticipation and anxiety and accepting it as a done-deal, something that doesn’t worth to fret over.

Caught in her head once again, Lexa didn’t even notice Clarke’s hand making her way to her crotch, unzipping her and fishing her dick out of her boxers. It was the first pump of Clarke’s hand that brought her back to reality. She looked toward her groin and watched the blonde’s hand move over her thick dick, but it was like she was in dream and what she saw was happening to someone else. Her cock remained flacid and limp, and Clarke’s cheeky grin slowly changed to a worried expression. Her hand stopped and they looked each other in the eye, trying to have a silent conversation. Clarke asking Lexa what was happening, Lexa praying that Clarke will forgive her. The brunette recovered first and quickly tucked herself back in and brought Clarke’s hand to her lips. She pressed deep kissed to the blonde’s hand, to each of her fingers, then brought the palm to her cheek and kept it there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the warmth.

Suddenly, Clarke had the clarity of what was happening. The tenderness of Lexa’s kisses, the anxious look in her eyes, the unresponsiveness of her member. She smiled at the brunette, trying to put her mind at ease a bit, and deposited a butterfly kiss to the corner of her mouth.

\- Thank you, baby, for bringing me here. You have no idea how much this means to me! How much you mean to me..., she whispered before turning back towards the stage and making herself once again comfortable in Lexa’s arms.

The brunette struggled, she really struggled not to let that tear fall, but the traitorous watery pearl dropped from her cheek to Clarke’s bare shoulder. To Lexa’s relief, the blonde just squeezed herself more in Lexa’s arms, but didn’t turn her head. They’d surely approach the subject later, but Lexa clang to the feeling of normalcy between them for the moment.

They enjoyed the rest of the show intertwined in each other’s arms, drinking sips of champagne, feeding each other small morsels of food, sharing small innocent kisses and exchanging meaningful looks. By the end of the evening, Clarke felt like her heart was ready to burst with how aroused she was ... and how happy.

The road back home was spent in delightful, comfortable silence. Lexa stopped at a florist and bought Clarke a wonderful red rose, which she offered almost shyly. The blonde hid her laugh behind the flower and thanked Lexa with a kiss on the cheek. It was drippy, to say the least, and all the people on the streets thought they were two teenagers on their first date.

When they reached Lexa’s front door, the brunette stopped and tugged on Clarke’s hand.

\- Lex, what are you doing?, Clarke asked laughing at the brunette’s antics.

\- I feel like that’s the limit for tonight. Like I brought you to the door and now I have to steal a kiss and go on my merry way!, Lexa grinned.

\- But that’d absurd, we’re sharing the flat!, Clarke laughed Plus, you don’t need to steal any kisses. I’m more than happy to give you all the kisses you want.

\- All of them?, Lexa asked, hope in her eyes that Clarke knew what she meant. And oh, Clarke knew...

\- _All_ ... of them!, the blonde emphasized. For as long as you want them.

\- How ‘bout _forever_?

\- _Forever_ sounds perfect!, Clarke replied before throwing herself in Lexa’s arms and kissing her messily. It was mostly lips and teeth, with how hard they were smiling.

\- Now, why don’t you come upstairs with me, to give you some more kisses in private!, Clarke joked, looking around at the passerby’s that were ogling them.

\- Oh, I see how it is! Now I need _you_ to invite me in my own home!, Lexa answered cheekily while opening the door and entering the building.

\- But what’s yours is mine, isn’t it?, Clarke asked in a faux-innocent voice, to which Lexa nodded.

\- Your _home_...!

Lexa nodded again.

\- Your ... _heart_...!, Clarke said and fixed Lexa with a penetrating gaze.

The brunette swallowed and nodded again.

\- Last one home gives the first blowjob!, Clarke whispered and started running up the stairs. It took Lexa a moment to grasp the meaning of her words, but when she did, she just shook her head, laughed and continued to slowly walk the stairs.

When she finally emerged at her floor, the door was wide open and she could see Clarke’s summery dress on the living room floor. She could hear water running in the jacuzzi and she just smiled. Maybe Clarke really did feel the same! This was her last thought before shedding her clothes and opening the bathroom door...


	15. Chapter 15

[Sorry, no sex again. Probably no sex for the next chaper, also. You've been warned. :P ]

 

It was a blissful week of lingering touches and gentle caresses, of sweet lovemaking and warm, tender feeling. And as wonderful as it all felt, it was also strange for Clarke to get to experience this other side of Lexa. She was so accustomed to being fucked, dominated, sometimes degraded, sometimes roughed up a bit, things that she could respond to in kind. To give as good as it got. This ... love-fest, honestly, left her a little unhinged and uncertain... not that she didn’t like it, but it made her question her worth, being cared for and looked at the way Lexa did now. It was unnerving, really! No strings attached meant no complications, and she was queen at keeping her heart guarded. This predicament in which she and Lexa entered brought a nagging sensation to the back of her mind, telling her heartbreak was in stakes when the summer is over.

\- Come back to bed!, Lexa whined from where she was buried between pillows, hair flowing over her naked back.

\- Can’t! I have to go!

\- Where are you going this early? It’s not even 8 yet..., Lexa asked, turning around to take a good look at Clarke between her lashes.

It was usually Lexa who woke up first to prepare or buy breakfast before going to summer school. Clarke was definitely not a morning person, so seeing her up and running, fully dressed, sobered Lexa up instantly.

\- Is everything alright?, she asked in a worry-laced voice. Where are you headed to?

\- Yeah, it is, go back to bed. I’m just going to the park to draw a little.

\- To Buttes-Chaumont?

\- Yeah.

\- Want me to come with you? I have a little time before my class!, Lexa offered and made to get up from the bed.

\- No, it’s ok. You go back to bed!, Clarke said and lifted the heavy drawing supplies bag from the floor, effectively silencing Lexa.

There was a finality to her gesture that made the brunette understand she was not to insist upon the subject. When Clarke wants her there, she’ll be there; otherwise she will not be an overbearing girlfriend..partner...lover, or whatever she was. A sigh left her chest.

\- Ok, enjoy your day in the park!, she said sincerely and subtly lifted her chin towards the blonde.

Clarke took the hint and approached the bed, depositing a sweet peck to Lexa’s cheek.

\- Heeey!, the brunette playfully whined.

\- Ok, ok, needy!, Clarke laughed and kissed her on the lips.

\- Better now?

\- U-hum!, Lexa smiled, licking her lips. You?, she asked Clarke while sending her a meaningful gaze.

Clarke smiled fondly, knowing that even though she kinda gave Lexa the cold shoulder this morning, the brunette still wanted to make sure she was safe.

\- I will be. I just need a little bit of time on my own.

Lexa nodded and plopped back on her pillows.

\- Ok, baby! Just text me later and let me know if you want to bring something from the bistro.

\- Ok, see you later!

 

Summer school finished earlier, due to one of their teachers who couldn’t make it that day, leaving Lexa with a whole lot of free time on her hands. The prospect of going home and just being with Clarke, doing something together, be it cooking, reading or watching TV, brought a smile upon her face. Or sex. They could have sex, Lexa thought. Not that they didn’t have lots of it, but truth is, she kinda left her romantic side to win this past week, and the adventurous beast inside of her was starting to get agitated. Maybe she could convince Clarke to do some back-and-forth or incorporate some new toys, like that hand dildo that she bought, but never used. “Keep it together, Lexa!”, she chastised herself when the mental image sent some tingles directly to her balls. “You don’t need a boner in the metro!”

The trip back home was quick, and in no time Lexa found herself in her apartment. Her very empty apartment! Oh! She deflated slowly, a bit disappointed that her plans would have to be postponed. Maybe she could meet Clarke somewhere, take her to lunch... Lexa quickly pulled out her phone and shot Clarke a text:

Lexa: Hey, baby! How’s ur day? I’m home from school. U free to go for lunch? Muah!

She debated with herself about the Muah!, but in the end she couldn’t help herself. It felt a bit cheesy, but she was riding the high of her new discovery – being in love again, after a long time – and she kinda went along with it.

Clarke: Hey! Very productive day – inspiration flows! Still @ the park, see you later @ home!

Oh. Another dismissal. It stung a bit, but she was adamant of giving Clarke as much time as she needs. Wanting to take things of her mind, Lexa decided to do the chores; they were long overdue anyway...

 

When the clock stroke 6 o’clock, Lexa was going stir crazy, pacing around the apartment, thinking why Clarke wasn’t already at home at that hour. Was she ok? Did something happen to her? She was gone for almost 12 hours now, that’s definitely more than enough time to draw everything there is to draw. Yes, she wanted to give the blonde space and time for whatever she had going on, but Lexa was really worried now. She took her phone out and shot a text to Clarke:

Lexa: Hey, u ok? Still @ the park? It’s late and I’m a bit worried. Let me know if ur alright, please.

5 minutes passed, then 10, then 15 and no answer came. She decided to call. The first three calls remained answered. The forth one went straight to voicemail and that’s when Lexa really freaked out. What if something really happened to Clarke? She’d never forgive herself for sitting at home on her ass and not doing anything. Without a second thought, Lexa slipped on her Converse shoes and went out the door.

It was a 30-minutes walk to the park, but Lexa managed to cover the distance in 10, that’s how fast she was running. She knew 25 hectares was a large surface to cover, but she was determined to search for Clarke under every rock in the park, if need be. Her heart was racing now not only from the effort, but also from the anxiety. She tried Clarke’s phone one more time, but without any luck. Quickly, she started walking around the alleys, looking at all people and faces, searching for the familiar blonde hair. Nothing! She even stopped some people in the park, showing them Clarke’s photo on her phone. Nothing! It was a feeling, more than a certainty, that something was amiss, that made Lexa’s heart constrict in her chest.

Would she ever forgive herself, if something really happened with Clarke, for not trying more to accompany her this morning or to find out what was wrong? She felt her breath starting to wheeze and she could feel the first sign of a panic-attack. Before it could turn into a full-blown crisis, Lexa tried to slowly make her way to the small cafe at the entrance in the park, to ask for a glass of water. The waiter noticed her and could see she had problems breathing, so he quickly urged her to take a seat at one of the empty tables, while he brought her some water. Several tables away, a speck of blonde hair caught her eye before she could sit. Turning her head, she was met with the image of Clarke, sat cosily close to a guy, firmly connected in a steamy lip-lock. All air went out from Lexa’s lungs and her eyesight went blurry. She didn’t have time to dwell whether it was from the tears that sprung to her eyes or to that staggering fainting feeling that suddenly overtook her.

\- Clarke...! was all she could say before darkness overtook her.

The last things Lexa heard were Clarke’s voice saying her name and the sound of the table and chairs that she took with her on her way to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

[If you're good, you'll have sex in the next chaper. :D ]

 

\- Lex! Lex, can you hear me?

She slowly opened her eyes to see Clarke and several other people watching down on her with worried looks upon their faces. Lexa drew a large breath and used the waiter’s help to make her way up, giving him an embarrassed look.

\- Voici votre eau, mademoiselle!, he said gently, offering Lexa a full glass of water.

\- Merci!, she said before emptying the glass.

\- Je vais bien! I’m ok!, Lexa offered to the small audience that her collapse had attracted.

Almost everyone scattered, except for Clarke and the guy she was just tongue-fucking. Arghhh! Lexa had to take a couple of deep breaths before forcing a fake smile on her face and turn back to her ... to Clarke.

\- Hey, what’s happened!, the blonde asked, genuine worry and guilt etched on her figure.

\- Nothing, really! I came for a run in the park and I must have over-exerted myself.

\- Lex, I..., Clarke started saying, but the brunette kept going, not allowing her the chance to speak. She saw what she saw.

\- I came here for some hydration, but I must have fainted before getting my glass of water!, Lexa powered on. But I’m ok now, so I’ll just head back home!, she offered before turning her back on Clarke and starting to walk away

\- Wait, I’m coming with you! Can you just wait for one minute?

Lexa realised that Clarke wanted to talk to the guy before leaving, so she decided not to wait on her. She didn’t want to stand there and awkwardly watch them say goodbye or worse, kiss. New tears sprung to her eyes, but she schooled her features and prevented them from falling. When did everything turn to nothing? Why did she ache in places she thought were frozen for such a long time?

 Soon, Clarke caught up with her and they continued to walk side by side in tense, awkward silence. When the blonde couldn’t stand it anymore, she asked:

\- You’re wearing your house clothes and your Converse. You didn’t come to the park to run, Lexa. What were you actually doing there?

This was their chance for an honest conversation, Lexa knew. This was the moment she had to woman up and admit her feelings, as well as tell Clarke how desperate she was, thinking that something happened to her when she didn’t pick up her phone. It wasn’t easy, giving herself the chance to love again just so that she could lose that person, just as it happened to Costia. But loving again seemed in vain now, when she knew her feelings were not shared... As soon as she opened her mouth, the image of Clarke, sitting at the small cafe, hands and lips and tongue all over that guy, she lost her courage. This was not the right time for having a new heartbreak.

\- You want honesty, Clarke? You want to know the truth?

\- Of course, Lexa!

The brunette drew a deep breath and tried to speak in a level voice, not allowing her emotions to surface.

\- I came to the park looking for you. I called you several times and you didn’t pick up and then my calls kept going straight to your voicemail so I thought something might have happened to you.

\- My battery died!, Clarke offered lamely as an explanation. She knew it was a lie. Her battery didn’t die, she just turned her phone off so that she stopped feeling guilty for what she was doing every time she saw Lexa’s name appear of the screen.

\- It’s ok, it doesn’t matter. I’m glad you’re ok!, Lexa smiled, but it did nothing to thaw the icy atmosphere between them.

\- But why did you faint? Did you have another panic attack?

\- No, it must have been from the exertion. I ran all the way from home to there, then all around the park...

\- I’m sorry! I should have let you know I was staying out late, so that you didn’t worry.

\- No, Clarke! You can do whatever you want. I’m sorry I overreacted...

\- I’m also sorry for what you saw at the cafe...

\- No, don’t be. You’re free to do with whoever you want, do whatever you want.

\- But we...

\- We’re nothing, Clarke!, Lexa raised her voice a bit, trying to make the blonde shut up about it.

The pain in her heart was killing her and she wasn’t sure she could keep this facade up much longer.

\- You and me, we’re not exclusive, we’re not in a relationship. Yes, we’re fucking a lot and it’s great, but honestly, I understand why you want to be with other people. Hell, I’m getting a little bored myself, I just didn’t have the time to head to the Whispers these past weeks. Maybe I’ll go this Friday.

In all honesty, Lexa didn’t want her words to cut Clarke, she just offered her a way out, if that’s what the blonde wanted. She thought they shared something special together, but maybe Clarke just didn’t feel the same way. Heck, she always said she was in for some good fun these three months. And Lexa was fun...until she wasn’t.

As she wasn’t looking at the blonde, Lexa couldn’t see the tears running down her cheeks. She couldn’t know the turmoil she brought to Clarke these past weeks. Yes, it started as great fuck, but Clarke felt in her soul every change in Lexa’s demeanour lately. Every loving smile, every tender kiss, every caress and hug and touch. And she loved and hated the attention in the same time. The sex aside, Lexa was such a wonderful person, in and out, and she managed to squeeze her way inside Clarke’s heart without even knowing. And Clarke was terrified of this. Of love, of loving Lexa, of having to leave her at the end of summer. Sex was simple, it was animalistic, in a way. Something that you do and you enjoy and that’s all. But with Lexa, everything else lost its charm. Even Paris, now it was dull and grey when Clarke went on to explore on her own. Lexa managed to bring colour and warmth everywhere she went, and lots of butterflies to Clarke’s stomach. And the blonde was petrified with fear of not being a good enough match for Lexa. And petrified at the idea that these past weeks, when Lexa acted like a lovesick puppy, would end with a heartwarming declaration from the brunette and she’d have to say it back. Yes, she thought Lexa was in love with her, but this scared her just as much as her own love for the brunette.

The hopelessness of love was what sent her to the park today. To think about Lexa; about them! To be free of that compelling way in which Lexa managed to make her do whatever she wanted to do, of the way in which she managed to get Clarke all hot and bothered with a small featherlike kiss to her temple. When the guy – she didn’t even catch his name – sat on the bench she was sitting on while painting, she knew what he wanted. And the thought that she was still desired and that she had the power to decide over her life made her take that stupid step into the unknown with him. Yes, she accepted his coffee invitation. Yes, she kissed him back. And she hated every second of it, not because it was bad, but because she kept on comparing him with Lexa. With how Lexa gently grabs her neck when she kisses her, caressing it with her thumb. Or how she makes these cute noises in the back of her throat every time Clarke sucks on her tongue, knowing the effect this gesture has over the brunette.

Yes, Clarke knew what she was doing. She was trying to get the control back over her heart and her life, but it all led to the realization that her life was perfect the way it was. With Lexa. Next to Lexa. It was a fraction of a second too late, though. Just as she was withdrawing from the kiss, ready to tell the guy she didn’t want to continue, she heard the voice of the exact person that occupied her mind (well, and her heart, if she was to be completely honest). Then it all went to Hell.

Now, walking next to Lexa on the sidewalk, a painful distance between their bodies and an even greater distance between their souls, devastated Clarke. It was her own doing, she knew that, but how could they recover from it? Can they recover? Lexa’s words were ringing in her ears. “We’re nothing”. “I’m getting a little bored”. A new wave of tears threatened to overflow from her eyes, but she gritted her teeth so hard, she thought she’d break them.

So it was all ... what? A farce? Was Lexa lying or was she really bored with Clarke? Was it really all just sex? Clarke needed to come clean. Maybe not about her feelings, but maybe about her actions. Whatever was crossing through Lexa’s beautiful mind right now, Clarke owed it to her to try to explain.

The silence that spread between them only lasted a couple of seconds, but Clarke felt it as an eternity.

\- I... May I explain?, she said in a low voice.

\- Explain what?

\- What you saw at the cafe?

Lexa locked her jaw. She really couldn’t take what she thought was coming. Clarke telling her she was not enough, that she wanted something else. But she knew she needed to hear this, so that she could put her heart at rest and bury her feelings once and for all.

\- Like I said, Clarke. You’re free to do whatever you want.

\- Just hear me out. I ... you’re right, we’re not committed to each other, but we made a deal. That for as long as I stay in Paris, we’re fuck buddies. It wasn’t fair of me to go around kissing other people and then come back home to you.

\- Then why’d you do it?, Lexa asked in a small voice.

\- You see... How do I say this? Because you give me pause, Lexa. We started off with this crazy, out-of-this-world, spectacular sex, which I enjoyed a lot. Then, these past weeks, something changed, the tempo of our sex life changed and I ... I felt powerless, I felt like I lost control over what was happening. I want you to know that I didn’t leave home this morning thinking about cheating...

\- It’s not cheating, Clarke!

\- Ok, right, it’s not cheating, but I was still wrong to accept his advances and make a move on him.

\- Ok.

\- Ok, that’s it?

\- What do you want me to say, Clarke?

\- I ... I don’t want you to say anything. Just talk to me. I am not sorry that you saw me, I’m absolutely sorry it happened in the first place. I don’t need anything else, anyone else. I just need to get a bit of control over my life, and over my sex life, at that.  Can you give me that, Lex? And go back to the way we were?

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke and it broke her heart to see the pleading way in which she was watching her. Could she do this again, revert back to their crazy sex and keep her feelings out of the way? No, she couldn’t, she was sure of it. But she didn’t want to stop either.

\- Let’s go to the Whispers together this Friday and see how that goes.

Clarke nodded and smiled, as if a weight was taken from her heart. She awkwardly grabbed Lexa’s hand and, when the brunette didn’t retract it, she found her way under her arm, burying her face in Lexa’s T-shirt.

\- I really am sorry for today!, she whispered, and Lexa replied with a small kiss to her temple.

\- It’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna be alright!


	17. Chapter 17

Sleep didn’t come easy for Clarke that night. Nor the next one. It was weird now, sleeping alone, knowing Lexa is in the other room. It also didn’t help that every time she closed her eyes, she could hear Lexa’s broken voice calling her name, could see her falling at the cafe, again and again. Urghhh, she had a wonderful thing going on with Lexa, why did she have to be such a fuck-up and go around spoiling it all? The night was the only time Clarke could allow herself to cry and suffer over the love that she could have had, but stupidly broke. During the day, she tried to act as normal as possible towards Lexa, and she could see the brunette was doing the same effort, but things were still strained between them.

She also knew her explanation didn’t hit the mark. Yes, maybe it was rubbish, but at least she was sincere and honest. At the time she had felt Lexa’s attention overpowering, like she was under a spell that she couldn’t get away from. She had felt like she needed a bit of independence and control back... Now, though, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She’d be eager to give everything just to go back in time to enjoying Lexa’s sweet lovemaking and tender caresses. Was it too late to have the realization she only needed Lexa? She was sure Lexa didn’t want much to do with her anymore, though...

Clarke was afraid what tonight meant. They had agreed to head to the Whisper, but she was wary of it. Yes, Lexa had asked her to go to the club, promising that everything will be ok, that they will be ok. So maybe the brunette was ok with reverting to their own relationship. They had had some lovely time there. Clarke’s cheeks blushed furiously remembering the hot blowjob she’d given Lexa under the table. Yes, she had been dominated, but, at the same time, the exhilaration and adrenaline had given her one of the most powerful highs of her life. She’d felt as if she was on top of the world. Actually, she was just on top Lexa’s dick, but that might be the same. Then she went on and kinda bit on Lexa’s cock and that was that. She’s the history of fuckups, ladies and gentlemen, all condensed in one person. Urghhhhh!

With a groan, she got up from the bed and headed to the wardrobe to pick up tonight’s outfit. She wanted to look nice for Lexa, whatever the brunette decided they’ll do. Whatever it was, Clarke hoped they’ll do together, not separately. She’d die if she had to watch Lexa flirt or kiss or, worse, fuck somebody else under her eyes. A cold feeling passed over her, knowing that’s what Lexa must have felt when she saw her with that guy at the cafe. She hit her head on the wardrobe door a couple of times. _Gosh, I’m so stupid!_

 

Half hour later, there was a knock at her door.

\- Come in!, she said from where she was putting on her ear rings.

Lexa opened the door and casually leaned on the frame, watching her with an enraptured look on her face. Clarke looked sexy and sinful, wearing a tight lace-up corset-style crop top and similar lace-up short which allowed a sliver of milky-white skin to show between them (Clarke’s outfit - <https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32855449323.html>). Lexa’s dick twitched painfully in the confinement of her masculine jockstrap underwear.

\- Everything ok there, cowboy?, Clarke asked with a smirk, quickly grasping what was going on. 

Honestly, she wasn’t faring much better. Lexa had pulled all guns, wearing a crisp white shirt with rolled sleeves, enough for the glorious vine tattoo to be on full display, a pair of tight black pants and black suede loafers. From how pronounced her dick was through the pants, Clarke was sure she was wearing her favourite CK’s. Clarke’s mouth watered instantly.

\- Yeah... Yeah, I’m ok. I just don’t feel like going to the Whisper anymore.

\- Oh...!

Clarke wasn’t sure what that meant. That she wanted to skip going to the club and stay at home? Stay at home, fucking? Go somewhere else?

\- I was thinking on heading to Théâtre ChoChotte instead.

\- A theatre? I’m ... not exactly appropriately dressed!, Clarke laughed, looking down on the huge amount of skin on display.

\- No, not a theatre. Just not the Whisper. The gang’s gonna be there and, honestly, I’m not in the mood for their teasing.

The blonde knew what she meant. Luna will surely be there, jabbing Lexa for coming yet again at the club with Clarke. She was right, it was not a good moment to poke the bear.

\- Ok, you choose. I don’t mind.

\- Ok. Ready?

\- Yeah, just have to get my purse and I’m ready.

\- I’ll wait for you at the door!

It still took Lexa some extra seconds to peal herself from the door frame. Strange feelings were tugging at her heart when watching the blonde: love, lust, passion, possession... She’d just have to power on and give Clarke what she wants, the control she yearns for. Maybe she has an idea how both of them can feel powerful again...

 

The ChoChotte was a temple of eroticism, elegant and full of sensuality. The intimacy of a boudoir where different universes intersect. Entering the theatre by Lexa’s side, Clarke felt like she discovered the treasure cave. The Whisper was their playground, but this... this is where they could finally allow themselves to unleash.

The main area included the dancing ring, lined with elegant sofas, and several bars, manned by scarcely dressed bartenders and waitresses. When they entered, there were topless jugglers above their heads, locked in suspended cages. Clarke was a bit overwhelmed, but tried to look composed.

\- Follow me!, Lexa shouted over the music.

And Clarke did just that; how could she refuse? When they entered the thick of the crowd, the blonde grabbed Lexa’s hand and she shivered when she finally touched the brunette’s warm skin. It’s been too long. Lexa seemed unfazed. The brunette led her across the ring to a small sitting area with two soft-looking armchairs and a low table with a Reserved sign on it. Lexa signalled the blonde to have a seat and just as Clarke followed her instructions, a gorgeous red-head waitress appeared next to them.

\- Lex, ça fait trop longtemps (Lex, it’s been too long)!, she smiled cheekily at the brunette.

Clarke disliked her instantly for the way in which she bent unashamedly over Lexa’s shoulder to hand them their menus, touching her smooth breasts on the brunette’s muscular arm. It was just as bad that Lexa offered her a wink and her panty-dropping smile that Clarke was so weak for. Five minutes later, their orders were carefully set on the table in front of them. A couple of shots, a double scotch on the rocks for Lexa and Clarke’s Cosmopolitan.

For the first fifteen minutes, they both sat in their comfortable armchairs, nursing their drinks and watching the ring. It was fascinating to look at the colourful mix of swarming bodies, all hot and excited and ready, sweat and passion visible on their skin as they moved on the sensual rhythms. Several topless house dancers were mingling between them, dancing with individual customers or with big groups, cheering for those who celebrated their birthdays and making sure everybody in the club was having a good time. Clarke has never seen something like that before and she almost jumped out of her body when a spectacularly lithe ebony-skin dancer stopped in front of them and exchanged a couple of words with Lexa, after which she stretched her hand out, inviting the blonde on the ring.

\- Who...w-what...me?, she sputtered, looking towards Lexa to try and understand what was happening.

\- Don’t let the nice lady wait, Clarke!, the brunette offered with a smile.

Next thing she knew, the black goddess was leading her towards the heart of the dance floor. Clarke tried looking back towards Lexa, but the moving mass of people blocked her view. The dancer was all smiling eyes, white teeth and rosy nipples, the contrast with her skin tone making Clarke look a little too insistently at her mouth. She tried not to allow her eyes to wander south. After a couple of swirls made in good humour, which made Clarke giggle like a school girl, they started moving comfortably to the sound of the bass vibrating in their ears. The blonde had her moves, but were nothing compared with the agile panther in front of her. The way her body bent and snaked around Clarke’s frame left the blonde a little rosy-cheeked, but she told herself it was all innocent. After all, she tried to keep her arms up, as to not unintentionally cope a feel. Hell, she even tried to keep her eyes closed, but every time she did, she could imagine Lexa watching her with half-lidded eyes. However, nothing she did prevented her from feeling the warm touch of strong hands over her body, pressing itself on her in a sensual way.

\- Voulez vous me baiser (Do you want to fuck me)?, the voice asked in Clarke’s ear.

\- What’s that?

The panther just revealed her blinding white smile and leaned her head in the direction of the table where Lexa was waiting for them.

_Oh, she’s asking if we should head back..._

\- Yes! Oui!, Clarke offered, happy she’d go back to the brunette who occupied her mind and soul.

Just as they turned, Lexa was there, leaned on a pillar, looking at Clarke with the same heavy stare that she gave her at home, before leaving. She had popped open the first two buttons of her white shirt and was swirling the scotch around her glass in a very seductive manner. _Cream you panties from just a stare, Clarke, why won’t you?_ , the blonde chastised herself mentally, but the image of Lexa in that hot outfit really made her panties uncomfortably moist. Before she could take the first steps towards the brunette, the black panther passed by her and stopped right next to Lexa. They exchanged a nod and a couple of secretive words and glances at Lexa’s watch before the dancer move on to other customers.

Clarke didn’t dwell on what was happening and was happy to return by Lexa’s side. She knew it was a long shot, but she couldn’t stand another minute not feeling the brunette close. When they were just one step away, she had half the mind to close the gap between their lips, but hated thinking Lexa would reject her. Instead, she leaned her head over the collarbone that she’d traced with her tongue thousands of times. Lexa didn’t miss a beat and circled her left arm around Clarke’s waist, dragging her closer. If anything ever felt like coming home, this moment right here was it. The unique smell of Lexa’s skin, the heat of her strong body, the protective arm...everything made Clarke dizzy with happiness. She didn’t think things between them would magically solve, not without having a serious conversation, but maybe tonight was a step in the right direction. Maybe they just needed to loosen up a bit, have a glass and a dance... Just as she finished this thought, Lexa started swaying a little. It had nothing to do with the vibrating rhythm of the music in the club. To Clarke it felt like a soothing lullaby, while cradled at the chest of her estranged lover, her ear firmly pressed against the fast-beating heart...

\- Did you like Emeli?

\- I’m... what?

\- Did you like Emeli, the dancer?

\- Oh! I... yes, she had very good moves!, Clarke answered without paying any mind to the subject of conversation.

\- And a very nice body!, Lexa continued.

Clarke raised her head from the brunette’s chest to catch the last traces of a smirk.

\- Yes, she was very athletic, like a panther.

The blonde’s matter-of-fact answer was met with a new smirk from the brunette. _What the hell is happening here?_

\- Ok, I’m glad you liked her.

\- U-hum!, Clarke said, not wanting to continue this conversation. Her mind was focused solely on Lexa, there wasn’t any place for anything and anyone else there tonight or in any other night.

The brunette placed her glass on a nearby table and snaked both arms around Clarke’s waist, smoothly turning them around and bringing the blonde even closer to her chest. Now caught between the pillar Lexa was just leaning on and the hot body she desired madly, Clarke felt herself flush with want. Her mouth was so close to the brunette’s neck, that she simply couldn’t avoid tasting the sweat dripping on the long white strip of flesh. She knew this affected Lexa just as much as it did her, if the way the brunette shivered was any indication.

\- Clarke...!

Her name was just a whisper in her ear, more like a hot exhale leaving Lexa’s mouth. Clarke gulped heavily, knowing that if she were to raise her head and look at the brunette, all composure will surely leave her.

\- Clarke, look at me, please!

A sucker for politeness, that’s what she was. As soon as their eyes met, Lexa’s mouth was on her. Hot and wet and so so delicious. She could combust with how warm her whole body became all of a sudden. Tingles coursed through her veins from head to toe and Clarke was sure that, if Lexa’s arms were to close in on her body even more, she’d die from asphyxiation. _I’d die a happy woman, though!_ , she thought.

As intense as it was, it was too short for Clarke’s taste. As soon as Lexa’s lips left hers, the brunette’s attention moved to her hand watch. What is Lexa doing, timing our make out sessions? I told her she spends too much time rewatching Gentleman Jack! Clarke huffed in frustration over the short liplock.

\- Come on, it’s time!, Lexa said and started towards a door in the back of the ring.

Clarke couldn’t do much but follow. Would she ever oppose to anything Lexa suggested? If she was to be honest...probably not!

They entered a dimly lit hallway, lined with several heavy doors. Lexa stopped in front of the third one and waited for Clarke to catch up.

\- Lex, what is this?, Clarke asked a little confused.

\- This is you getting your power back!, she replied and went to open the door without waiting for another reply from the blonde.


	18. Chapter 18

[i kinda feel bad because most of you didn't like the direction I was taking with this, but I did it anyway. so, fair warning, there's a threesome in this chapter, please avoid if it's not your cup of tea.]

 

First thing Clarke saw was a huge canopy bed right in the centre of the room. Splayed open over the crisp white sheets was Emeli, the black panther from the dance floor, apparently very concentrated on a very gratifying solo session, if the moan she was emitting were any indication. Clarke was far from bashful, but seeing that weeping pink slit wide open and Emeli’s fingers doing a slo-mo in-and-out motion made Clarke turn her back and close her eyes.

\- Lex, wha-...?, she sputtered, but when no answer came, she turned back around.

Lexa was seated at the foot of the bed, gently caressing Emeli’s perfectly shaved head, smiling down on her.

\- She’s yours tonight. You can do anything you want with her...to her...

\- I... I don’t..., Clarke continued to gape like a fish at the whole scene unravelling in front of her. Lex, I’m not sure about this.

Before she could finish the sentence, Lexa grabbed her right hand and gently brought her to her mouth. It softened Clarke instantly, watching the brunette devotedly kissing each finger, the palm and the back of the palm. All the blonde managed was to widen her eyes when Lexa slipped Clarke’s index and middle finger into her mouth, sucking on them and bathing them with her tongue. Suddenly, everything was hotter around Clarke, to the point of fainting. She had dreamed of seeing Lexa like this again, and now it was happening. Not taking her eyes from Clarke, the brunette took the two dripping fingers from her mouth and slowly brought them to Emeli’s wide cunt. She should retract her hand, Clarke knew this, but seeing the look of lust in Lexa’s eyes at the gesture made the blonde allow this to proceed. As soon as her fingers touched base, the dancer started moaning louder and writhing on the bed. It looked a little fake, truth be told, but Clarke was so transfixed on what was happening that she didn’t have the capacity to also process it.

\- That’s it, baby!, Lexa cooed, and released Clarke’s hand, who continued to keep it still over the engorged clit, just as frozen as she felt.

The brunette moved from her position at the foot of the bed to the head of the bed and made herself comfortable, leaning on the pillows.

A moan coming from Lexa awoke Clarke from her stupor. She hadn’t seen her lover’s delicious dick for some time now and now here it was, in Lexa’s strong fist, being brought back to life. Is this arousing for Lexa too, Clarke thought? Should she do this for Lexa? It wouldn’t be so hard on Clarke, after all Emeli was splendid, all defined muscles and smooth curves and exotic features. But if she was honest to herself, she’d prefer to send the girl on her merry way and enjoy some Lexa time.

Clarke could feel hands on her and she had to force herself to peel her eyes away from the brunette. Emeli had opened the corset of her top and was now working on the laces of her shorts. The blonde grabbed her hands and kept them still while addressing Lexa once again.

\- Lex, I... I’m not sure what this is...

In one smooth movement, Lexa was again next to Clarke and Emeli, one hand splayed on the sliver of skin between the blonde’s top and short, and the other on the dancer’s nape, caressing both of them at the same time.

-  She’s here so you can dominate her. Take your power back!, the brunette whispered while moving her lips up and down Clarke’s cheek.

The blonde had to close her eyes at the small touch and she almost shivered with want hearing Lexa’s words. She knew what the brunette meant. Clarke wanted her power back and Lexa was giving it to her in some way. While being there. While watching. Fuck, this was starting to get Clarke going.

When Lexa’s lips moved slightly from Clarke’s cheek to her mouth, the blonde felt a different set of lips in the middle of her chest. Her top was lying on the floor and soon her shorts were in the same pile. When did this happen? Lexa’s fingers hadn’t moved much from the small of her back, they just inched a little underneath the waistband of Clarke’s panties. The blonde felt the move in her soul, goosebumps erupting all over her skin. It didn’t help her state when a pair of wet lips encompassed her right nipple and gentle hands started moving up and down her stomach. Chancing to open her eyes, she could see Lexa standing near the bed, still dressed, dick hard and weeping visible through the slit in her pants, with one hand on her back and the other gently massaging Emeli’s breast. Meanwhile, the ebony-skinned girl was fervently sucking on Clarke’s own tits. Fuck, it was so unreal and hot that Clarke was a little ashamed of how turned on she was.

\- Lex..., she tried again, grabbing the brunette’s attention.

They made intense eye contact for a couple of moments.

\- I don’t know what to do!, Clarke honestly admitted.

\- Whatever you feel comfortable with. Whatever gives you your control back.

\- What if I don’t want to go any further?, Clarke asked before releasing an unintentional moan.

It just took her by surprise how pleasant if felt when Emeli drew a long wet line with her tongue over her spine. When had she got behind her? Fuck, this girl was such a contortionist.

\- Then you stop. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ok with. I just thought this might help!

The look in Lexa’s eyes was so sincere that it almost broke Clarke’s heart. She had caused this. Her stupidity brought them here tonight.

\- Though, honestly, now I’m a little aroused myself!, Lexa chuckled.

\- Will you help me though it?, Clarke asked.

\- Yeah, sure. You just give the order and I’ll translate., Lexa assured her while combing her fingers through Clarke’s blonde tresses, calming her nerves.

\- Will you ... participate?, Clarke asked hopefully.

If she were to go along with it, she’s not sure she could take it that Lexa only watches. She’d need to feel her, to have her, to take her too...

\- A bit later, maybe. If you need any help!, the brunette joked, effectively making Clarke relax.

\- Ok. But don’t go too far!, the blonde asked.

\- I would never!, Lexa answered, and Clarke felt that word in her soul.

They once had a similar exchange and she’d kinda promised Lexa to be there for her forever. Never apart sounded just as good.

A bit reluctant, Clarke gave Lexa a final peck on the lips before moving her attention to the black goddess in front of her. Glistening skin looked appetising, so she brought her lips to the dark column of Emeli’s neck and started licking and sucking hard. It tasted different from Lexa’s skin; not unpleasant, just different. She left her hands wonder over defined clavicles and lithe muscles. The energy behind them was palpable, and Clarke was sure the girl could easily overpower her if they were to wrestle. For tonight, though, Clarke was in charge. She had the power!

\- Lay on your front!, she ordered, and the dancer was quick to obey her as soon as Lexa translated.

The curves of Emeli’s body were even more accentuated like this. Her plump buttocks looked inviting, so Clarke started kneading them while moving her mouth from the girl’s nape, across her back, all the way to the slit of her ass. With the corner of her eye, Clarke noticed how Lexa’s hand started pumping harder on her angry-red dick, and it brought the blonde a shallow satisfaction that her little show was bringing Lexa pleasure.

The slickness running from Emeli’s pussy made Clarke’s mouth water a bit, so she delved in hungrily. As soon as her tongue touched the tangy nectar, she made visual contact with Lexa just as the brunette’s eyes went to the back of her head.

\- Fuck, Clarke!, Lexa managed through gritted teeth.

Her cock looked like it would explode, which made Clarke feel a little smug. The blonde doubled her efforts at licking and sucking the pussy in front of her, while situating her body so that her own cunt straddled one of Lexa’s thighs. She lowered herself until she could feel the tense muscle under her touch her strained clit. The relief she felt was indescribable, feeling whatever part of Lexa she could touch under her, taking her own pleasure from her.

Soon, Clarke pushed two fingers inside the quivering hole of Emeli’s cunt, making the dancer erupt in a series of expletives. 

\- Oh! Merde!

It felt welcoming and hot, though a little loose, so soon a third finger made its way inside. Clarke tried to coordinate her movements to her own rocking over Lexa’s thigh. She had hoped the brunette would touch her somehow, be it a caress or even some penetration, but Lexa kept her hands steadily trained on herself. She’d have to make all the work.

Soon, Clarke’s hand started to burn a little from the exertion. She was pushing and pushing inside the bright pink pussy, but to no avail, there was no fluttering, no proximity to a release. Has she really forgotten how to get a woman off? It also didn’t help that Lexa had relaxed her thigh, providing Clarke with almost no friction at all for her own pleasure. The blonde huffed and puffed in frustration. Tonight had Disaster written all over it. Almost without realizing what she did, she withdrew her hand from Emeli’s gaping pussy and connected it loudly with her right buttock. The slap resounded harshly in Clarke’s ear, who froze in shock at her own action. What the fuck, where did this come from? A moan coming from behind her – was this enjoyable to Lexa? – and a pronounced arching of the dancer’s back let Clarke know her action wasn’t unwelcomed. She did it again and could feel Lexa’s thigh flexing and starting to move a little underneath her own cunt. Interesting.

\- Maître, s'il vous plaît!, Emeli begged.

With the last strength in her arms, Clarke grabbed the powerful hips of the panther-like woman and turned her around, throwing her legs over her shoulder. She dove back in with renewed energy. Soon, she developed a good rhythm of moving her tongue over and around Emeli’s tight bundle of nerves while scissoring three fingers inside her pussy. Lexa’s thigh was now fully rocking, sending the blonde in overdrive. She won’t last long, with how aroused she was from everything going on. But still, Clarke refused to turn around and look at the brunette, knowing that she’d either cum on a spot or burst into tears.

The extra stimulation to her clit soon brought Emeli to the brink of orgasm, and Clarke could feel the telltale signs of her release approaching. She was close herself. Knowing what worked with her own body, she discreetly moved her pinky to the dancer’s tightest hole. Two knuckles in and the domino effect was unleashed: the woman shuddered and released a sexy moan, while spilling a mouthful of translucent cum into Clarke’s hand. But what really sent the blonde over the edge was hearing the familiar grunts of Lexa’s orgasm and the feeling of the brunette’s hot ropes splashing over her buttocks and lower back. Fuck, it was probably one of the few releases that Clarke managed without being actively touched in any way. And even if she enjoyed it, it still didn’t bring the satisfaction that she was looking for.

Splayed on the bed, chest heaving and eyes closed, Clarke could feel her moist fingers being encompassed by a hot mouth. Looking up, she could see Lexa smiling down on her, thoroughly sucking and cleaning the fingers that were deep inside Emeli just seconds ago. When she finished, the brunette continued moving her lips over Clarke’s knuckles and palm, soothing them with her lips. The devout gesture brought a new wave of tears to Clarke’s eyes, so she was quick to avert her eyes from the sight above her.

 

Over the next two rounds, Lexa slowly incorporated herself into the play, but almost always engaging more with Emeli. She wasn’t giving Clarke the cold shoulder per se, she was just very careful with where and how she touched the blonde. The brunette reigned her own pleasure, trying not to let her domineering side surface too much. After all, tonight was about Clarke, about finding the control and self-esteem in bed that she’d been craving for...

It took Lexa several days and night of thinking how she could appease the need that had determined Clarke to go around kissing that guy at the cafe. Knowing that, if the blonde just suppressed this desire now, it would most definitely rear its head back again at other times. Maybe Clarke really needed someone else, but Lexa was not ready to let her go for good. She thought and thought and thought and she came up empty ended; the only thing that made sense was for Clarke to do this with someone that she was not involved with, so that Lexa could stop her irrational fear that the blonde might fall in love with the other person. It would just be sex, Clarke would fuck someone – not be fucked by someone – and Lexa would be there for her, showing her she’s stable, and ready to stand by her side through thick and thin.

She thought it would be harder watching Clarke engage with someone else, but she was surprised to find herself awkwardly aroused by what was going on in front of her eyes. She was comfortable with the idea of Emeli because there was no real desire there, no emotion. It was clinical. The girl was a pro – and it helped Lexa a lot that she was so pleasant to the eye. Seeing Clarke’s milky white skin gliding over the ebony-toned body underneath her shouldn’t have been so arousing, but Lexa was already one orgasm in and she was sure she’d manage a couple more by the end of the night.

That bed also shouldn’t have been a place for feelings flying around, but Lexa couldn’t stop from noticing all the little gestures that Clarke did for her benefit. The way the blonde seemed to resist at the idea at first, looking scared not to damage even more their strained relation; how she always looked back at her, searching for her eyes, for her approval; how she constantly remained in contact with whatever part of Lexa’s body she could find and touch; how she got herself off on her thigh...

No wonder Lexa’s cock was already erect again. It was a bit sensitive at the top, so the brunette focused on squeezing her balls while watching Emeli help Clarke into a harness. She’d never seen the blonde in this position, phallus bouncing in front of her as she hovered over the undulating body underneath her. Clarke with a dick. It looked hot as fuck, and Lexa had to suppress a moan from leaving her mouth. She vividly imagined it behind her eyelids: them on Lexa’s bed at home; Clarke claiming her ass in a doggy-style position. Fuck, she’d never been penetrated anally, but suddenly the thought seemed desirable. Lexa flushed all over, especially when she noticed Clarke ordering Emeli in the same position:

\- On all four, now!, the blonde demanded.

The brunette was quick to translate and the dancer was quick to execute. It seems like Clarke really got the hang of it. Maybe I’ll ask her to dominate me next time we... The realization soured Lexa’s mood a bit. They were not ok. This night was some sort of twisted bonding of their bodies, but it was far from healing for their souls. They’d need to have an honest conversation, clear the air. Lexa should tell her how she feels, hoping that Clarke would return the gesture. Only then could they decide how...

\- Fuuuuck!, Lexa grunted when a hot mouth descended over her cock.

When she opened her eyes, she almost combusted on the spot: Emeli was practically spit-roasted between the two of them. Clarke was on her knees, eyes closed, rhythmically pushing her silicone dick inside the dancer’s cunt. Her left hand was tightly grabbing the black panther’s hip, while her right palm alternated between spanking her and caressing the skin of her buttocks, back and shoulders.

Lexa smoothly raised herself on her knees too, taking a bit of control in fucking the dancer’s mouth. It felt heavenly, having the privilege of seeing all of Clarke’s body, her beautiful concentrated face, her bouncing tits, while being so terrifically sucked. Every time the blonde would push her thick dildo into the dancer, she’d push her into Lexa, almost forcing her to take more and more of the brunette’s cock in her mouth.

Soon, Lexa started to up her tempo. One of her hands went to the back of Emeli’s head to keep her closer, while the other switched from grabbing the woman’s breasts to caressing her back.

It was electric, the moment Clarke’s and Lexa’s hands overlapped. It wasn’t intentional; it just happened that their hands had minds of their own. The girls opened their eyes and kept looking from their touching hands to each other’s eyes, but none of them made any gesture to retract their hand. It was Clarke who gave Lexa a small smile and intertwined their fingers. The spark made Lexa shiver, which brought by a quicker orgasm that anyone anticipated. Her sperm flew from her balls to the back of Emeli’s throat, spilling from her mouth to the sheets below, but Lexa was too preoccupied to notice. She leaned exhaustedly over the girl’s back, just to be pulled closer by the hand – the one Clarke hadn’t let go yet – by the blonde. The first kiss they shared in this room was a mess. Lexa was still panting from the release she’d just experienced, and Clarke was there, open mouthed and wanting, to breathe in all her moans and trembles.

 

They were still kissing - not full blown make out, just little sweet pecks – while Clarke was on her back and Emeli was riding her wildly. Her stamina was incredible, while Lexa and Clarke probably had just one more orgasm to give before being totally energy-drained. The blonde’s hands cupped the heavy breasts bouncing in front of her, feeling the unfamiliar weight and shape. By her head, Lexa’s hands were caressing Clarke’s wet forehead, removing any unwanted strands of hair. Every time the dancer would rotate or push her hips down into Clarke’s pelvis, the strap-on would push into the blonde’s engorged clit, making her gasp and moan. And Lexa was there, to swallow every breath.

\- You’re doing so good, Clarke!

Their little moment of reverie was interrupted by Emeli’s crying:

\- Lexa, viens (Lexa, come)!

\- Quoi?

Her question remained unanswered, in lieu of a proper reply, the dancer leaned her body over Clarke’s, moving one hand to her ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

\- Oh...

Lexa finally understood and she’d lie if she said the prospect wasn’t a nice one. Her dick was already up and running at the thought of finally penetrating something tonight. She glanced over to Clarke, who was still frowning in concentration at postponing her orgasm. A nod of her head gave Lexa the permission she was seeking.

As excited as she was, Lexa took her time to fish for a condom and lube in the nightstand. She positioned herself where Emeli and Clarke were connected, but enjoyed some time caressing both girls’ thighs, while also working some lube and a couple of fingers up the dancer’s tight asshole. She could feel the hard texture of the silicone dildo through the thin walls of her cunt and she was surprised to feel herself mouth watering at the prospect of sucking Clarke’s dick off.

As soon as she entered the welcoming tight asshole, Lexa was in overdrive. Her calves burned where they touched Clarke’s thigh. Her dick pulsed at the unexpected pressure; it was crowded down there, as the false dick the blonde was sporting had a good size and width to it. When Clarke flexed her legs and gave a couple of pumps, Lexa moaned at the friction. That’s when she opened her eyes and noticed she was so close to Clarke, eye to eye. Emeli had completely relaxed in the blonde’s arms, separating the bodies of the two girls, but somehow uniting them.

The brunette stood still for a couple of seconds, trying to grasp and replicate the blonde’s movements. Soon, they had developed a rhythm, going in and out at the same time, stuffing the lithe girl between them until she came with a shudder. And yet, they didn’t stop. They were so close to one another, never taking their eyes from one another. When Emeli pulsed around Lexa’s dick tightly lodged in her ass, the brunette lost her balance and almost fell over her. She caught herself on her forearm, situated right next to Clarke’s head. They were so close, their lips would touch if they both leaned it. Clarke’s hands caught Lexa’s shoulders, her nails and fingers hooking in the brunette’s skin like anchors in the wild ocean. They rocked together, moaned together, pushed on together. Between them, the ebony-skinned girl moaned time and again, caught in a continuous release. The dicks in her holes were now out of phase, moving erratically inside of her, each girl wanting to go deeper, to touch more profoundly. For Lexa and Clarke, she almost ceased to exist between them. Each push Lexa gave, she hoped Clarke felt in her soul. Each moan the blonde release was triggered by the lover she didn’t know if she’ll ever have.

\- Clarke, I’m close!, Lexa announced.

\- Me too, baby!

It slipped. Clarke instantly felt awkward and tried to turn her head, but Lexa’s strong hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look back up. The brunette was smirking like the cat that got the cream.

\- Together?, Lexa asked.

\- Always!

She was sure of it now. No more beating around the bushes. She loved Lexa, though now wasn’t the right moment for confessions. The past couple of days had been a detour from their life, one that Clarke was sad and ashamed to have taken. From now on, there was only one path for her, and the destination was always Lexa.

Lexa grabbed both of Clarke’s hands, intertwining their fingers before starting pounding the squelching asshole in earnest. It was hot and the blonde thought she’d cum from only watching this, but it was also pleasant the feeling of Emeli’s nipples rubbing against hers and moans that the dancer was emitting.

\- Oh oh oh, mon Dieu!

When Clarke raised her own hips and starting pistoning from below, it was game over.

\- Meeerde!, Emeli shouted before releasing a powerful squirt.

Her muscles clenched so powerfully that Lexa though her dick might fall off. The unbearable pressure triggered her own climax, ropes after ropes of cum filling the condom to the brim. Clarke was close to follow in her own release, which came as soon as she saw Lexa’s beautiful cum-face.

When the first shocks of their mutual orgasm finished, Lexa and Clarke withdrew their cocks from the welcoming holes, and all women stood in silence on the bed for a couple of minutes, trying to regulate their breathing. Clarke thought she could fall asleep right then and there, and was surprised to feel the bed vibrating. When she turned her head, Emeli was shaking with laughter.

\- Merde, vous êtes fou! Vous m'avez tué!, she said while laughing hard.

Soon, Lexa also started laughing in earnest. Clarke raised her head and raised a brow in confusion.

\- She says we’re crazy and that we killed her.

Clarke’s chest bubbled with amusement at this. She felt she was dead beat, too, but strangely, she felt more alive than she’d felt the past couple of days.

The three girls just stood there, giggling in good fun, for a couple more minutes, before Emeli excused herself for the night and leaving Lexa and Clarke to clean and dress themselves. Clarke was happy the atmosphere between them was not tense. On the contrary, Lexa seemed to have an attractive lazy smile attached to her face. She knew it was a bit bold, but Clarke entered her private space, taking on the task of buttoning the brunette’s shirt. Lexa returned the favour, always with that cute smile in the corner of her mouth, lacing Clarke’s corset and short back on. Maybe all could be forgiven and forgotten, the blonde hoped.

 

Hand in hand and small smiles on their faces, they left the ChoChotte. Clarke was the first to break the comfortable silence between them. After a couple of blocks down the street, she raised Lexa’s hand to her mouth and sweetly kissed all her fingers, her palm and the back of the palm. It was a gesture that the brunette had done hundreds of times for her, and she knew it would be understood and appreciated.

\- Lex..., she started, but stopped to make sure she transmitted exactly what she felt.

\- Yes?

\- Thanks for tonight, it was great...

Lexa smirked knowingly.

\- ... but let’s not do it again.

The brunette just nodded, not wanting to interrupt Clarke, in case she wanted to say more.

\- I... I am sorry for everything that’s happened. I can’t express how sorry I am. But I want you to know that you’re enough. You’ve always been enough, I was just stupid.

\- You’re not stupid, Clarke. You just did what you thought you had to do. I understand. I was mad at first, but then I understood.

\- Thank you! How are you so amazing?

\- It’s a hidden talent of mine. Like that thing I do with my tongue, the one you love so much.

Clarke burst into laughter. Maybe she had no reason to be so wary about this night.

\-  I have many more talents. Stick around long enough and I’ll show you, ok?

The blonde gathered herself closer to the warm body next to her.

\- I’d like that.

A couple of minutes later, they were entering their flat.

\- Let’s talk more tomorrow, ok? I’m beat!, Lexa said.

Half asleep, she removed her shirt and unbuttoned her pants, which slowly gathered around her ankles as she was trudging through the apartment in an advance state of undress. She headed into Clarke’s room and fell on the bed, instantly falling asleep. The blonde followed her inside and almost fainted seeing in front of her eyes this image that she only dared to dream of the past couple of days. It was half comical, half arousing, the way Lexa was spread on her bed in only her underwear and the pants by her ankles, snoring lightly. But it only endeared her more to the blonde, who lightly removed the pants trapped around her ankles and covered her with a sheet.

After removing her makeup and going to the toilet, Clarke joined Lexa in the bed. The brunette’s smell had faded from the sheets over the past days and night, and the blonde revelled in the new potent scent of her skin. She drew herself closer, not daring to touch this mystic creature in front of her.

\- I love you so much, Lexa!, she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by how much she felt for the goddess that managed to steal her heart while also fucking her brains out.

\- Love you too, baby!, Lexa mumbled in her sleep, turning around so she was spooning Clarke tightly.

Tears of sorrow and happiness fell from Clarke’s eyes while her heart soared. Sleep came easily that night...


	19. Chapter 19

[Sorry for the long wait, guys. My life has been hectic lately and inspiration left me, so this is all I could come up with for the moment...]

 

\- Like this?

\- No, not like this, Lex! Hold your fingers more firmly!

\- Oh, I see now... You want me to hold my fingers more firmlyyy!, Lexa drawled lewdly.

\- Lexaaa!, Clarke chastised with a giggle.

\- Do you like my fingers?, the brunette kept going with the innuendos.

-We’ll never finish if you don’t take this seriously!, Clarke huffed while trying to hide her amusement.

\- Oh, but I take this issue very seriously...

\- Yes, I can see that!

It was half an hour since they were staying on the living room couch, Clarke holding Lexa in her arms and trying to teach the brunette how to draw. Lexa’s first attempts were disastrous – apparently the entirety of her drawing talent resumed to being able to do some mean stick figures -, so Clarke took it upon herself to help. At the moment, her hand was guiding Lexa’s in holding the charcoal pencil and drawing a still life. More precisely, they were drawing Lexa’s coffee table, which held a vase with a beautiful flower bouquet.

\- Keep your fingers a little more relaxed!, Clarke suggested.

\- Clarke, literally 10 seconds you told me to keep my fingers more firmly! You gotta make up your mind!, the brunette protested.

\- That’s because 10 seconds ago you had a slack hand and now you grip the pencil as if you’d want to choke it!, the blonde snickered.

\- I feel like you have bad blood with my fingers. Have they done something to offend you? Or not done?...

\- Nope! I absolutely love them!

\- Love you too!

It only took Lexa 1 second to panic and un-panic. Did she mean for the words to just fly from her mouth like they were the most common words ever to be uttered? No. Did she want to take them back? Also no. So instead of making a big case out of it, she kept drawing. Pretending to draw, really. Pretending to draw while – quite honestly – anxiously waiting for Clarke to react to her slip.

And oh, did Clarke react. Or rather didn’t react. For the first seconds, she just tensed and froze on the spot, like she did on that Freeze Tag game they used to play as kids back in the US. Hearing Lexa mumbling the words in her sleep was one thing, but this... THIS happening while they were both awake... It was almost too much. So she froze in surprise and in fear, but, most of all, in happiness at what they meant. After everything that went down between them, Lexa loved her. If ever in her life there was a time NOT to be a chicken shit, this was it. So she did what she thought best: she tightened her hold over Lexa’s body and gripped her hand tighter.

\- I love you too, Lex! So, so much!, she whispered, voice a little broken.

\- Do you want to talk about it?, Lexa asked in the same low tone, as if they were sharing secrets no one else should be privy to.

\- Do you?

\- Well, the loving part is self-explanatory, really!, Lexa replied, always the smartass. But how do you feel about discussing everything else that went down?

\- Honestly?

\- Uhum!, Lexa replied, still feigning interest in the still life she was drawing.

\- I think ... I think I’m sorry we didn’t discuss things earlier!, Clarke huffed.

\- That’s water under the bridge. Let’s talk future, why don’t we?

\- I like the sound of that!

And with a long kiss to Lexa’s temple, Clarke released her hold over the brunette. Rearranging themselves was an easy task, especially with how determined they both were not to let too much space between their bodies. When they were face to face, two enormous grins were decorating their faces.

\- Hi!, Clarke said, cheeks flushed with emotions.

\- Hi!, Lexa giggled like a schoolgirl at their awkward interaction.

\- Sooo... you were saying that...

The blonde’s words were swallowed by Lexa’s over-eager lips. And as cliché as that sounds, Clarke felt touched for the very first time. “What am I doing, singing Like a Virgin in my head?!”, she silently chastised herself. As kisses go, it really was terrible: they were both smiling so hard, it was mostly a clash of teeth and lips, but it still managed to take Clarke’s breath away. A couple minutes later, when the initial rush died down a bit, their kiss broke down into a series of affectionate pecks. None of the girls wanted to put any distance between them in the light of their new confession, but Clarke knew they needed to have a serious conversation before taking things to the next level. Yes, she was already uncomfortable wet, but falling into bed with Lexa now just wasn’t the right thing to do.

\- Lex, baby...

It was comical how out of breath Lexa was too from their short but intense smooching.

\- Yeah, yeah, I know... We should talk.

\- Yeah, we really should!, Clarke confirmed.

After emphasizing her words with a last loving peck on those luscious lips, she pushed herself further away on the sofa.

\- And I won’t be able to restrain myself if I’m too close to you, baby!

\- Ok! Ok, we’ll talk about restraining later!, Lexa smirked. Now...

\- Now..., Clarke huffed with finality. I think we should talk. All cards on the table. And I know you said you want to talk about the future, but there are things in the past that I want us to clear, too.

\- Ok. Let’s do this!

Clarke opened her mouth to speak first.

Buzzz! Buzzz! Clarke’s phone on the coffee table started vibrating like mad.

\- Just a second!, she signalled. Oh, it’s Raven, I’ll just call her back later!, the blonde casually explained.

\- I was saying..., she started again, but there was that damned buzzing noise. Clarke huffed and silenced her device.

\- Ok. Sorry for that. I’ve been meaning to tell you that...

Buzzz! Buzzz! The intercom interrupted her rudely.

\- What the fuck?!, Clarke asked in frustration, while Lexa started laughing in earnest. The blonde rose from the couch and went to the front door, angrily pushing the intercom’s button:

\- Qui est là?, she asked. Lexa’s French lessons were coming in handy.

\- Bitch, is that you?

\- Raven?!

 

[Woopsie, I'm bad at dialogues, so I keep postponing Clarke & Lexa's big talk.]


	20. Chapter 20

\- Bitch, is that you?

\- Raven?!

\- Clarke?

\- Wha-Why.... What are you doing here?

\- Uhmmm, just ringing people’s intercoms in Paris to pass the time!, Raven sarcastically replied.

\- Baby, I think Raven is downstairs!, Clarke looked back in shock at Lexa, who just shrugged her shoulders at her.

\- Well, buzz her in!

\- Come on up!, Clarke breathed into the microphone, while opening the front door for Raven.

She suddenly turned to Lexa, painfully aware of the loaded moment the Latina was interrupting.

\- Lex, I am so sorry! I had no idea she was coming here...

\- It’s ok.

\- But our talk...

\- We’ll have plenty of time to talk. I already told you the main part; you know how I feel, the rest is just words.

Clarke was so overwhelmed by everything that she couldn’t refrain from gathering Lexa in a bone-crushing hug.

\- I love you too, so-so much!, she said before capturing the brunette’s lips in a mind-numbing kiss.

\- Uhm...hi!, Raven said from the front door. Am I interrupting?

 

Turns out, Clarke had called Raven every night this past week, sobbing into the telephone over how stupid she had been and how she had blown her chances with Lexa. And Raven, being the dedicated friend that she was, couldn’t pass up the occasion for some Parisian fun under the guise of coming to Clarke’s rescue. Of course, she had to do some begging and grovelling to one of her rich aunts for plane tickets money, but it was all worth it in the end. Ten hours later, here she was...

\- Hi, I am Lexa!

\- Yeah-yeah, I figured from how deep your tongue was down Clarke’s throat!, Raven replied smirking.

Never one to back down, Lexa cheekily replied:

\- Well, you should see _the other thing_...

\- Wow wow wow wow!, Clarke cut her off before Lexa could finish the phrase. Raven, this is Lexa! Lex, this is ... well, Raven!

\- A pleasure to meet you, Lexa! I’ve heard all about you..., Raven said in an faux-innocent voice.

\- Likewise!

\- ...aaand your _other thing_!, Raven finished off suggestively with another smirk.

Lexa allowed a deep laugh to escape her chest, while Clarke’s cheeks turned an angry shade of red. The blonde pinched her nose in frustration:

\- Rave, is not that I’m not super happy to see you, but... how are you here?

\- I followed the map, silly!, Raven grinned infuriating Clarke even more.

\- Raven, I swear to God!

\- Come on, girls, there’s no need for drama!, Lexa intervened, still highly amused by the Latina’s antics. Raven, I like you already, but I feel like you and Clarke need some time alone to talk... So I’m just gonna go change clothes real quickly...

\- Lex, you don’t have to do this..., Clarke said.

\- Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you..., Raven had the decency to look just a tad guilty. But you’re right, I do need to talk to Clarke for a bit.

As Lexa retreated to her bedroom to change clothes, Clarke hugged Raven with everything she had.

\- I’d never in a million years imagine you’d be the one to appear on my doorstep, but I am so happy to see you!

\- ... your doorstep?, Lexa interrupted, sporting a huge grin on her face.

Clarke allowed herself to be mortified for one second, but she didn’t have time to reply.

\- Raven, it was a pleasure meeting you! Hope you’ll stay longer and we’ll have time to know each other better!

\- Oh, I’d definitely like for us to _know each other better_!, Raven joked, comically wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa, who could do nothing more but laugh out loud again.

\- Nope, no getting to know my Lexa better!, Clarke jumped in.

\- ... _your_ doorstep, _your_ Lexa? Possessive much?, Lexa joked.

\- Urghhh, I can’t deal with the two of you at the same time!, Clarke huffed, but secretly liked that her best friend and her lover were getting along well.

\- Just text me when you’re done!, the brunette told Clarke as the blonde was seeing her out.

\- I will. Sorry about this..., the blonde huffed.

\- Hey, don’t worry! Just talk to Raven, settle her in, and maybe after that you two could meet me in the city for some lunch?

\- That sounds great! Clarke pecked Lexa’s lips. You’re great! Another smooch.

\- I know! I ... Lexa stopped mid-phrase, exhaling loudly through her nose. Now that we’ve said it, it’s like I can’t stop.

\- I feel the same!, Clarke hushed giddily.

With a final peck to the blonde’s lips, Lexa

\- See you later! Byeeee, Raveeen!

\- Byeee, Lexaaa!

 

\-----

\- I still can’t believe you’re here!

\- Well, as I told you, you sounded super depressed on the phone these past days and I wanted to check on you, see if you’re alright.

\- And you flew 6.000 km to make sure I’m alright...?

\- Well... you see...

\- Spill, Reyes!

\- ImighthavesetadatehereinPariswithAnya!

\- If you’re mumbling, I won’t be able to hear you!

Raven huffed and puffed and finally admitted.

\- I said I might have set a date here in Paris with Anya!

\- Anya? Who’s Anya?

\- Gee, Clarke, do you ever listen? Anya? From London? The Joker to my Harley?

\- Ohhh, _that_ Anya! So let me get this straight... you flew all the way to Paris under the guise you were checking up on me just so you could fuck this girl again?

\- Uhm, yeah, that’s pretty much it! Just that _she_ ’d probably do most of the fucking!, the Latina grinned like the cat that got the cream.

\- Raven Reyes, you hoe!, Clarke laughed.

\- Oh, save it, Griffin! I saw how you were kissing your girl. If I hadn’t interrupted you, now she’d be 8-inches deep in you!

The blonde’s demeanour changed instantly.

\- I don’t know, Rae. Your timing is shit, we were actually in the middle of a serious conversation earlier.

\- How serious?

\- _“I love you_ ” kind of serious!

\- Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, Griff. I promise I’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning. Anya has booked a room in a downtown hotel, so we’ll probably hang out there.

\- I’m already sorry for the other hotel guests!, Clarke joked.

\- I’m already sorry for my pussy! It’ll ache and burn as hell by the time I leave Paris, but it will be soooo worth it!, Raven grinned, daydreaming.

\- Uff, I miss this feeling!

\- Your girl not giving it to you yet?

\- Nope, not really. And I don’t really want us to fuck before we’ve had the chance to talk it over, see what changed for us, where we’re gonna go from here. But I do miss the sex and the intimacy. Last we were close – and we didn’t even fuck each other – was during the threesome that I just told you about.

\- Damn, that sounded hot as fuck!

\- It really was!, Clarke smirked. _Fucked up_ , but hot as hell.

\- I can only imagine. I kinda wish I was in that girl’s place, you made it sound very intense.

\- I was. We were both pistoning like our lives depended on it and the poor girl took it like a champion.

\- You doing ass or pussy?

\- Pussy! Lexa was doing her ass. She’s so good with ass, I can’t get enough of it! Like, even now, when we’re talking about it, I’m so turned on that I’d die for something to fill my pussy. But if Lexa was here, I’d ask her for anal. That’s how good she is!

\- Haha, you have it bad, Griffin!

\- You have no idea, Rae! And the thing is ... sex is just a small part of how overall amazing she is. She’s just this incredibly smart, super funny, annoyingly chivalrous, handsome as hell girl ... and I love her madly!

\- What are you gonna do when summer is over?

\- Well, that’s just one of the many things I wanted to talk to her before you _rudely_ interrupted!, Clarke feigned being mad at Raven for one second. I don’t know, Rae! I was so scared of being with her and I think now I’m starting to be scared of being without her...

\- Hey, hey, don’t go there! Look at me and Anya... we’re not at “ _I love you_ ”s yet, but we make it work. I’m sure you and Lexa will figure it out.

\- I hope you’re right, Rae! I need to pull my shit together and talk to her and maybe... maybe I won’t lose her when summer ends!

\- That’s the spirit!, Raven cheered, putting a stop to their serious talk. So, you were saying lunch?, she grinned.

\- Yes, let’s go find Lexa and grab something to eat. Do you have anything in mind?

\- Nope, today I’m good with whatever. Tomorrow, though, I’ll have me some ... what do you call it?... _cock au vin_?, the Latina asked sporting a huge grin.

\- Jesus, Rae, I don’t know how I put up with you sometimes...

Clarke shook her head, laughing. It was so good to have Raven here!


	21. Chapter 21

\- And what is _that_?, Raven asked with eyes bulging and a grin starting to form on her lips.

They’ve been out in the city for the better part of the day, having lunch together, then just walking around, subjecting the Latina to the fascinating Parisian way of life. After a long stroll on the banks of the Seine and a stop for coffee and croissants, they were now exploring the Montmartre neighbourhood. It was one of Clarke’s favourite areas, the artist in her loving its narrow alleys, windmills and little details that made it so pretty.

\- _That_ ... is the Sexodrome!, Lexa answered shrugging, as if the name would be self-explanatory.

\- Wow, I thought myself an atheist, but I think I might adhere to this new religion. I just found my temple!, Raven joked.

\- Raven, stop fooling around. It’s just a sex shop. I know for a fact that you’ve been in sex shops before!, Clarke pretends to scold her.

If she notices Lexa’s eyebrow rising in lieu of a question, she doesn’t say anything.

\- Of course you were, you were there with me many times! Remember when we bought that double-ended dildo that, when we used it, got stuck in your...

The Latina’s words were quickly muffled by Clarke’s hand over her mouth.

\- Raven, what the actual fuck?, the blonde asks incredulous.

Lexa’s eyebrows were now hilariously high, a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

\- Oh!... Oh, sorry, Lexa, I thought you knew. But don’t worry about it, it only happened a couple of times. We had to end things, Clarke was no match for my libido!, Raven humorously diffused the slight tension.

\- OMG, Rae...

It was becoming a habit for Lexa to be both weirded out and completely amused by the Latina’s way of carrying herself.

\- Yeah, it’s all good, Clarke only has eyes for you now, so, you know, no need to unleash the green-eyed monster on us!, Raven chuckled, completely putting Lexa at ease.

\- Well, maybe not the _green-eyed_ , but I do plan to show Clarke the _one-eyed_ monster later. Up close and personal!, Lexa grinned.

Raven bellowed with laughter, while Clarke was in a limbo, both a little embarrassed and a little aroused by the thought. She loved that Lexa was so relaxed around Raven that she could joke about sex. But what if she wasn’t joking? They hadn’t had sex in... urghh, Clarke has already lost count how many days. Did Lexa mean it? She’d give everything for Lexa to fuck her mouth. If they weren’t in such a public space, like the middle of the sidewalk, she’s positive she’d get down on her knees right now.

\- Dude, chill with the sex at least for tonight. Tomorrow I’ll be out of your hair and you can bang Blondie here through the walls if you want.

\- Well, that sounds like a great idea!, Lexa replied mischievously. Clarke, you in?

\- Wh-what?, the blonde woman managed to utter before choking on her own spit and coughing her lungs away.

\- Oh, as much as I enjoy messing with you two, I’ll head inside this Sexodrome of yours and buy me some sexy lingerie and maybe a toy or two. Tomorrow my girl will be here and I want to surprise her with a couple of things...

\- Smooth, Rae!

\- Come on, let’s join her!, Lexa added, extending her hand to Clarke. Maybe we can find some things for ourselves!, she winked and grinned.

Clarke answered with a blinding smile of her own. She absolutely loved seeing this carefree side of Lexa after so much pain and heartbreak she knew she caused her. Her heart fluttered wildly when she grabbed Lexa’s hand and she was sure now that all will be well in the Clexaverse.

 

 

With Raven lost in the world of sexy lingerie, Lexa and Clarke started an exploration of their own, methodically moving from one isle to the other. The brunette was carrying a shopping basket that she slowly filled with scented candle, massage oils and a couple of pills that Clarke was sure were meant to prolong her already out of this world stamina. She shivered just thinking Lexa was buying all those stuff for her, to use with and on her. Suddenly, the image of Lexa pounding her through a wall came to her mind and her undies got uncomfortably moist.

\- What do you think about this?, Lexa brought her back from her vision by holding up a box.

Clarke had to move closer to see what was written on the box: [Fifty Shades Darker Deliciously Deep Steel G-Spot Dildo](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Fifty-Shades-Darker-Delicioulsy-G-Spot/dp/B01M3PX820). Fuck, she could imagine the cold glide of that shinny double-ended steel toy through her pussy lips, parting her as Lexa pushed it deeper and deeper towards her cervix. Clarke shifted from one foot to the other, hoping the light friction of her underwear would help her take a bit of the edge off.

\- Looks nice!, she added with a non-committal shrug.

Clarke turned around, pretending to look at some products from the butt plugs section just to keep her mind from going overdrive. She idly grabbed a box from the shelf when Lexa’s front was suddenly flushed with her back, the brunette’s strong arms trapping her between her body and the shelves in front of her.

\- What do you have here?, Lexa whispered in her ear, causing a copious amount of slick to go south. “Great, another pair of panties ruined!”, Clarke thought to herself!

\- Oh, a [warming butt plug](https://www.sextoys.co.uk/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/vibrating-butt-plugs/svakom-primo-remote-control-warming-butt-plug/)! Interesting find, Clarke!, Lexa cooed, getting impossibly close to Clarke.

The blonde was sure she could feel the outline of Lexa’s dick through her jeans. She was getting desperate to see it, taste it, feel it again however Lexa seemed fit. Clarke sneakily pushed her hips back against the brunette’s groin.

\- Well, I need something to keep me warm during these cold Parisian nights!, she innocently replied.

If Lexa grunted and her hips involuntarily twitched against Clarke’s ass, no one commented on the reasons.

\- I can think of something else!, the brunette almost wheezed, her hot breath on Clarke’s neck sending a chill through the blonde’s spine.

\- Still, I think I want this too!, Clarke pretended to be unaffected as she gingerly put the box in the basket and duck her head to escape from Lexa’s trapping arms.

Just for good measure, she threw in a nearby realistically-looking [8 inch squirting cock with balls dildo](https://www.sextoys.co.uk/dildos/realistic-dildos/realistic-8-inch-squirting-cock-with-balls/), ideal for using in a harness. The thought of being flooded in both holes at the same time brought her closer to a shameful release. “Get it together, Clarke!”, she gave herself a small pep-talk. “She hasn’t even touched you yet!”

 The shopping spree continued for another half hour, both of them filling the basket with various toys. Lexa chose a pair of jiggle balls, while Clarke let loose on her wildest fantasies and added a texture penis sleeve set and a penis extension (just to rile Lexa up, really, since she was already quite long). The incredulous look Lexa sent her had her giggling like a schoolgirl.

\- Lex, can you pay for these while I look for Raven? I’m afraid she’ll buy the entire lingerie floor!, Clarke rolled her eyes in good fun.

\- Sure, you go ahead. Maybe find something nice for yourself...? My treat!, Lexa grinned.

With a wink and a suggestive look towards the tent in Lexa’s pants, Clarke turned around and walked in the direction of the escalators. If she added an extra spring to her step and a curvy sway to her hips, knowing Lexa was watching her, no one could blame her. After all, she was sex-deprived!

 

\- Hey, Rae! What did you find?

\- Oh...MyGod, Clarke! This place is crazy! Look at this!, the Latina swooned as she held up a [black crotchless fishnet bodystocking](https://www.sextoys.co.uk/lingerie/bodystockings/dreamgirl-one-size-black-crotchless-fishnet-bodystocking-with-plunging-halter-neckline/) from her basket.

\- Uuu, sexy! Anya will rip it off your body in a second!, Clarke chuckled.

\- Well, I’m at war with myself. Half of me really wants her to, while the other half is getting ready to pay an enormous amount of money on a one-time only piece of lingerie? I don’t think so... nu-uh!, Raven shook her head.

\- Well, I might get one myself. Lexa told me to buy something nice, her treat!, Clarke grinned back at the Latina, excitedly bouncing on her feet.

\- Get it, hoe! This means you’re in for a crazy time?

\- I hope so! We teased each other mercilessly while shopping for sex toys. Now she’s downstairs sporting this huge boner, while I’m up here soaked through my panties. Which I hope will lead to sex in the next 24 hours, or I swear to God, Rae...

\- Then go try these will I go find some lube!, Raven shooed Clarke towards one of the dressing rooms, not before pushing a pair of [seamless halter suspender bodystocking](https://www.sextoys.co.uk/lingerie/bodystockings/leg-avenue-seamless-halter-suspender-bodystocking/) in her hands.

\- I’m going, I’m going... Though I’ll need to clean myself before trying this on. I’m totally drenched!

Clarke entered the dressing room and began taking her clothes off. She’d need to be completely naked to see how the bodystocking fitted her curvy frame. As soon as she took her jeans off, she could smell her own abundant arousal. She fished her underwear, now an amorphous mass of wet lace, and gingerly placed it on a hook by the mirror. She glanced over herself and noticed how the glistening slick had now reached mid-thigh... Clarke quickly moved aside the thought of masturbating in the cabin and bent down over her purse in search of some wet wipes. Before she could as much as unzip the purse, she could hear the curtain opening and closing really quick, and the next thing she know, a wet mouth descended upon her ass.

Losing her balance, Clarke fell against the mirror, the contrast between the cold of the glass and the hot mouth eating her out making her delirious.

\- Fuck, Clarke, I’ve been dreaming about this for so many days!, Lexa huffed between licks.

She dove right in, concentrating her efforts on the blonde’s small hole. She licked with so much gusto, all thoughts of talks and waiting and insecurities fleeing from Clarke’s head.

The blonde braced her upper front against the mirror, slowly starting to push her ass back towards Lexa’s insistent mouth.

\- Mmmm, just like that, baby!, she moaned when Lexa fluttered her tongue in quick succession over her outer rim.

A bite to her right cheek made her yelp.

\- Shhh! Clarke, you have to be quiet!, Lexa hissed at her. She looked around the cabin for a couple of seconds before her eyes fell upon the panties in the hook. Without lifting from the ground, she grabbed then and held them towards Clarke.

\- Open up your mouth!, she instructed, and the blonde was eager to do as she was told.

Lexa sniffed the underwear before shoving them in the blonde’s mouth.

\- Now your ass!, she commanded, and Clarke struggled to relax and welcome inside her Lexa’s snaking wet tongue.

The brunette rolled it in circular motions, then pushed it in as deep as it would go. Every now and then, Lexa would use her hands to grab Clarke’s ass cheeks, kneading and pinching them in turns. When she replaced her tongue with two of her skilled long fingers, the blonde thought she’d explode right then and there. She hissed at the slight burn and Lexa, like the ever gentlewoman that she was, spit right in her hole for a couple of time, trying to ease the stretch of her pounding fingers. It did the tricks and it was so hot to feel Lexa’s fluids inside her again, that Clarke couldn’t help a small shudder.

Lexa continued the in-and-out of her fingers, sneakily pushing another one as soon as she felt Clarke could take it.

\- Such a good girl!, she cooed while raking the fingernails of her unoccupied hand all over the sensitive skin of Clarke’s ass cheeks and thighs.

The tickling sensation brought Clarke another small release, and her cheeks puffed with the soaked underwear and the strangled moans that tried to escape.

Yet Lexa didn’t stop. She pushed and turned and twisted and scissored her fingers inside the blonde’s ass until the tight ring of muscle started to give way. After Clarke’s third mini-orgasm, Lexa abruptly stopped the pounding and, with a final spit in the now opened hole, started pushing... something else inside.

Though her several releases made Clarke a bit light-headed, she perked up at the strange sensation at her asshole. She turned her head to watch Lexa pushing a medium-sized anal plug inside, while grinning mischievously.

\- Don’t worry, I washed it after they customized it!

Her brain turned to mush after so much pleasure, Clarke couldn’t understand what Lexa was talking about. What customization?!

\- Such a good girl!, Lexa cooed again. My good girl!, she said while forcing the widest part of the toy through the clenching muscles, making Clarke bite through the panties in her mouth.

She got up on her feet and grabbed Clarke’s elbows, helping her turn around and look at her own ass in the mirror. Between her ass cheeks she could notice the base of the plug peaking smugly. Was there something written on it? She couldn’t decipher it. She squinted to see better.

Beside her, Lexa chuckled:

\- Sorry!, she said while grabbing the base and giving the plug a couple of push-and-pulls which had Clarke moaning wantonly, followed by a slight twist. Better now?, she asked grinning.

Clarke could see it now. On the base of the plug it said “Lexa’s”.


	22. Chapter 22

Gently, Lexa helped Clarke in an upright position and took the destroyed panties out of her mouth, quickly placing them in her own back pocket.

\- Hey, baby! You ok?, she checked with the blonde, who could only smile in her post-sex haze and nod her head.

Lexa chuckled, kissed Clarke’s cheek and started helping her put her clothes back on.

\- Come on, Raven’s already waiting for us outside. Do you think you can walk?

Her first Lexa orgasms in days left Clarke’s legs feel like jelly. Plus, the plug inside her ass didn’t help her maintain a normal gait. When Lexa pulled the jeans up her legs, it moved the base of the plug, which, in turn, brought extra stimulation, making Clarke shiver.

\- You cold, baby? I'll warm you up!, Lexa smirked.

\- N-no.

As soon as Clarke finished clothing herself, Lexa grabbed the discarded body stocking and exited the dressing room.

\- I’ll go pay for this. Meet you outside?

Clarke nodded and allowed a couple of seconds before exiting herself and heading out, where Raven was already tapping her foot impatiently. When she noticed Clarke, the Latina started laughing:

\- I can’t believe you! You guys fucked. I’m not even asking, you’re so bow-legged that’s the only logical explanation.

\- Something like that..., Clarke replied with an airy tone in her voice. It was so good, Rae; she’s _soooo_ good.

\- You lucky hoe! Earlier she was hinting at a BJ. How did you manage to convince her to fuck _you_ instead?, Raven asked sounding genuinely impressed.

\- I didn’t do anything. She just followed me in the dressing room and started eating my ass out as if that was her last meal on this earth!, Clarke laughed.

\- Fuck, I’m a sucker for spontaneous sex! I can’t wait for Anya to be here and for us to have an unhealthy amount of long hard planned _and_ unplanned sex!, Raven whined.

\- When’s her plane landing?

\- Tomorrow morning, 10 o’clock. We’re meeting downtown at 11 and heading to her hotel.

\- Let the sex-fest begin!, Clarke officially declared before both girls erupted into laughter.

It was between laughs and jokes that Clarke felt something strange in her ass. The plug seemed to be getting warmer and warmer.

\- Motherfucker!, she whispered just before Lexa appeared with her hands full of shopping bags.

\- Uuu, whatcha got there? That’s ... a lot of bags!, Raven asked curiously.

\- What, these? Oh, just a small investment in the near future!, Lexa replied grinning at Clarke.

The blonde was getting warmer in the ass and redder in the face by the minute. She shifted again, the heat getting a bit uncomfortable, making her all kinds of aroused. Without her panties, she was sure her juices will soon start to wet her jeans.

\- How about we call it a night and head home for some food and rest?, she suggested. I’m starting to get a bit tired!

Lexa and Raven agreed and they all entered the metro station at Pigalle.

\- How long until your apartment?, Raven asked Lexa as soon as they got inside the crowded train.

\- About half an hour. If you find an empty seat, grab it!, Lexa advised.

By the next station, Raven was already seated, while Lexa and Clarke had been pushed by the crowd towards the end of the car. The train was so packed that everybody was more or less embracing their immediate neighbors.

Lexa turned her back to the crowd and trapped Clarke between the rear side of the compartment, trying to create a small space for her to stay comfortably in and shield her from the other passengers’ push and pull. Clarke loved the gesture and loved Lexa for it. It endeared her so much that she gave Lexa a small peck on the lips just because she could. It was such a small gesture, but brought a radiant smile on the brunette’s face.

\- My hero!, Clarke batted her eyelashes at Lexa.

\- My lady!, Lexa replied and tried to do a curtsy, but the train was so packed and there were so many people surrounding her, that she only managed to hump one of Clarke’s legs instead.

The blonde could feel the firmness of Lexa’s dick, still pushing painfully against the front of her jeans.

\- Uuu, what do we have here?, Clarke shamelessly cupped Lexa’s bulge through her pants.

Lexa’s eyes rolled and the brunette exhaled loudly:

\- Baby, maybe now’s not a good moment...

\- Maybe now’s a perfect moment..., Clarke cheekily replied before taking advantage of the small space Lexa created for her and sunk to her knees.

The brunette moaned as soon as expert fingers undid her zipper and allowed her cock to spring free.

Looking right and left, making sure no one could see their little romp, Clarke engulfed the angry-red head of Lexa’s dick in her hot mouth. Looking up, she could see Lexa’s head had fallen through her arms and she hazily watched her with hooded eyes and panting breaths. She smiled, mouth full of Lexa, and made a show of licking the bulbous head and pushing her tongue between the long dick and the smooth foreskin.

The brunette clenched her teeth at the stimulation and made a conscious effort not to pump her hips forward, as she was sure the people around her would notice the movement. She just braced herself on her strong arms and continued to watch mesmerized as the love of her life was down on her knees in front of her. Well, it was definitely not _that_ kind of down on her knees, ring in hand, proposal on her lips. But with how Clarke started sucking on her dick, hollowing her cheeks and milking Lexa’s cock for all it was worth, maybe this was better, nicer, somehow.

At Jaures station, Lexa was already a whimpering mess. At Colonel Fabien, she used one of her hands to grab at Clarke’s hair. If she used it to force the blonde down on her dick a little bit more, no one complained. At Belleville, she had already lost all sense of control and used both hands to keep Clarke’s head still and she started pumping her hips furiously down the blonde’s throat. Fuck, this was so exhilarating... The sounds of the train rushing down the tracks covered all moans and whimpers that both girls let out.

Two stations before theirs, it was game over. Clarke used her teeth to scrape against Lexa’s sensitive dick, while her hands squeezed her balls almost painfully. After a couple of shallow pumps, the flood erupted and Clarke was quick to take Lexa back fully into her mouth, allowing the sweet sperm to flow directly down her oesophagus. Eyes closed, brows furrowed and face twisted in deep concentration, Lexa released what felt like gallons of cum. It was so much, Clarke could almost feel her belly inflate.

After the last twitches of release shook through Lexa’s deflating cock, Clarke licked it clean and, with a last peck to the tip, she eased it back inside the brunette’s boxers and pants, zipping her up.

One station before getting down, Lexa had Clarke pushed against the back of the car, sucking her tongue in her mouth. With the hot plug up her ass and the permanent state of arousal that she was in while blowing Lexa off, Clarke was glad she was wearing black jeans, or else everyone would think she wet herself.

\- Prochain station... Père Lachaise!, the speaker announced loudly.

\- Come on, we need to get Raven and get off the metro!, Lexa said, but made no movement to release Clarke from her hold.

\- Let’s go, tiger!, the blonde laughed and pushed her lightly.

With a smile on her face and the taste of Lexa in her mouth, Clarke knew this was one of the best evenings of her week. She was hell-bent to keep her promise to Raven and keep the noise (and the sex) to a minimum tonight, but tomorrow... Tomorrow she’ll put her big girls’ pants on and, hopefully, manage to talk to Lexa about ... well, them. And then there will be no more rules and no more barriers. Just a lot of love and even more sex, she hoped. Fuck, she was so uncomfortably wet...


	23. Chapter 23

\- Raven, what would you like to eat? Unfortunately, we haven’t been grocery shopping this week so we’ll have to order in!, Lexa asked, ever the good host.

\- Ugh, I don’t know, I’m good with anything, really!

\- Clarke, what about you?

\- I don’t know either, I’m not really hungry anymore!, the blonde replied massaging her hands over her bloated belly. Lexa had given her a belly-full of cum earlier, so much that she could almost feel it sloshing inside her stomach every time she moved.

The brunette grinned mischievously:

\- How come? Earlier you said you wanted to get back home because you were tired and hungry...

\- Yeah, well I had a snack in the metro. Munched on a ... protein bar...

Lexa had to turn her back towards the girls so that Raven couldn’t see the laughter bubbling up in her chest. She fumbled around pretending to look for menus in one of the kitchen drawers until she calmed down a bit. “Protein bar”... Yeah, she can’t wait to shove her “protein bar” into Clarke’s ass. She’ll fill her with proteins to the brim.

\- So we have the following options: Chinese, Basque, Colombian...

\- Oh, Colombian, please!, Raven eagerly chose. Anything with avocado sounds good right now.

While Lexa placed their order, Clarke helped the Latina settle in her room, while she grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. The wetness and stickiness between her legs had reached the ultimate levels of grossness and she was eager to get rid of the feeling. She didn’t know what to do with the plug in her ass, though? Should she pull it out? Would Lexa want to do it herself?

Opting for a quick shower instead of a long bath, Clarke moaned at the feeling of the hot water jet hitting her skin. She rubbed her pussy and thighs, washing away all traces of arousal and cum. But every time the water would hit her clit, it would pulse madly, triggering her asshole to clench around the plug and her pussy to weep. It was frustrating, how she was washing away the day’s arousal while new juices started running down her legs.

\- Oh, fuck this shit!

She’s had enough of this! With patient hands, Clarke grabbed the base of the plug and gently started fucking herself in the ass with it. She pulled it half-out, up to the maximum width of the toy, when her rim started to burn mildly, and slowly pushed it back in. The blonde continued with this movement while changing the shower setting to extra jet force and heat. She angled the shower head so that it hit on and around her pulsing clit, making her shiver in anticipation of the orgasm that she knew was coming. As soon as the stretch in her ass didn’t burn anymore, she took the plug out and gave it a good rinse. Her asshole screamed with emptiness and she envisioned Lexa appear behind her, bending her over and filling her with her wide girth.

A smile stretched across her face when her fingers brushed against the letters etched on the base of the plug. Lexa’s. Was this what Lexa wanted? For Clarke to be hers? She clenched in vain against the emptiness in her holes. Fuck! She needed a good pounding, but she’d have to wait to get it from Lexa. But that doesn’t mean she couldn’t get release by herself, does it?

Clarke placed the plug on the tub seat and slowly descended over it, engulfing it between the weeping folds of her cunt. She was so aroused that she touched base fairly quickly. Designed for her ass, the plug was quite short, but what it lacked in length, it made up in girth. It pushed directly on Clarke’s G-point, forcing her to release a strangled moan.

A knock on the door almost made her lose her footing in the tub.

\- Babe, you ok in there?, Lexa asked from behind the door.

Clarke could hear the smugness in her voice. The brunette probably knew what she was up to.

\- Yep. Finishing up in a minute!, she yelled back.

\- Okay, take your time ... finishing!, Lexa replied, humor tingeing her words.

This only spurred Clarke on. With one hand, she kept the base of the plug firmly connected to the seat of the tub while she started bouncing up and down on top if. Her massive breasts jiggled with the movement and she was torn between fondling and pinching them and keeping the shower jet set on her pulsing nub.

\- Come on, baby... Food is here!, Lexa interrupted again, and the sole ring of her voice was enough to send Clarke tumbling into her orgasm.

\- Coming...!

That was all she could say before her release forced filthy moans to fill the bathroom. She could hear Lexa snickering and moving away from the door. If she knew anything about the brunette, there was no way Lexa left without a boner forming in her pants. Maybe she could get another “protein bar” later. Clarke could only shiver in anticipation before taking the plug out of her pussy and hurrying to wash herself again.

 

Dinner was quite the funny business, Raven and Lexa messing with Clarke every two bites.

\- Clarke, you said you weren’t hungry...!, the Latina pointed out.

\- Yeah, well, I worked out quite the appetite!, Clarke replied smugly, knowing for sure Raven too must have heard her little bathroom fun.

\- But we didn’t order enough food!, Raven moaned.

Clarke pouted and tried to steal a piece of avocado out her friend’s plate, but Raven had none of that. They crossed forks a couple of times, until the blonde sighed and accepted defeat.

\- Awww, it’s ok, baby! I’ll feed you a protein bar later!, Lexa cooed grinning.

\- Ladies, please respect the house guest! I need my beauty sleep. I have to be well rested for tomorrow’s fuck-fest!, Raven replied smirking.

\- I’m sure it will be mind-blowing!, Clarke encouraged her best friend.

After dinner, Raven jumped in the tub while Clarke cleared the table and Lexa was on dishes duty. Slender hands engulfed the brunette from behind, bringing her in for a hug. Lexa sighed and relaxed in Clarke’s arms. They just stayed like that, comfortably connected, until Lexa finished washing the dishes. When she was done, she turned around with a lazy smile on her face.

\- Hi, baby!, she cooed.

\- Hey!, Clarke answered, a similar smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The blonde got even closer to her lover, their front touching from forehead to toes. Lexa cradled her at her broad chest, slowly placing her head on Clarke’s shoulder. It was nothing sexual in their stance, just basic intimacy and human connection. The warmth surrounding them and the endorphins circulation through their bodies made them sleepy, so they just stood there in their embrace, slowly rocking from side to side. It was soothing, it was exactly what they both needed in order to heal from the craziness of the past days.

\- You smell just like me!, Lexa whispered, burying her nose in the blonde’s neck.

\- I am you! I am yours!, Clarke replied tightening her grip on Lexa’s shoulders, bringing her closer and eliminating all air between them. In whichever form you want me, baby. No more running away. I’m done with that.

\- Hey, hey...!, Lexa backed off a bit, just enough so she could look into Clarke’s eyes.

\- I am sorry for hurting you!, the blonde continued.

\- You didn’t hurt... I mean... it did hurt, but I get it. You were confused. What we had was only physical until it wasn’t. It was confusing for me too!, Lexa admitted, gently cradling Clarke’s face in her hands, thumbs caressing her cheeks.

\- I just... I love you so much! And I want this to be enough, but I can’t help the little voice in the back of my head nagging me with questions.

\- What questions? I am right here, talk to me, baby!

Clarke sighed. She never imagined her and Lexa’s big talk will happen like this. She tried to get away from the brunette’s arms, but Lexa was having none of that.

Somewhere behind them, Raven emerged from the bathroom. With a quick glance to Clarke’s face, she realised the two lovers were in the middle of something. And as much as she loved being obnoxious and crass all the time, she quickly ducked into Clarke’s bedroom, gently closing the door behind her.

Clarke released another sigh.

\- Do you want to move this talk to your bedroom?

\- Nope, we’re having it right here. I don’t want to take it back to bed with us. Talk to me, baby!

The blonde huffed and puffed, but relaxed again in Lexa’s embrace. It would be difficult to talk to her lover when said lover was literally 10 cm away from her face. But she loved Lexa, she was in love with Lexa and Lexa deserved to know what went on through her mind.

\-  I love you!, she blurted out.

\- Oookay! Why do I feel like there’s a “but” coming?, Lexa tried to joke.

\- Nope, no buts!, Clarke vehemently denied. I am just madly in love with everything you are. But I’m scared because my mind has involuntarily created this whole image in my head where you and me will be together forever. And we have this splendid house with a huge back yard and there’s little Lexas running around, and a dog or two, and ... and we’re just happy!, she finished.

\- Well, that sounds perfect, baby!, Lexa answered before placing a smooch to Clarke’s lips.

\- Lexaaaa!, the blonde whined.

\- What?

Clarke couldn’t bear seeing the happiness shining in Lexa’s eyes, so she put her head on the brunette’s chest. The thump-thump-thump of her lover’s heart calmed her down.

\- I’m afraid of what happens between two months from now and then.

\- You mean what happens when summer ends.

\- Uhum!, Clarke nodded her head.

\- What do you think will happen?

\- I’ll have to go back to the States. I’ll hate it, but I have to...

\- Of course, finishing school is important. How long until you graduate?

\- Three years!, Clarke replied cringing. What about you?

\- I finish next year!

Warm hands cupped Clarke’s cheeks again and forced her face up, to look into Lexa’s eyes again.

\- Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?

\- Well, yes, but also ... I wanted to explain about ... before!, Clarke cringed again remembering how she almost fucked up her relation with Lexa because of her confusion and fears.

\- That’s done. I forgave you and I swear to God to never hold it over your ahead. I want us to move on, Clarke! Can you be a good girl and do that for me?, Lexa asked, her voice having a bit of the commanding, but still honey-like tone she sometimes used in the bedroom with Clarke.

\- Gimme a kiss!, she ordered again and Clarke was quick to put her lips over hers.

It started as an innocent peck, but soon Lexa pushed her tongue inside the blonde’s mouth, tasting her lover’s sweetness. Wandering hands quickly cupped Clarke’s ass and started roughly kneading her cheeks. Their embrace grew even closer, Lexa’s erect dick poking Clarke’s leg.

\- Can’t wait to unplug you and bury my dick in your ass! I want to sleep inside of you! It’s been too long, baby!, Lexa hotly whispered in Clarke’s ear.

The flow of air and the meaning of the words sent a shiver through the blonde’s body.

\- Yeah, about that...!, she replied, sheepishly looking up at Lexa.

The brunette groaned, head falling back on Clarke’s shoulder.

\- I want to punish you so hard, fuck you so rough right now...

\- But, babe, Raven will hear us...

\- Yeah, I know, I know. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want it badly!, Lexa sighed.

\- Hang on tight a little bit more! Tomorrow you can do to me whatever you want, use me in whatever way you need!, Clarke asked, slowly caressing Lexa’s back.

\- Give me one year!, Lexa mumbled in the blonde’s neck.

\- What did you say, baby?

\- I need you to give me one year. Just ... hear me out! You have what... 2 months left in Paris?

\- Yeah...

\- Just... be mine this two months. Not my guest, not my roommate, not my fuck buddy! Be mine, be my girlfriend! What do you say, would you like that, love?

Clarke swooned at the proposal and the new pet name wasn’t unnoticed, either. She grabbed Lexa’s face and smashed their lips together.

\- I’d like nothing more than to be yours...

\- And then, after these 2 months ... I need you to give me one more year! It’ll be hard, long distance relationships always are, but we’ll make it work, I promise you this. We’ll talk every day, I’ll try to come down there a couple of times, maybe you can come back here during the holidays...! In one year I graduate and I’ll try to get my shit together and ... we can have this conversation again after that. Would you like that?

Clarke was so elated with this proposal, realizing Lexa has given it a good thought, that her smile was impossibly wide.

\- I really hate it Raven is here right now!

Lexa just laughed.

\- Is that a yes? Is it?

\- Yes, you idiot! I love you so much, I’ll do anything to make it work!

\- Anything, anything?

\- Anything you need!

\- Then let’s go to bed, if you don’t suck me off in the next 2 minutes, I’ll blow in my boxers!, Lexa grinned.

\- Anything for you,... girlfriend!, Clarke smirked and licked her lips. She can’t wait for some more “protein” in her belly.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke was half expecting Lexa to pounce on her as soon as the door to Lexa’s bedroom closed behind them. Push her to her knees and shove her cock in her mouth. If she was honest, Clarke craved it. Wanted it. Licked her lips at the thought of helping Lexa in the desperate state of arousal that she knew the brunette found herself in. And if she’d get another belly-full of cum out of this as a treat, she’d go to sleep happy.

But Lexa had this lazy slow pace to her as she went to her wardrobe and took her sleeping T-shirt out of a drawer. She pushed her tight jeans down her legs, sighing deeply as the pressure to her inflated dick seemed to decrease. The brunette rearranged her length in her boxers in a totally casual way, searching for a more comfortable position.

Clarke waited with bated breath to see if it was all part of a sexual striping down, but Lexa didn’t even look her way, didn’t send her any sexy heavy stares. Not even when the T-shirt Lexa had worn found its place on the floor, being quickly followed by her sport bra. Clarke only had time to glimpse at her lover’s delicious abs before they were covered by a worn down sleeping T-shirt.

What was Lexa doing? Merely one minute ago, she told Clarke to suck her off and now... The blonde shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, the movement a painful reminder of the wetness that had found place between her legs. She kept on looking at Lexa, waiting for instructions, convinced it was all a ploy for play. Maybe Lexa wanted to dominate her tonight... She’d be a good girl, she’d make Lexa proud...

Only when Lexa pulled the covers from her bed, ready to crash for the night, she noticed the blonde hadn’t moved from the door.

\- Baby, what are you doing over there?, she asked, her brows furrowing a bit at Clarke’s position by the door.

\- You told me to suck you off...

The brunette laughed, not ungently, and waved at Clarke to join her in bed.

\- It’s ok, just change your clothes and come to bed! I want to hold you...

Clarke stopped breathing for a second at the strange feelings crossing her body. It was like a tingling running through her veins and she had to clench and unclench her fists for a couple of times. The loving way Lexa was watching her bloomed in her heart like a flower. She let herself follow through the motions, changing to her sleeping clothes while Lexa looked on with a strange gaze. It was hooded, but not in a sexual way. It was caressing and sweet and nothing like Clarke has ever been looked at before.

 When she finally settled under the covers and in Lexa’s arms, it was the most peaceful she has ever felt in her life. Her own cocoon of safety and happiness...

\- Hey, baby..., Lexa cooed lovingly, raising herself on her right elbow to look down on Clarke.

\- Hi!, the blonde smiled almost reverently.

She’s had this feeling before, like Lexa was an ethereal, out-of-this-world being. But now, looking up at her, Lexa’s face relaxed and beautiful, her smile sweet and her hair surrounded by the warm glow of the overhead lights, she looked like an angel.

Just as carefully, Lexa scooted closer, placing her right hand under Clarke’s neck, gently massaging the muscles there. A long, tender kiss was placed on the blonde’s brow and Clarke could feel herself relax even more and surrender to everything Lexa. Another kiss followed, this time to her forehead. It had this smoothness and warmth to it that reminded Clarke of her mother putting her to bed.

Lexa’s left hand dipped under Clarke’s sleeping shorts, finding refuge on the blonde’s hip. It stayed there, steady and soft in the same time, grounding the two of them together like an anchor. With a coordinated move, Lexa pressed down gently on Clarke’s hip at the same time she squeezed her nape in a delicate move. Soon, hot velvety lips were pressing down on the blonde’s. The kiss didn’t go further, neither of the girls opened their mouths or followed with their tongues. It was just another point of union between their bodies and Clarke’s never felt so settled from a simple peck.

Soon, it followed into a rhythm. Lexa would lightly squeeze her nape or rack her fingernails over Clarke’s scalp with one hand, knead at the blonde’s warm flesh with the other while pressing her lips to her lover’s face. It reminded Clarke of another time, when Lexa had licked her body in silent apology for pretending to come inside her cunt. The thought sent a shiver through the blonde’s body, pushing a fresh batch of slick out of her pussy.

\- Baby..., she whispered in the air between their faces.

\- Shhh..., Lexa replied, flexing her strong fingers again and repositioning her left hand over Clarke’s throat.

The next time her lips found the blonde’s, she nudged them open and enveloped Clarke in the warmth of their united mouths. It was such an overwhelming feeling to receive Lexa’s tongue in your mouth and to allow it space to explore and taste and drink as if you were the fountain of eternal youth. Clarke couldn’t help more arousal from releasing and a moan from breaking out... And if Lexa’s fingers slightly flexed on Clarke’s throat at hearing that sound, no one would complain.

As Lexa maintained steady pressure over the blonde’s nape and fell into a slow pace of savouring Clarke’s mouth, her left hand started wandering. Her touch was heavy, yet gentle; her exploration bold, yet it didn’t feel sexual at all. When she pressed down over Clarke’s chest, feeling her lover’s heartbeat under her fingers, it was unifying. When she grabbed Clarke’s side and pulled her closer to her, it was claiming. When she threaded her fingers through Clarke’s, it was promising. When she squeezed her hip, it was protecting. But when Lexa cupped Clarke over her sleeping short, just holding her hand there, applying the same amount of pressure as she did every other inch of the blonde’s body, it was unravelling.

Clarke came with an arching of her back and a long exhale of air and Lexa was there, looming over her, cradling her head, never taking her eyes off of her, looking at her with so much love, happiness and gentleness that Clarke could feel tears starting to prick her eyes. Lips pressed all over her face with steady decadence, while Lexa’s hand never moved from over Clarke’s shorts. The dampness of the blonde’s cum has seeped through the cloth, but Lexa never moved. Didn’t apply more pressure, didn’t push, didn’t pull, didn’t go away, she just ... was. It struck Clarke just how representative for “Lexa” this was – never wavering in her love, never backing down, just being there, solid and available and so so wonderful. And maybe Clarke didn’t deserve her, but she was so unspeakably happy to have her... When the tears finally fell from the blonde’s eyes, Lexa’s lips were there to catch them.

\- You okay there, champ?, Lexa tried to joke, but if her voice broke a little at the end, emotion seeping through her voice, Clarke didn’t say anything about it.

The blonde answered with a nod of her head and a squeeze of Lexa’s shoulders. She was sure words would fail her, so she just pulled until the brunette almost toppled on top of her. It only took them a couple of seconds to reorganize their positions, Clarke still on her back, with Lexa embracing her form from the side like a blanket of comfort and happiness.

The brunette shifted until her head was on Clarke’s chest. She deposited a sweet kiss over her lover’s heart, a silent “I love you” that she’d shown – not told – the blonde 101 ways this night.

Sated from her orgasm, Clarke was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard Lexa letting out a small grunt before dipping her hand inside Clarke’s shorts and cupping her again.

\- Mine!, she grumbled sleepily and Clarke could almost laugh at how endearing it was.

Well, she’d laugh if she weren’t so sensitive from her previous release. Lexa’s touch, as shallow as it was, made her shiver and spurt a bit of wetness over the brunette’s fingers. Lexa let us a small grunt that resembled a cat’s and Clarke couldn’t remember if she’d ever heard anything this cute. The blonde’s snickers were cut off by two long fingers suddenly pushing through the wetness inside her cunt.

\- I want to be so deep inside of you right now!, Lexa mumbled from where her head was buried in Clarke’s chest.

She marked her words by pushing her fingers a bit more inside. A new flutter started in Clarke’s belly, but she didn’t want to get worked up again with Lexa half-asleep over her.

\- Baby, you kind of are very deep inside already!

A new push brought Lexa’s fingers dangerously close to Clarke’s spot of total unravelling. Should she spur Lexa on for another release or just allow her to reside both inside her body and soul this night?

\- I meant... I want to live deep inside of you!, Lexa whispered.

A slight change in her wrists’ position allowed the brunette almost another inch inside and Clarke couldn’t remember if the fluttering she felt all over her body was coming from her heart or her cunt.

\- I... You..., Clarke stuttered. She released a heavy breath and started again: My heart is full of you! I’ve never really... I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone before. Didn’t know love could feel this way... You, just... You’re already so deep inside of me, you have no idea!

Must have been the right thing to say, as Lexa finally pushed her fingers as deep as they would go inside the blonde’s weeping cunt and tapped them viciously against Clarke’s G-spot.

 

Next morning, Clarke woke up to the tingling feeling of an orgasm brewing inside of her. She opened her eyes, allowing a lazy smile to spread on her face at the gentle insistence of Lexa’s thumb on her clit.

\- Morning, baby!, she cooed. What are you up to this early?

Lexa’s blinding smile was how Clarke decided she’d like all her days from now until all eternity to start like.

\- Oh, you know, trying to set my fingers free from a trap!, she replied smirking.

For a second there, Clarke didn’t realize what Lexa was talking about. Until she clenched her inner muscles and realized they must have fallen asleep with the brunette’s fingers inside of her.

\- I’m trying to get your juices flow a little, so that I can pull them out without hurting you!, Lexa said earnestly.

It was endearing to be loved by this person, Clarke told herself for the millionth time. During their sexy times, Lexa has fucked her, spanked her, spitted on and inside of her, punished her, called her names, all the time making sure she didn’t hurt her. If Lexa chose to remain by her side for a lifetime, she’d never feel unsafe again.

A harder flick of her clit took Clarke out of her reverie.

\- Well, while you’re at it, you could...

Clarke didn’t get to finish what she was about to suggest. She was cut off by Lexa’s melodic laughter and long fingers pushing in instead of pulling out.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Rae, what time are you meeting Anya?

\- Her plane’s landing at 10 and we’re meeting downtown at 11.

\- Define downtown!, Lexa entered the kitchen, joining the conversation.

\- Ugh, let me check, she sent me the address on WhatsApp.

While the Latina fiddled with her phone, Lexa went straight to the coffee maker and prepared 3 steaming cups.

\- She said to meet around 11 at ... Chat-ly Lez ... Halls metro station?!, Raven tried, but clearly failed to pronounce the name correctly? She’s staying at the Novotel nearby.

\- Come again? Can I see that?, Lexa asked, coming closer to the brunette.

\- Here!

\- Oh, Chatelet – Les Halles!, Lexa snickered.

\- That’s what I said, Chat-ly Lez Halls!

All three girls erupted in laughter. Clarke was having the time of her life seeing her best friend and her lover getting along and having fun together.

\- Rae, do you know how to get there?, the blonde asked.

\- Uhm, not really, but, I mean... how hard can it be?

Lexa cringed a little at the Latina’s faux-assurance. She looked at Clarke, who was just as wide-eyed. Courage is one think, irresponsibility is another!

\- If you want, we could come with you!, she offered. Stay with you until Anya arrives, in case she’s late.

\- Ugh, that’s really sweet of you, Lexa! But I’m positive Clarke here is gonna kill me if I don’t get lost in .... (pretends to look at an invisible watch at her wrist) half an hour, so she can jump your bones. I’d like to be alive so that I can, in turn, jump Anya’s bones, thank you very much!, Raven answered with a splitting grin.

\- Heeey! I’ll have you know I can control my urges!, the blonde answered. But it’s ok, we can come with you!, she said in all honesty.

Raven accepted with a sheepish smile and a small nod of her head.

\- Well, if that’s settled, we should start getting ready. If we want to make it there by 11 we should leave the house in ... 30 minutes!, Lexa, ever the coordinator, let them know.

\- Let’s do this!, Clarke whooped with strange enthusiasm.

\- Claaaarke, I told you to take it easy on the coffee!, Raven joked. Why are you so hyped?

\- I’m thinking!, she replied with a mischievous grin.

\- About what?

\- What things to tell Anya?

\- What things to tell Anya about what?

\- What embarrassing things to tell Anya about you, of course!

\- Urghhh, I hate you so much sometimes!, Raven whined in frustration.

\- Naaah, you love me!

\- Giiiiiiirls, 28 minutes!, Lexa yelled from her bedroom.

 

Raven was, by definition, a hyper-active person, but Clarke didn’t remember ever seeing her so excited. Or so jumpy.

\- Rae, just calm down! She said she’s a couple of minutes away, so she’s coming.

\- Yes, I know, I just ... urghh!, the Latina silently acquiesced, sitting down on the bench next to Lexa just to jump up again 10 seconds later. I need to use the bathroom.

\- Raven, you’ve been before leaving the house!, Lexa laughed.

\- Yes, but I’m nervous and my body tends to eliminate more liquid when I’m nervous!

\- Thank God at least you’re not sweating!, Clarke joked.

\- Oh my God, am I sweating?, Raven panicked and started touching her armpits. Do I smell? Clarke, smell me!

\- Ewww, put your arms down, you lunatic!, the blonde swatted at her friend.

\- I’m sure you smell just fine!, a new voice joined the conversation.

Here she was, in all her splendour, towering over the girls and seeing Raven crazily waving her arms in the air. Anya! All prominent cheekbones and confident smirk.

\- Ah, you must be the infamous Anya!, Clarke was the first to recover.

\- Why infamous?, the new girl asked in a perfect British accent.

\- Oh, the sex stories I’ve heard about you ... that shit should be illegal!, the blonde joked, while Raven continued to watch wide-eyed, closing and opening her mouth like a fish.

\- I see my reputation precedes me! And you are?, Anya asked, offering her hand for a handshake.

\- I’m Clarke! Raven’s best friend!, the blonde accepted the handshake with a smile.

\- Gangbang frat-party girl Clarke?, Anya bit back with her own weapons.

It was Clarke’s turn to look shocked, at a loss for words. Lexa wasn’t fairing much better either.

\- Aaaand... her girlfriend Lexa!, Raven helped with the introductions as soon as she managed to regain her composure.

\- Well ain’t that awkward?!, Anya laughed shaking Lexa’s hand.

\- Don’t worry! We’ve done worse!, Lexa answered in kind, with a wink.

All girls laughed and Raven seized the opportunity to shuffle closer to her girl.

\- Hi!, she smiled cheekily at the British beauty.

\- And who’re you?, Anya joked.

\- Oh, fuck you!, Raven replied, shoving her a little.

\- Patience, my dear Watson!, Anya continued to answer mischievously, but nonetheless leaned down to deposit a sweet peck on the Latina’s lips.

\- That’s it? That’s all I’m getting?, Raven whined and all the girls laughed.

\- Well, I can’t exactly exhibit my ... infamous skills in public!, Anya joked. Plus, I’m a bit drained, I need to eat something to recover my strength.

\- Oh, you’ll need it!, Clarke assured her. Raven made a list with 37 positions she wants you to try! On the first day!, she faux-whispered, patting Anya conspiratorially on the back.

Everybody laughed. This was quite a relaxed introduction and all the girls were quickly at ease with each other.

\- No joke, the airplane food was shite, I couldn’t eat it. Have you girls had breakfast yet?

\- Oh, we wouldn’t want to take up any more of your Raven time!, Lexa answered diplomatically.

\- Non-sense! I just want to enjoy restaurant food in Paris. Something tells me I’ll just eat pussy and room service for the next couple of days!, Anya joked, but she still looked towards Raven to make sure she was ok with this plan.

\- Add “ass” to the mix and I’m all in!, the Latina sassed.

\- Oh, I’ll be aaaall in later!, Anya mumbled before kissing Raven a little more vigorously.

\- Uhm, I know a nice place nearby!, Lexa intervened, stopping the two lovers from taking the kiss further. I think it’s about time they open their brunch service.

\- Cool, we can do that!, Anya agreed. I just need to check in real quick and leave my luggage in my room. The hotel’s just around the corner.

\- Can I come with you? I need to pee real bad!, Raven jumped in.

\- Sure!, Anya replied grinning. Girls, do you want to come and wait for us in the lobby?

\- No, it’s ok, we’ll just...give you your privacy!, Lexa answered, knowing that Raven and Anya in the same hotel room will surely mean at least a quickie.

\- Yeah, we’ll just head to the restaurant and I’ll send Rae the location on her phone!, Clarke chimed in. You just ... take your time!

 

Five minutes later, Clarke and Lexa were seated in a corner booth of a nearby brasserie. The place was fairly elegant, swarming with the brunch-hour crowd. Delicious smells started drafting from the kitchen area, flooding the blonde’s senses.

\- I feel like I could eat a horse. I’m so hungry right now!

\- Where’s this hunger coming from?, Lexa asked.

\- I didn’t have any dinner last night, remember?, Clarke answered, looking pointedly at her girlfriend.

Lexa laughed out loud, mumbling something about a protein bar.

They perused the menu in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, before Clarke started whining.

\- There are so many mouth-watering things here, I don’t know what to pick. What are you having?

\- Spinach quiche.

\- Ugh, I hate it when you’re so... put together!, Clarke joked. I wanna see what others are having. Can we please switch seats?

Lexa moved to take a seat inside the booth, leaving Clarke the outer seat, from where she could survey the entire restaurant.

\- There’s this guy three booths over, he’s having a ginormous burger. It looks so greasy and delicious! I know what I’m having!

\- Well, that was quick!

\- You’re quick!

\- Heeey! What’s that supposed to mean? Take it back!, Lexa feigned being offended.

\- I just meant you finish quickly when you’re over excited!, Clarke drawled in a honey-like voice.

\- Pffft! I don’t...

Lexa’s words were cut off by a soft hand caressing the front of her jeans. Her reaction to Clarke was always instantaneous, so her cock started to stir a little at the attention.

\- Oh, look, someone’s excited!, the blonde continued with the charade.

\- Yes, but not over excited. I can last...

Dexterous fingers were already unzipping Lexa’s fly and searching for the slit at the front of her boxers. A shiver ran past the brunette as soon as Clarke’s fingernail made contact with her heated flesh.

\- Clarke, baby, someone could see...

\- Shhhh! We’re in a corner booth, there’s no one around, there are no windows aaaand ... the waiter is just coming our way!

Lexa, who had sagged against the back wall of the booth, tried to scramble back in a normal position. She chocked when Clarke fully gripped her penis under the table, just as the waiter reached their table. The blonde made quick work of ordering for the both of them, asking for some cold water for her “hot girlfriend”. All that time she squeezed her fist around Lexa’s thick head, enjoying the feeling of the brunette squirming at the situation.

And then they were alone again.

\- Fuck, Clarke!, Lexa moaned sluggishly.

The blonde’s phone chimed with a new text from Raven. “Great fuck. Getting dressed. Be there in 10.”

\- Bet I can make you come before Raven and Anya arrive?

\- How much time do we have?

\- 10 minutes?

\- Well, then, what are you waiting for?, Lexa asked smirking, putting her hand over Clarke’s and starting to slowly pump it.

The blonde allowed Lexa to control the pace for the next couple of minutes, but then she became impatient with the slow rhythm. Keeping an eye on the restaurant’s corridor, making sure no one’s looking or coming their way, she started pumping and squeezing in earnest. Lexa slumped back against the booth’s wall, closing her eyes at the sensation. The cock quickly reached its massive form, clear liquid starting to overflow from the irritated head.

\- What’s gotten you all worked up?, Clarke teased her. Do you think about what Anya did to Raven in her hotel room?, she asked in a sensuous voice.

Lexa just grit her teeth harder, her hips jumping up on their own accord.

\- No...

\- Then what is it? Tell me!, the blonde urged, allowing her index fingers to push on Lexa’s slit, causing the brunette to hiss lightly.

\- I ... I was thinking about something Anya said!, Lexa managed to whisper shakily, trying to keep the moans to the minimum. Clarke’s fingers felt like heaven over her dick and she could feel a huge load bubbling inside her balls.

\- What did she say that you find so ... arousing?, Clarke continued to goad her on, fingers never stopping in their mission.

\- She said something about...

\- Shhh, the waiter’s bringing our food!, Clarke hissed.

Lexa barely had time to recover, grab a menu and place it over her lap, masking her erect dick, before the waiter appeared with their plates. With a practiced Bon Appétit and not a single glance towards the girls, he was back on his merry way.

\- Fuck, that was close!, Lexa said, trying to regulate her heartbeat.

\- Are you?

\- Yeah, I’m close too.

\- Good! What were you saying before?, Clarke asked, starting to move her hand again at an ever quicker pace. She started alternating moving her palm along the shaft and squeezing her fist around the bulbous head.

\- Anya said something about... gangbang frat-party girl Clarke?, Lexa let out.

\- Oh, that! I was wondering when you were gonna bring it up.

\- Oh, it’s up!, Lexa gritted, feeling her balls tighten even more.

\- Yeah, I can see!

\- Tell me!

\- That’s how I met Raven!, the blonde offered while bringing her other hand to cup Lexa’s balls. I was at a frat party, I was looking for a bathroom, but I accidentally entered a bedroom. There she was, being spit-roasted by two black guys. One of them noticed me and asked if I wanted to join them and ... I did!

\- Fuck, baby, I’m so close! Tell me more!, Lexa begged.

\- What do you wanna know?, Clarke asked before leaning down for a quick suck of the angry red head.

Lexa’s hand was suddenly on her nape, pushing her down, but she was having none of that.

\- Behave or I’ll stop!, she said more to Lexa’s cock than to her face.

\- Ok, ok, just... how... how did you do it?

\- Raven was on her hands and knees. The dudes placed me over her, but heading the opposite direction. The guy Rae’s was sucking started switching between fucking her mouth and my cunt, while I licked Rae’s ass and the other guy’s dick while he was fucking her pussy!

\- Fuck, I don’t think I’m gonna last long!, Lexa moaned with a roll of her eyes.

Clarke could see her breathing was ragged and she felt her erratic heartbeat thrum through her cock.

\- Then what?

\- Then we switched. One of the guys fucked me doggy style. Raven fucked herself on my rump while blowing the other dude.

The skin on Lexa’s balls was taut and Clarke was super intrigued with how much resistance the brunette showed.

\- Then what?, Lexa asked, teeth clenched and brow furrowed.

\- Then Raven sat on my face while they took turns loosening my ass.

This mental image seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Lexa tensed just as Clarke’s phone lit with another text from Raven.

\- Fuck, they’re here!, Clarke whispered-yelled, quickly retracting her hand from the already pulsing cock.

The blonde kept her eyes trained to the corridor leading to the booth, while Lexa started scrambling for something that she could finish in. She could see no napkins, so she took ahold of the first thing that fell into her hands: Clarke’s plate. She knocked over the top bun and brought the plate to her lap before shuddering with release. A thick layer of cum started dripping over the blonde’s burger, coating it liberally before starting to drip down its sides. When Lexa milked the final spurts of cum from her cock, she put the plate back on the table, placing the top bun over the now sticky meat. She barely had time to tuck herself in before Anya and Raven reached the booth. Both had the barely fucked look in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces.

\- Sorry we’re late, guys, we...

Raven cut herself as soon as she realized she had no fake explanation about their long absence.

\- Yeah, yeah, we get it!, Clarke waved her hand dismissively. But was it good?

\- Oh my God, it was perfect!, Raven gushed while Anya had the decency to start her own conversation with Lexa while the two best friends were seemingly discussing her prowess.

Anya proved to be a great conversationalist, Lexa noticed, even though she couldn’t be completely absorbed by their discussion. She was busy glancing over at Clarke every two words.

When the blonde brought the burger to her mouth and tasted it, a little frown appeared on her forehead. She smacked her lips a couple of times before realization set in. Her eyes grew like saucers and she choked before sending Lexa a murderous look. The brunette could only smile smugly, comically wiggling her eyebrows up and down in a preposterous movement.

\- Clarke, is everything alright?, Raven asked, patting her on her back.

\- Yeah, it just went down the wrong hole.

\- Ok. I thought you didn’t like the burger.

\- No, it’s good. Excellent, even. Very... filling!, she accentuated the words while looking at a smug Lexa.

\- Lemme have a bite!, the Latina asked, and it was Lexa’s turn to choke on her quiche.

\- What? No!, Clarke refused.

\- What do you mean “No”? Clarke, we always share..., Raven begged.

\- Well, you didn’t let me have any avocado last night, so you’re not getting any!

Clarke grabbed the burger from the plate, munching furiously on it lest the Latina managed to get any bites.

\- Clarkeey!, Raven whined before stealing a fry and stirring it in a bit of sauce from the blonde’s plate.

Clarke and Lexa both choked furiously.

\- Fuck, this is so good!, the Latina said before twirling her finger in the little bit of sauce that remained on Clarke’s plate. Oh my God, it’s delicious; no wonder you hoe didn’t want to share.

 

No one from the brasserie’s staff knew what that customer talked about when they read the online review of their burger. “The actual star is the sauce, a thick creamy goodness, that melts on your tongue and goes directly to your soul. 5 stars!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Anyways, let me know if have any fantasies that you want me to incorporate in the story. I won't make any promises, but I'll give it a thought. I still have some ideas of the general direction of the fic, but, as far as sex positions go, I might be stuck.
> 
> Also, I'm on Twitter> amarpelin


End file.
